


蘇美｜Make You Feel My Love

by universe_110



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: × 已出本，完售囉！！× A/B/O世界觀，Illya!Alpha/Napoleon!Omega× 皇室（無考證）設定× 生子有，產乳有，孕期撲累有，肉肉肉有。× 因為本子快賣完了所以慢慢更新，但有些會為了購書者權益保留不公開。× 故事起源：http://ppt.cc/xGqwt× 皇室動態：http://ppt.cc/MpEYG× 皇室報導總覽下載：https://goo.gl/u0Dw5B× 心得募集中：https://goo.gl/fST7kv





	1. Before they met each other

 

　　頂著一頭漂亮金髮的男孩坐在樹下，他的四周散落書籍，關於化學研究的；他才十八歲，不苟言笑這四個字卻已經在他臉上深深烙印，那雙漂亮的藍眼睛仔細地閱讀過拓印在紙張上的每一個詞句，並且在讀完一段之後，認真地趴在地上將之整理筆記。

　　男孩十四歲的時候，就開始懂得孤獨、理解忍耐——從小，他就被教育要成為一個穩重、成熟的人，這樣才有辦法當一個國家的接班人，才有辦法讓整個皇室心服口服——於是，男孩在淚眼汪汪時放棄最愛的積木組合，在不捨得心情下放棄最喜歡的機器人；他開始學習各種一般小孩不必學的事情，像是餐桌禮儀、交際舞、西洋劍、柔道、近身搏擊、射擊等。

　　他從十四歲開始接觸這些，然後因為一個他其實看不太懂題目的性向測驗，而開始接觸化學，他努力、認真，只是為了要讓爸爸媽媽認同他。

 

　　「就知道你在這裡。」眉宇間帶著調皮機靈，女孩大剌剌地在男孩身邊坐下，並無聊地翻閱著攤開在草地上的書籍，「整天都看這些東西，不煩嗎？」

　　「你整天聽著那些音樂，不吵嗎？」男孩的視線還在書本上，他認真地計算著，只怕哪個環節出錯他又要重來一次。

　　「我覺得你應該交個女朋友，Illya，或男朋友也行。」往後一躺，女孩靠在樹幹上，她看著自家兄長的背影說著，「你該花點時間去找找屬於你的Omega，這些化學反應可沒辦法容納你的結。」

　　Illya終於受不了，他停下手邊的作業，深吸一口氣之後才轉身看著自己的妹妹，「身為一個公主，你不能這樣說話，Gaby。」

　　「就是因為我是公主，所以才有辦法這樣說話。」Gaby眨著水靈靈的雙眼表示，「我是認真的，Illya，你該出去散散心。」

　　「別說了。」以一種不容打擾的態度，Illya結束話題並且將專注力全放在書本上。

　　一旁的Gaby無奈地嘆氣，看來她的哥哥要一輩子光棍了。

 

　　在Illya的記憶中，他鮮少有一般人一樣快樂的童年記憶，由於他是Kuryakin皇室的第一個孩子，又是個男Alpha，嚴肅而穩重的國王自然寄予厚望，從小以最嚴格的方式栽培他，只希望Illya也擁有治理國家的能力——對這件事，晚兩年出生的Gaby非常嗤之以鼻。

　　Illya非常喜歡他的妹妹，Gaby比較像父親，擁有漂亮健康的膚色，不像他，故意曬太陽還只會曬傷；Gaby的個性直接率性，從小就常常讓父母啞口無言、無法反駁，她跟一般的公主不一樣，Gaby熱愛Illya上過的每一種課程，包含格鬥、射擊、柔道等，她的出現對Illya來說很重要，因為Gaby是這個家庭裡最瞭解Illya的人。

　　他結束一個段落的閱讀，收起攤在草地上的書本，身體靠在樹幹旁休息的時候想起了Gaby離開前說的話：「你值得更多美好的事物，Illya，你得用你漂亮的眼睛跟強壯的長腿再去探索更多的事，否則你以後絕對會後悔。」

　　也許，他是該離開他的舒適圈，到外頭去晃晃了。

　　其實心裡早有決定的Illya深吸一口氣，從書裡拿出一張填寫完整的入學申請，簽下名字之後往父親的辦公處走去。

 

　　***

 

　　「Napoleon王子！請停下來！」穿著全身黑色西裝的保鏢在大街上奔跑，目標是跑在前方的黑髮男孩。

　　「這是你跟王子說話的口氣嗎？」嘴上的訓斥搭配調皮的神情，被叫做Napoleon的男孩惡作劇的加快跑步的速度，並善用自己嬌小的優勢在人群中亂竄，且在一個當機立斷之下鑽進小巷裡，Napoleon看著尾隨自己的保鏢們繼續在街上狂奔，得意地笑了出來。

　　之後，他一面逛街一面走回皇室專車旁，要司機載他回家；走進自家大廳，他佯裝無辜的向他那正在訓斥保鏢的父親打招呼之後，逕自溜回房間——這是Solo皇室常常會出現的場景，國王即使知道自己兒子的性子，仍會在保鏢低著頭回報王子追丟了之時不住發怒，畢竟他唯一的兒子是個Omega（這件事還未正式對外公開），就算還沒有到發情期的年紀，一個皇室幼子在街上亂晃也絕對不是一件好事。

 

　　Napoleon從小到大就像個小霸王，但他任性得有分寸，他知道他自己不該跨越的界線在哪——身為Omega的他身手矯捷，身材也與一般纖瘦的Omega不同，他不想被看不起，也不能被看不起，所以在調皮無賴的性格背後，是他咬牙逼迫自己鍛鍊而成的成果——冷靜、堅強、泰然自若。

　　即使與Alpha站在一起，也不會被看出什麼不妥（感謝Alpha香水，還有他自己），身為Omega的Napoleon從小就被教育成一個為自己而活的人，他幫助任何一個被Alpha欺負的Omega（歸因於愚蠢的歧視及刻板印象），也參與過許多爭取Omega主權的機會，即使社會的進步讓Omega能比以前過得更好，但仍不夠，Alpha、Beta、Omega平起平坐的那天還沒到來。

　　所以，他除了主修機械之外，還副修社會學系，除了讓身為Omega的自己變得更強之外，他想不出其他更好的辦法了。

　　Napoleon Solo，就是一個這麼樣閃耀的存在。

　　皇室為了保護接班人的Omega身份，決議必須等到Napoleon被標記後才能夠公開此事，因此在這之前，Napoleon自告奮勇當皇家御醫的實驗品，嘗試各種改良後的抑制劑，並於發情期時時刻記錄自己的身體狀況，對此，Solo國王即使不悅也無從反對，只得讓Napoleon繼續這樣有風險的實驗。

　　事實證明Napoleon的選擇是對的，他們成功研究出適當的配方及劑量，幫助發情時的Omega可以將不適感降至最低，並且在最短的時間內結束發情期（確切時間還是要依體質而定）；Napoleon相當積極推廣Omega使用抑制劑的風氣，畢竟Omega得有自己的生活，而他們絕對不是為了Alpha及繁衍而活。

　　國王對這件不怎麼能諒解，因此Napoleon跟父親的感情不算好，隨著年齡越長，他與父親的話越少，即使他還是會服從父親的命令，但對於充滿規定的生活感到厭倦。

　　他覺得他就像是被關在鳥籠裡的金絲雀，在生命最好的時候就準備衰弱。

　　這時候的他還不知道，關於腦中那些悲觀的想法不過是因為他被困在這個環境太久罷了。

 

 


	2. Pheromone

 

　　說到約會，Illya Kuryakin會在你還沒介紹對象給他之前，先皺眉給你看。

　　身為王子的妹妹，一國的公主，Gaby為了讓自己的哥哥能夠順利找到好伴侶，從十七歲開始，就積極加入各種貴族的聯誼活動中，並幫自己的哥哥物色好對象——當然，她也曾經被Illya吐糟過與其幫別人擔心，不如先顧好自己；Gaby認為哥哥戀愛經驗趨近於零的原因可能就是這個——竟然會覺得她找不到男朋友？

　　Gaby不是在自誇，而是她真的很擅長交際，她懂得因人調整話題，看情況接近，然後眨眨眼，可愛的Omega或Beta、甚至Alpha就往她身上靠了，而且，她不用信息素，她當然不用，如果以她的魅力還需要信息素的話，那也太對不起生下她的爸媽了。

　　所以，她不懂為什麼談戀愛這件事情會幾乎與Illya絕緣，明明自己的哥哥條件好得不得了——金髮碧眼、高大帥氣，雖然不苟言笑但是老實純情，她有一次不小心在Illya面前說到熱潮期三個字，Gaby發誓她看到Illya的耳根在那瞬間脹得紅紅的，並且結巴逃離現場（這也讓她完全好奇，當初Illya在上A/B/O教育課時，是怎麼撐過的）。

　　讓Gaby完全放棄幫忙的原因是，某次她與男朋友邀請Illya及另外一個伯爵的女兒一起四人約會，結果Illya從頭到尾都在看手錶，聊天時也有一搭沒一搭地附和；四人一起踏進電影院，買票的Illya甚至跟售票人員說：「請給我靠牆的座位。」氣得伯爵女兒抓狂似地大叫一聲後直接離開，Gaby踩了Illya的鞋子大罵，後者卻完全摸不著頭緒反問原因。

　　「Illya，你有女伴，她可是一個可愛的Omega，你怎麼能暗示你想要一個單人座位？」Gaby氣呼呼地雙手抱胸，她的男伴是個溫文儒雅的Beta，面對這樣的兄妹爭執只能在一旁束手無策。

　　「我只是比較喜歡靠牆的位置。」Illya一臉無辜，他根本沒有要趕對方回去的意思，反而是那個女孩突然離去嚇到他了，「沒必要因為這樣吼我吧？」

　　「天哪，大木頭！」無語望天，Gaby用力跺腳、抓了站在一旁的Beta，不顧自己的哥哥還在問他是否可以退票，直接走進電影院。

　　而這次的約會，大概是Illya少數的約會經歷中，唯一成功度過午餐的一次。

 

　　Illya有時候都會懷疑自己身為Alpha的能力——他很少因為Omega的信息素味道而瘋狂，更準確的說法是，他還沒遇到自己喜歡的氣味，而他身邊的Alpha總會在聊天內容中穿插關於Omega信息素的話題，以展現自己Alpha的魅力；每次遇到這種場合，站在一旁的他總是因為沒有深刻體驗而無法加入，或者是當有人問他有沒有中意的Omega時，他支吾半天，最後只得搖搖頭，並忍受其他人略帶同情的眼神。

　　有沒有Omega對Illya來說其實不那麼重要。比起Omega，他更感謝自己不是容易被影響的Alpha（Gaby猜測那是因為他們從小就接受父親嚴格的訓練，保不定遇到對的Omega，被影響的反應會更強烈），於是關於Omega的話題也在他自己釋懷之後不怎麼常接觸到了。

　　也許，就跟Gaby說的一樣，他可能會光棍一輩子也說不定。

 

　　***

 

　　在樓梯死角，一對男女熱切地親吻著彼此，他們吻得嘖嘖有聲，女孩大膽地將手伸入青年的襯衫底下，而青年擺在女孩臀上的手則是有一下沒一下地掐揉，就在他們真的要更進一步做些什麼之前，青年身體突如其來散發的氣味迫使他們兩人分開——女孩一臉不可置信地伸手往青年的頸項摸去，「你是Omega？」

　　「噢，我沒說過嗎？」青年露出被世人稱為輕挑的表情，他用拇指抹下沾在嘴角上的口紅，「不過，相信我，我的技巧不輸Alpha。」

　　「老天，雖然我是Beta，但我才不想跟Alpha們搶Omega！」女孩興致全無，她翻了白眼，原本在衣服底下探索對方肌肉線條的手興趣缺缺地幫青年整理襯衫，她洩憤似地往青年的手臂上咬了口，「還有，Napoleon Solo，這真的很惡劣！你為什麼不告訴我你是Omega！」

　　「妳也一直都沒問我啊，親愛的Julia。」輕輕捏了下女孩嫩白的臉頰肉，Napoleon反擊，「而這也證明了市面上的Alpha香水確實有用。」

　　「但是遮不了發情期的氣味，Napoleon，連我都聞得到！你得快點找個地方好好度過發情期！」比當事人更著急的女Beta忘記被欺騙的憤怒，匆忙地脫下身上的外套往青年身上遮，顯然的，效果不彰。

　　「我的好Julia，別著急，沒事的。」Napoleon拍拍女孩的頭，牽起對方的手走下樓，「我有吃抑制劑，這個味道不會久留，一下就會散掉了。」

　　「聽你胡扯！我得陪你回宿舍以確保你的貞操！」Julia惡意地伸手往對方脖子上的腺體捏了下，聽見對方難得因為吃痛而叫喊出來，才開玩笑說道：「老天，我剛剛差點上了你！」

　　「正確來說，是我差點上了妳。」

　　「從小沒聽過Omega上別人，」Julia搖搖頭，「而且你的身材的確不是身為一個Omega該有的。」

　　「我就把這個當作是恭維囉。」Napoleon輕巧地說。

　　「老實說，你之前也這樣騙人嗎？」

　　他們踏出大樓穿堂，走到廣大的草地上，微風吹撫而過，暖暖的，很舒服；在偌大的草皮上，有很多學生在其中活動著，被抑制劑壓住熱潮氣味的Napoloen走在人群中並未引起騷動，這讓一旁提心吊膽的Julia終於不再擔心要幫自己的前男友掩飾。

　　「當然沒有，我像那種人嗎？」Napoleon一邊反駁一邊微微轉頭看向Julia，對方一臉狐疑的挑眉讓青年尷尬清嗓，「好吧，偶爾會有人跟你一樣相信我是Alpha。」

　　「真不敢相信，Napoleon，別跟我說你的吻技就是這樣練來的！」被點名的青年沈默不語，Julia覺得不對，轉頭看到她的Omega前男友一臉被猜中了的表情，開始誇張亂叫。

 

　　此時，一個高大的金髮青年經過他們，來者因為專心閱讀著手中的書籍而與Napoleon的肩膀擦撞，書本掉了，裡頭的紙張散落一地，Napoleon幫忙撿起幾張並交還給對方，「給。」

　　「謝謝。」濃濃的口音以及簡短的道謝，金髮青年抬起視線對上Napoleon的藍雙眼，突然定格了。

　　「不好意思？」覺得視線不太禮貌，Napoleon開口。

　　「呃、抱歉，我沒有其他意思，只是......你是不是待在宿舍會比較好？」

　　聞言，一旁的Julia插話：「你該不會是聞到......」

　　金髮青年耿直地點點頭，他轉頭看向終於覺得不妙的Napoleon，斬釘截鐵地說：「你正處於熱潮期，對吧？」

　　完蛋了。Napoleon皺眉聞聞自己的身體，他可以確定自己沒有恐怖的過熱體溫，也可以確定自己的下體並非濕潤的狀態——他抬頭望向眼神直勾勾看著他的青年（他的身高已經算高了，對方竟然讓他抬頭，真是驚人的生長能力），「你聞到什麼？」

　　「呃，」突然被問話的人顯得有點慌亂，抓著書本及筆記的雙手不知所措的在兩人之間胡亂揮舞，「不好意思，無意冒犯，我只是發現到Omega熱潮期的味道......」

　　「噢，是嗎？」佯裝鎮定的Napoleon雙手交叉在胸前，有點防備的，「謝謝你的提醒。」語畢，他拉著Julia離開現場。

　　這是他第一次，在服用皇家御醫特製的抑制劑、又噴了Alpha香水的情況下，被Alpha嗅出他身上的味道。

　　這絕對不對勁。Napoleon心想，不是那個Alpha的鼻子特別靈，就是自己的氣味對於那人來說是特別的。

　　此時的Napoleon不相信是後者。

 

　　***

 

　　Illya嚇到了。

　　他從來沒有這麼清楚的被Omega的氣味吸引， **從來沒有** ——他總是暗自竊喜，自己不用被Omega的氣味擺佈，可以在任何場合推開試圖往他身上趴的Omega，不容易被影響這件事情對他來說是極大的好處，他可以在非常專注的情況下做自己想做的事情而不被打擾——而這樣的時光在那一個意外的擦間而過中結束了。

　　那混著Alpha氣味（估計是香水，因為聞起來有點假）的Omega香味竄入Illya的鼻腔中，就在那瞬間，他感受到從腦袋開始往全身蔓延至末稍的神經全數豎起——如果他有尾巴的話，那一瞬間大概是瞬間翹起來的——專注在書本上的視線停止傳遞訊息，導致他與那個黑髮Omega擦撞。

　　這個Omega聞起來很香，即使被抑制劑及香水掩蓋住，仍可察覺最底層那股勾人的氣味，雖然無法明確形容，卻輕易撩起Alpha胸口那股無法言喻的騷動。

　　Illya發現這點之後非常焦慮，隨意且分心的把撿起的筆記紙條捏在手心，面對他這樣不禮貌的視線，對方表情狐疑打破僵局，而Illya只得慌亂建議眼前正在發情的Omega最好快點找個地方度過他的熱潮期。

　　難道他旁邊的女朋友都不幫忙的嗎？

　　這個念頭竄進腦袋之後，Illya才發現自己正偷偷打量一旁的女孩——因為跟Gaby身上散發出來的氣勢不同，相較稍弱，估計是個Beta——這個結果竟讓他鬆一口氣，腦中的分析還沒做完，那個帶著濃濃美國腔的Omega就開口了，「你聞到什麼？」

　　你的味道。

　　這話當然沒說出口，Illya花了極大的力氣才能阻止自己因為被影響而沙啞的喉音，「不好意思，無意冒犯，我只是發現到Omega熱潮期的味道......」

　　「噢，是嗎？謝謝你的提醒。」

　　語畢帶著Beta離開的Omega看起來有點防備，他難道不知道自己正渾身散發著誘人的香味嗎？Illya轉身前進的同時，皺起眉頭想著，即使是抑制劑，即使是傻瓜一般的Alpha香水，也阻止不了那股香味殘留在他的鼻腔裡，Illya捏緊拳頭，已經夠短的指甲甚至陷進掌心肉裡——忍住，Illya Kuryakin，你可是擁有強大忍耐力的Apha。

 

　　當天晚上，身為一個身強體壯、千萬Omega仰慕的Alpha，Kuryakin皇室接班人的Illya，第一次在學生宿舍裡自慰。

　　而幻想對象當然是早些在學校廣場上遇見的同校Omega，他在高潮的同時，除了感到挫敗與混亂，還同時慶幸自己住的是單人宿舍。

 

 


	3. Por Una Cabeza

 

　　Illya Kuryakin與Napoleon Solo大概是全校最受矚目的學生——恰巧都是一國王子，並有志一同低調入學，直到升大二，才一起被校刊社揭露身份。

　　這兩個人一個讀化學一個讀機械，硬要說關連性的話大概就是化學研究大樓跟機械工程大樓很近，偶爾會在路上碰到，但他們可能一點印象都沒有——而刻意的低調使得他們在被校刊社報出來之前，都不知道彼此的存在。

　　校刊社的社員似乎有非常精湛的調查技術——Illya與Napoleon都用了中間名當作姓氏入學（透過特殊保密管道），他們不知道哪來的消息，直指這兩人分別是Kuryakin皇室與Solo皇室的王子——期中考期間的某天晚上透過社群網路公開，消息傳得很快，兩人的報導在發佈不到一小時後，就破了社團的讚數紀錄；隔日，他們在上學的路上被人群團團圍住，直到各自的貼身管家出現，才結束了這場災難。

　　值得慶幸的是，他們透過這件事總算知道彼此的身份——在Napoleon熱潮期時擦間而過的畫面、Illya深刻被對方的氣味吸引的場景之後，兩人都心知肚明、歷歷在目，卻沒人特別提起這件事。

　　對於沸沸揚揚的皇室話題（其中包括Illya過去曾得過的獎項條列，以及Napoleon歷屆男女朋友的清單），兩人都默契的毫不避諱，除了大方承認自己的身份之外，都提出了是為了享受一般學生的生活才隱藏身份的理由。

　　事實上，身份的公開並沒有真正妨礙到兩人的大學生涯——在話題消退後，教授及同學待他們如一，沒有特殊禮遇（Napoleon每次走進學生餐廳都會多得到一份額外點心這件事可是身份曝光之前就有的待遇），也沒有特權（Illya從大一下學期就有專屬小研究室也讓人見怪不怪）；讓人驚訝的是，這件事發生後並促使兩人相識——即使在這之前他們早已透過一場意外見過彼此——他們還是如原本的平行線般，生活在自己原本的軌道上。

　　直到某天晚上，學校的網路討論板被放上不知道又是哪傳出來的謠言，直指Napoleon覺得Kuryakin皇室的王子其實不會西洋劍，容易讓人誤解的標題隔日被大大刊登在校刊及公佈欄上當作校園內的娛樂八卦，這才使得兩人的生活開始有了交集——原先想要讓奇怪的謠言就隨著時間消失的Illya，在西洋劍社社員的鼓吹慫恿之下，到隔壁的機械工程大樓堵Napoleon，並於眾目睽睽之下有些可愛地（Napoleon事後這麼形容）問：「Mr. Solo，請問你有空跟我比一場西洋劍嗎？」

　　被突如其來的狀況搞得一頭霧水的Napoleon聞言，轉頭與身邊的朋友困惑對望，隨即像是想起什麼一般，轉向緊張得彷彿下一秒就會立刻逃跑的Illya，衝著下戰帖的人劃開微笑，「好啊，什麼時候？」

　　「今天下午五點，西洋劍社 _等你_ 。」Illya說完，僵直著高大的身體有些笨拙地轉身，在社員的陪同下離開（後來想想，“等你”這個詞似乎就像是在邀請Napoleon約會？）。

　　劍術對決前，早些換好西洋劍服的Napoleon翩然抵達，同時伴隨著有點太大聲的女性尖叫聲；Napoleon逕自走到劍架旁詢問，「我可以借一把劍嗎？」

　　不知是有意還是無心，Illya在看到對方挑走自己最常用的那把時，一股無法說出口的情緒堵在胸口，他阻止社員拒絕Napoleon，也上前拿了一把劍之後準備比賽。

　　那一場比賽堪稱是創社以來最精彩的一場之一，兩人實力相當，來回超過九分鐘分不出勝負，一個準備、一個後退、一個敲劍、一個還擊，整個空間只剩下西洋劍針鋒相對的聲音，一直到Napoleon一個失手掉劍，兩人之間無法被打破的氣氛才瞬間瓦解。

　　在眾人的鼓掌聲中，Napoleon摘下面罩衝著大家咧嘴笑，並且用腳勾起掉落在一旁的劍，放回劍條中並交還給一旁的西洋劍社員，隨後他走向也拿下面罩的Illya，扯下手套伸出手，「很開心能夠跟你比劍。」

　　「嗯。」不知道該回些什麼的Illya笨拙地拉下手套，稍微躊躇地握上眼前比自己小一號的手，「我也是。」

　　就在Napoleon準備放開手的同時，他感覺到Illya突然收緊的力道，帶著困惑不解對上那人的眼，只見Illya眉頭深鎖，Napoleon奇怪地開口：「怎麼了嗎？」

　　「你的味道。」Illya近乎神經質的低聲表示，「你又進入熱潮期了嗎？」

　　「當然沒有！」瞪大雙眼掙脫退後的Napoleon挺身站直，抬起下巴，聲音不大不小地表示，「而且，如果你想知道的話，Mr. Kurykin，距離我下次熱潮期還有半個月的時間。」

　　這下，全場的人都知道站在場中央的金髮Alpha在覬覦黑髮Omega的事了。

　　幾分鐘後，Illya整張臉脹紅的樣子被貼上學校的討論板，以三秒鐘一分享的速度被散播著。

 

　　***

 

　　Napoleon遲到了。

　　當他睜開眼，離開床鋪時，他的通識課已經開始十五分鐘了。如果是一般的狀況，他肯定會直接翹掉課程，但這次情形不同，這堂通識課是他盼了好久才擠進人數裡的世界電影研討。

　　這是他第三週上課，Napoleon一面檢視鏡中的自己，一面將襯衫扣子一顆一顆扣上，並習慣性留下最上頭的兩顆；然後衝到書桌邊整理好課本之後撈起外套匆匆往外奔去。

　　快步走在走廊上，他可以聽見從教室流洩而出的旋律，是《Scent of a woman》中，著名的Tango片段旋律，Napoleon的腳步緩了下來，他攏了攏衣服，被音符鬆懈的精神讓他覺得自己有辦法趁亂溜進教室，且不被教授發現。

　　就在他彎身準備鑽進教室時，前頭已經有個熟悉的身影擋在他之前——頂著一頭顯眼金髮的人手長腳長，雖然自己也不矮，但那人的舉動就像是被逼迫塞進紙箱一樣的不自在，Napoleon忍下笑意伸手拍拍前方人的肩膀，示意對方別試圖往前排座位前進；而在那人轉過頭瞬間的呆愣表情，讓他止不住微笑，Napoleon搶在對方發難前低聲道：「跟我來。」

　　不顧同學們的皺眉，Napoleon一邊微笑道歉，一邊往他剛剛物色到的座位前進，就在他們快要抵達之前，音樂停了，被關掉的燈也亮了。

　　「我想，Mr. Kuryakin跟Mr. Solo應該非常樂意為我們示範剛剛的Tango畫面，對嗎？」開課教授，Guy Ritchie站在台前，面帶微笑朝他們兩人表示。

　　被點名的兩人對看一眼後在眾人的私語中站起——Napoleon很快坦蕩地放下自己手中的書本及外套，首先走向台前，他等那個跟他一起遲到的金髮男同學走到他身邊之後，自動自發（又厚臉皮）地伸手搭上對方的腰，並牽起那人溫度略低的手——這刻意的主動引來不少笑聲。

　　「有沒有搞錯？我比較高，應該是我跳男生舞步吧？」

　　對方糾結的眉頭以及滿載不滿的藍色雙眼，還有那有點啞、有點性感的俄羅斯腔，Napoleon無法否認這些東西在自己的腦中作亂——他必須承認在Alpha連續兩次對他的氣味感到好奇之後，他也開始在乎起眼前這個老實的Alpha了——此時的Omega努力維持原本的慢條斯理，假裝自己一點兒也不在乎對方的一舉一動，並一如往常微微抬起下巴表示：「先搶先贏，Mr. Kuryakin。」

　　「你......！」還沒來得及反應及爭論，如薄紗一般輕柔的＜Por Una Cabeza＞從喇叭傾瀉而出，為舞步拉開序幕。

　　小提琴的聲音緩緩帶出浪漫、古典的風情，引出生動的探戈節奏讓Illya也忍不住跟著節奏讓Napoleon把自己甩出去——兩人的身體重新貼在一起的瞬間，Illya覺得自己似乎聞到了總是在影響自己的味道。

　　Napoleon踩著熟練的腳步，表情充滿自信，放在Illya腰上的手其實正微微顫抖——那股刻意才能察覺的氣味纏上他的嗅覺，眼前Alpha身上的味道像極了河畔的春風，舒服宜人，接觸在另一手的體溫偏涼，彷如河流中的清水，才剛掬起一把，便從指縫消失，殘留下的是撩撥情緒的氣味。

　　旋轉、貼合、繞圈，雖然Illya比Napoleon高了一些，但耿直的他可沒給他的男伴找麻煩，該下腰的時候下腰（Napoleon扶著他的手勁比想像中還穩），該轉圈時微蹲讓舞步有辦法持續，但這些都沒辦法宣洩那人對自己的吸引力——Napoleon不如預期的一個抬腳，Illya配合他閃身，他看見對方皇家藍一般的瞳孔中透露讚許，於是他不甘示弱地撞進Napoleon懷中，那人的溫度瞬間鑽進他的手掌裡，Illya突然害怕自己掌心的微微冷汗會被發現。

　　「記得纏住我的腿。」曲子快結束前的連續旋轉，Napoleon噙著笑意小聲叮嚀。

　　「不用你提醒。」Illya低聲回應。同時微微後傾，表情相當不甘願地伸出左腳纏上Napoleon的右腿，當他感覺到對方為了讓自己的姿勢完美呈現而再度拉近彼此距離時，Illya清楚感受到自己的耳朵一陣發燙，而台下似乎有人拿出手機，大概是想要增加皇室八卦的討論量。

　　Napoleon的膝蓋稍稍曲起，他的視線正好對上Illya的側臉，那發紅的耳朵讓他必須壓抑想舔上去的衝動——Napoleon當然沒有這麼做，他只是拉起Illya，然後在那雙終於開始熱一點的手抽離時，向台下的同學們鞠躬，以掩飾自己內心的騷動。

　　有Alpha那麼可愛嗎？

　　Napoleon在坐回位置時，偷偷瞥了眼坐在前兩排的人，偏白的膚色讓頸上淡淡的粉紅更加明顯，Napoleon不知道為什麼覺得心情很好，他寫了一張紙條，打擾正認真上課的同學們，將之傳到Illya手中。

　　從陌生臉孔手中接過紙條的Illya順著同學指著的方向看去，Napoleon正對他微笑，這讓他反射性瞇起眼，拉開手中的紙條，上頭寫著：『Oleg的社交舞教得不錯。』

　　那人 **也** 偷偷調查過自己？

　　Illya又抬頭看了眼對方，只見那個剛剛還在分心跟他傳紙條的人，現在正皺眉盯著台前，表情彷彿在思索很重要的問題一樣；沒有多做猶豫，Illya提筆在上頭回覆：『謝謝，相信Sanders的課程也蠻有趣的。』

　　收到回傳的紙條後，Napoleon快速閱讀上頭的內容，興味富饒地挑眉——看來他們都用自己的方式好好地 _瞭解_ 彼此了。

　　他往下注視Illya的背影，那散發著堅決不轉頭的態度激發了Napoleon的興致——他立刻掏出手機，把他認識的那個讀化學的女Alpha約出來吃午餐，順便執行針對Illya的小測試。

 

　　***

 

　　Illya才剛踏進學生餐廳，就發現投射在自己身上的多道視線——他習慣這種狀況，畢竟身為皇室成員，每天被放在放大鏡下面觀察也不是多新鮮的事；在他與Napoleon荒唐的西洋劍較量之後，這樣的視線又更多了，每一道視線彷彿都在問著：「你們什麼時候搞上的？」、「你怎麼能把全校第一性感的Omega拐走？」、「這該不會是皇室間的聯姻政策吧？」

　　他不懂為什麼Napoleon可以在這些視線裡如此自在，對方甚至像旁觀者一般的正在跟一個女Alpha吃飯......等等，女Alpha？

　　Illya覺得自己的臉部肌肉緊繃了幾分，他在眾人的眼神中又理解出了一個問題：「為什麼你不是陪在Napoleon身邊的那個？」

　　於是，他端起自己的餐點，做出他幾乎不可能做的舉動——裝熟（天曉得他當時發了什麼瘋，去他的Alpha的天生佔有欲）。

　　Illya走到Napoleon的桌邊，以完全忽視女Alpha的態度詢問：「請問你旁邊有人坐嗎？」

　　聞言，Napoleon抬臉並似笑非笑地拉開旁邊的椅子，「如果你想要的話，這個位置就有人坐了。」

　　開始搞不懂自己為什麼要這樣的Illya坐下了，他握好餐具，抬頭瞪著坐在對面、雙眼中帶著興味且毫不掩飾盯著他看的女Alpha，略帶敵意說道：「抱歉，打斷你們的談話。」

　　「噢，你不用介意。」女Alpha的臉上堆滿笑意，她的視線很快改對著Napoleon，「你不介紹我們認識嗎，Napoleon？」

　　「抱歉，我的疏忽。」裝模作樣地清嗓，Napoleon說，「這位是Victoria，而這位男士就是鼎鼎大名的Illya Kuryakin。」

　　「久仰大名。」Victoria朝Illya伸出手，兩人在空中短暫交握之後，Victoria開始收拾桌面，「很抱歉不能陪你們聊，我必須去準備等等的化學論文。」

　　聽到對方是同科系的，Illya皺眉，像是努力在腦中搜尋簡單得可怕的社交名單；Victoria在起身離去前又衝著他微笑，「如果你有論文上的問題，都可以問我，Illya，我可以介紹指導教授給你。」

　　「謝謝。」覺得氣勢上被對方削弱的Illya乾巴巴地回話，他瞪著那曼妙的身影離去，眉頭都要打結了還是想不起對方究竟何方神聖。

　　「原來你喜歡這種類型的？」

　　Napoleon的聲音出現在他的耳裡，這讓Illya中斷思考，他轉頭看著那帶著戲謔微笑的男人反駁，「我才沒有。」

　　「要我形容你的眼神給你聽嗎？」

　　「不需要。因為我知道我沒有。」

　　「所以？你特地找了一個我旁邊的位置，只是為了告訴我你對Victoria沒感覺？」

　　「才不是，我......」想起自己的唐突，Illya看著對方惡作劇的表情無從解釋，於是低下頭，開始自己的午餐。

　　「Victoria正在讀化學研究所，她準備要畢業了。」Napoleon一邊吃著蘋果派，逕自說了起來，「她正好在做一些關於降低Omega熱潮期氣味的化學研究，順帶一提，她的吻技真的不錯，你真的不去認識一下？」

　　耳朵捕捉到“她的吻技真的不錯”這幾個字，Illya手中的叉子（鐵製的）啪的一聲從握柄中間斷裂，Napoleon瞪大雙眼看著那人的側臉，咀嚼肌明顯突起，明顯就是咬牙切齒的模樣，Illya沈默半晌後靜靜轉頭，「你們已經搞在一起了？」

　　「當然沒有。」用著被冒犯的語氣，Napoleon照實回答，「而且，就算我跟她在交往，又跟你有什麼關係，Mr. Kuryakin？」

　　「身為一個Alpha，」Illya努力壓抑自己的情緒，他發現自己完全不能接受任何一個有關眼前的Omega被拐走的事實，而實際上，他正在做的只是胡言亂語：「我想我是有權力問這件事的。」

　　「那就不要像個鴕鳥，Kuryakin。」黑髮Omega討厭被控制的感覺，他收起玩笑嚴肅回覆，「如果你想要得到這樣的權力，不是背出我的熱潮期、聞出我的氣味就好，我相信這世界上能夠做到這件事情的Alpha多的是。」

　　Illya還來不及回話，Napoleon便蓄意在他面前吮掉手指上的蘋果餡，隨後拿起自己的餐盤起身離開——這讓Alpha氣惱自己的魯莽與不恰當，他開始有點後悔沒聽妹妹Gaby的話，好好研究一下如何吸引自己喜歡的Omega這件事了。

 

　　***

 

　　Napoleon覺得心煩氣躁。

　　只要他一閉上眼睛、停下思考，他的腦海就會浮現那個金髮Alpha的身影——他不太瞭解這個， **從來** 沒有一個人會讓他如此心神不寧，就像現在，他甚至有一種聞到Alpha身上的氣味的錯覺。

　　他不喜歡這樣，非常不喜歡——Napoleon從來就不認為自己會被 _任何_ 一個Alpha的氣味所操控，如今因為Illya的貿然出現（他是真的覺得Illya既無知又失禮），以及兩人不算多的幾次交流，他對於自己在這之後時不時不由自主想起Illya的味道感到訝異，這種狀況不應該出現在總是定時服用抑制劑的Omega身上，特別是他，他可是Napoleon Solo，對Alpha的氣味產生興趣可不是他的風格。

　　就在Napoleon覺得自己就要成功以理性的邏輯思考將Illya給拋到腦後的同時，另一個畫面又閃過他的腦海——那是前些天在學生餐廳，Illya在自己面前折斷叉子的畫面，他試圖逼迫自己轉移注意力（因為這樣他忽略了突然加速的心跳），但那個畫面卻不聽使喚地一直在他腦中重複播放，Napoleon知道他得正視那瞬間全身上下的騷動，然後忘記它；但那些不斷重播的畫面甚至讓他起了雞皮疙瘩——這當然不是什麼正常現象，沒人會在看到怪力發生時還興奮起來的。

　　更重要的是，他可不承認自己對那個Alpha著迷！（他再一次忽略自己的脈搏及體溫）

　　Napoleon整個人癱坐在沙發裡，手中握著遙控器隨意操縱自己剛做好的汽車模型，雙眼失神地看著角落某點，耳朵聽著機器的聲音在自己耳裡響著，最後他放棄似地嘆一口氣，隨手把遙控器丟到桌上，做什麼事都無法讓他提起勁的感覺太糟，Napoleon抓了抱枕蓋上自己的臉，他衝著枕頭大吼幾聲。

該死，他從沒這樣過！

　　Napoleon突然想起了他跟Victoria前幾天的談話——就在餐廳事件後的晚上，Victoria打電話給他，他們閒聊幾句之後話題自然而然帶到Illya身上，Victoria告訴他Illya讓她感受到Alpha強烈的佔有欲，『他是真的像隻獅子一樣在對我怒吼。』

　　「你是說，他在 _餐廳_ 對你怒吼？」Napoleon覺得這個比喻非常有趣，故意曲解Victoria的意思之後自己吃吃地笑出來。

　　『不，不是，你知道我不是這個意思。』電話那頭的女Alpha聽起來有點無奈，但她仍繼續稱職地扮演著戀愛分析師的角色，『你知道嗎？Napoleon，你把我約出去，根本就是正中對你有意思的Alpha的下懷——我是說Illya，他看起來就像是想要把你強行帶走一樣。』

　　「所以妳覺得我可以釣上他？Kuryakin皇室的王子？」

　　『不。』Victoria在電話那頭輕輕地說，『我打賭你們會在一起。』

　　Napoleon沒料到自己的好友會說出這種話，他的心跳不知道為什麼多跳了幾拍，擅長掩飾並忽略情緒的他不著痕跡地嚥下口水，「我們確實是會在一起，畢竟他很迷戀我的氣味。」

　　『天啊，Napoleon，親愛的。』Victoria聽起來就像同時對他翻了一個白眼（事實上的確是），不想浪費時間分析的她直接給了結論，『如果你不在意他，你就不會故意把我約到學生餐廳吃飯，這可是試探Alpha心意最典型的案例。』

　　Napoleon就這麼無法反駁了。

　　他記得當時他聽著好友無情掛他電話後的嘟嘟聲，腦子突然一片混亂——他喜歡Illya？別開玩笑了，他才不曾對誰動過心——這麼回想的同時，突然一股陌生又熟悉的氣味鑽入他的鼻腔、刺激他的嗅覺，那股香氣很舒服，一下子就轉移他的注意力，而他繼續想要聞到更多，那股氣味卻突然消失了。

　　Napoleon在周遭試圖尋找那股味道的來源，不過一會兒，他便整個人像是被雷劈到一般僵直在沙發上，最後頹廢地把自己埋進沙發裡——那是Illya的信息素味道。

　　他從來 **沒** 這樣過。這讓Napoleon有些焦慮，Victoria說的話此刻在他腦中迴盪，他每否認一次，腦海就出現一次Illya的樣子；那人皺眉、那人困惑、那人吃醋的樣子通通都塞滿他的腦海，Napoleon赫然發現，這些畫面中竟然有一些片段是他開始想像Illya與自己相處的幻想——老天，他到底有什麼毛病！

　　為了從這些複雜又毫無頭緒的情緒中逃離，Napoleon決定出去晃晃；他繞過餐廳、書店，走進校園，走在草地間的石塊上，最後挑了一處坐下，他靠在椅背上看著人來人往，不知不覺又想起與Illya的錯肩而過，想起Illya慌張的表情，想起——

　　突然的兩滴水滴在他的鼻尖上，隨即下起了如豆粒一般大小的雨滴，並在一眼之間變得非常密集，走在路上的學生大部分拿起書本遮雨，往最近的遮雨處狂奔，Napoleon也不例外，他跑進活動中心，隨手轉了其中一間社室的門把，門開之後便往裡頭跨步。

 

　　***

 

　　Illya在準備離開西洋棋社室前，外頭下起大雨。

　　他在室內懊惱著自己沒帶傘，又一邊思考從社室跑到校園川堂等司機來接他的可能性，就在此時，社室的門被打開了，外頭站著一個濕淋淋的少年，對方拍打著淋濕的雙手及頭髮，然後抬頭與他對上眼。

　　「噢，抱歉，我以為裡頭沒人。」Napoleon來不及反悔，他在心裡咒罵著自己的疏忽，真是怕什麼來什麼——即使如此，他仍在關上門同時有禮地問：「不介意我躲個雨吧？」

　　「請便。」Illya聳聳肩——自從那次在學生餐廳裡的不愉快之後，他們就沒有見過面，Illya還不知道該怎麼面對眼前這個總能牽引他情緒的Omega，畢竟Napoleon跟他Alpha朋友們口中的Omega很不一樣，那不按牌理出牌的個性及油嘴滑舌的調調讓他有點無法招架。

　　「Kuryakin？介意我把衣服脫掉嗎？」走上前的Napoleon伸手在對方眼前揮了揮，直到Illya回神並愣愣地允諾他之後，他才開始解開自己身上的襯衫，並隨手丟在桌上；毫無顧忌裸露自己的Omega撥弄著潮濕的頭髮，他環顧室內一圈之後，視線在Illya身上停下，有些遲疑地問：「雖然覺得不太可能，但請問一下有毛巾嗎？」

　　「有。」答覆的同時，Illya急忙起身，從抽屜裡拿出自己的毛巾並遞給Napoleon，期間他一直阻止自己不斷往對方身體瞥去的視線。

　　Napoleon的身材有那麼好嗎？那個胸肌是怎麼回事？還有那副窄腰跟翹臀......，Illya甩甩頭，不敢再繼續想下去，他佯裝鎮定走到棋盤邊坐下，強迫自己用下棋來喚回專注力，而不是繼續盯著那天殺的Napoleon Solo的身體看。

　　對方明顯的迴避激起Napoleon的好勝心，他知道自己對Illya的吸引力，而對方的反應讓他一時興起，想要捉弄眼前這個笨拙的Alpha——而他沒發現的是，每一次的呼吸中，帶有Illya氣味的空氣都讓他覺得放鬆且雀躍無比。

　　「一個人下棋有趣嗎？」他一面擦著頭髮一面走到Illya的對面坐下，Napoleon將毛巾掛在脖子上，「既然雨一時半刻不會停，不介意讓我走白棋吧？」

　　「......隨便你。」悶悶地回答後，兩人之間的突發對羿就展開了。

　　而Illya絕對不會承認也不願承認，在開始五分鐘後，他該死的都在勃起的狀態下棋。

　　兩人在大雨聲中一來一往，最後是Napoleon的白棋輸了，他兩手一攤，「之前就聽說你的棋藝很好，沒想到真的厲害。」

　　「普通而已。」Illya僵硬地回答。

　　「看來這雨還會再下一陣子。」Napoleon說，「我可以之後再把這條毛巾還你嗎？」

　　「你要這樣回去？」

　　「這樣回去怎麼了嗎？」

　　「......我的外套借你吧。」Illya一邊說，一邊以不容拒絕的態度將外套套在Napoleon身上。

　　「這也是身為一個Alpha該做的舉動嗎？」後者調笑說。

　　「隨你怎麼說。」下腹的激情為沒有溫度的對話而消退的Illya僵硬地回到座位上，排好西洋棋之後繼續單獨的對奕。

　　站在原地的Napoleon翻了白眼——他是真的不悅，但是他沒發現這件事——Napoelon將肩膀上的外套拉下，「謝謝你的好意，我這樣回去就可以了。」

　　抬起頭看著對方真的打算光著上身出去，Illya急忙撈起外套追上，並用外套由後一把將Napoleon包住。

　　「這又是什麼？紳士該有的舉動嗎？」一把掙脫Illya的懷抱，Napoleon皺起臉，還想要繼續挑對方毛病的嘴在下一秒就被高自己半顆頭的男人堵住。

　　Illya纖長的睫毛隨著猶疑不定的眨眼煽動著，Napoleon覺得癢所以朝對方看過去，卻沒想到原來兩人之間的距離，近得他就好像要掉進那雙裝滿憂鬱與無措的藍眼裡，他的嗅覺感知到Illya的慌亂，這使他進而察覺原來自己一直都在享受著Alpha的氣味，那股讓他平靜的氣味變了調，這連同他的心情也被影響了——緊張、憂愁、束手無措。

　　對方似乎也意識到了這個，Napoleon知道自己的氣味一定不小心傳達了什麼，因為Illya盯著他慢慢蹙起眉頭，貼著的嘴唇逐漸放鬆力道——與此同時，Napoleon發現自己不是那麼希望Illya抽身。

　　而先離開的是Illya，理所當然的，他緩緩挪開自己的嘴，之後站直身體，支支吾吾地想要解釋什麼，卻說不好一個完整的句子，Napoleon脫口而出：「身為一個Alpha，你早該這麼做了。」

　　也許這就是喜歡？

　　Napoleon沒有過情緒被信息素牽引的經驗，此刻他沒了早些時候的惱怒，現下他腦海裡的念頭只有該如何幫助眼前的Alpha平靜下來——他是真心這麼希望，除了期待那原本好聞的味道之外，還有更多的是他打從心裡想要平撫Illya的情緒。

　　明明一直努力逃跑，現在卻渴望向前。Napoleon自嘲著自己的矛盾，一邊給予Illya微笑，他不知道自己的信息素能夠幫助對方多少，但他願意試試看。

　　「是嗎？」天生的低啞聲線因為情緒緊繃而更加明顯，Illya盯著Napoleon勾起的嘴角，努力跟上對方的節奏回答：「希望沒有太遲。」

　　「是差一點點。」Napoleon往前跨了半步，走到Illya面前，他揚起頭與之對視，Napoleon捕捉那膽怯如幼犢的眼神，然後決定給Illya一個機會，「你有空撿一下外套嗎？我覺得有點冷。」

　　聞言，Alpha笨拙地撈起墜落在地面的外套，並幫Napoleon穿上，就在他又緊張得準備偷偷多拉開一點距離的同時，一向主動的Omega伸出手指勾住他的襯衫領口並往下一扯，他們兩個的嘴唇像是要貼上一樣，Napoleon注意到對方不知該往哪擺的雙手，感嘆說道：「天哪，Victoria說得對，你真是個木頭。」

　　「我這是禮貌。」

　　「大多時候不需要的禮貌，老古板。」

　　終於，那一步之差的距離消失了。

　　Napoleon在Illya的手悄悄貼上他的腰之後噴出笑意，並在Illya準備詢問他為什麼笑之前，將舌頭探進對方的嘴裡。

　　原來是這種感覺。Napoleon在被擁抱、被親吻、被Illya的氣味包圍時這麼想道，一個看起來不適合他的Alpha，身體卻在自己理解之前先認清這件事——那股從未有過的安全感讓Napoleon無從反駁被自己藏到心底、且忽略許久的心情。

　　討厭受制於某個Alpha是真的，討厭自己必須是Omega也是真的，但這些都將化為曾經，此時他在Illya的擁抱裡，找到了一個他願意張開雙手接納Alpha的理由——也許這就是愛。

　　他們就像是被迫分離兩地的情侶一樣，在久別重逢後對彼此難分難捨。

　　而兩人之間的緊張感也漸漸消失了，Napoleon甚至能夠再度捕捉到Illya身上那股總能讓他放鬆的味道。

　　沒一會兒，就在Illya用他笨拙的動作結束兩人的吻時，外頭的雨也終於停了，拉開距離的Illya支支吾吾還想再說些什麼之前，Napoleon噴出笑意，把自己送上前用行動結束Illya不及格的調情。

　　沒一會兒，Illya一邊吻著Napoleon，一邊不太溫柔地將人拉回社室。

　　「你還真是貼心。」Napoleon在感受到室內及室外的溫差時，貼著Illya的嘴唇表示。

　　「當然。」Illya聽起來有點得意。

　　在吻上去之前，Napoleon挑眉再度補上一句：「但是不夠浪漫。」

 

 

-TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章我真的改了很久，前後大概修了五、六次，為了寫出Solo的糾結......希望大家都喜歡！  
> 關於肉肉的部分，大概要從下下週開始才會篇篇肉wwww大家不用緊張哈哈哈～  
> 說到肉是絕對不會騙大家的（握←到底是在保證什麼）


	4. Christmas

 

　　那是他們最後一次學生時代的聖誕舞會。Illya Kuryakin與Napoleon Solo兩人身為王子，大學前三年把學業結束是理所當然的，第四年即提早畢業準備接管國事。

　　一向把握享受時光的Napoleon前兩年的聖誕舞會都有參加，反觀認真耿直的Illya，可是一次也沒參加過（即使身為王子的他需要具備社交能力）。

　　「將軍。」移動完一只棋子將軍對方，Napoleon抬眼衝著對面眉頭深鎖的男人微笑，「所以，我有這個榮幸邀請Illya王子當我的舞伴嗎？」

　　被點名的人沒有回話，眉頭緊蹙死盯著眼前的棋盤，明知沒有其他退路，步步死棋，卻還是硬要撐著不認輸；整個人靠在椅背上的Napoleon臉上盡是玩味，他看著交往半年的男朋友一臉苦惱、瀕臨壓力爆炸邊緣的樣子覺得好笑——雖然身為王子，Illya卻意外如他散發出來的氣場一樣不擅長社交，而這不僅僅是國與國之間的聯誼交流，就連在學校，Illya也習慣單獨行動，平常除了與西洋棋社、西洋劍社的社員們關係比較好之外，就是半年前意外愛上的Napoleon了。

　　促成兩人交往的原因，Napoleon笑說Illya應該感謝那場結束得很晚的大雨，否則依照Omega的個性，他還真的決定那天踏出活動中心之後，就絕對不要跟Illya有任何瓜葛——Illya聽了倒是在心裡鬆了口氣，畢竟對於沒有戀愛經驗的他來說，那天的脫序舉動不知道要花他多少的時間建立信心與勇氣。

　　在這之後，沒有人大肆宣揚，Illya覺得兩人還在熟悉彼此所以進度緩慢（Gaby跟他說一般Alpha在交往後一個月內至少可以做完半套），而對於偷偷在一起這件事似乎很享受的Napoleon則是難得貼心表示——礙於彼此的身份特殊，加上他們分別是Alpha與Omega，一個不小心鬧出標記、生子的事情對皇室也不太好——大概也因為這樣，Napoleon才有一種跟Illya在偷情的錯覺。

 

　　現在，坐在對面的Napoleon露出的笑，正是他故意掉劍結束比賽時的那種笑容，只是眼睛裡多了惡作劇——缺乏脾氣控制力的Illya在發現自己竟然無法真的發飄的時候，挫敗地抓了抓頭髮，「為什麼一定要逼我參加舞會？」

　　「因為這是最後一次機會，Illya，你想想，人生只有一次大學生活啊。」起身踩著花俏的腳步，Napoleon站到對方面前將那個沮喪的人拉起，「放心，我會教你跳舞的。」

　　「......我也有上過類似的課程。」抿起嘴，任由身體被Napoleon拉扯晃動的Illya悶悶不樂地道，「我們之前還一起跳過探戈。」

　　「噢，我都忘了，Kuryakin王子從小就接受各種專業課程的洗禮。」浮誇的語氣讓Illya終於瞇起眼看著他，Napoleon喜歡這個，他知道那是Alpha在警告時的神情，通常他只要再故意裝傻，他的Illya就會低頭給他一個讓人暈頭的吻，而他也這麼做了。

　　不得不說，Illya看起來雖然像個戀愛絕緣體，接吻技巧卻意外學得快又好——Napoleon伸手按住Illya的後腦，另一手摸過Illya耳後的Alpha腺體，那股沒被控制住，強勢、霸道又不失溫柔的氣味馬上包圍著他，Napoleon舒服地哼了幾聲，稍稍墊起腳讓自己可以整個人貼在Illya身上。

　　從交往那一天開始，打死不摸Napoleon頸上腺體的Illya雙手規矩地釘在對方的腰上，直到兩人難分難捨地結束親吻，Illya才用低沈沙啞的聲音問：「所以，我們可以待在家過聖誕節就好嗎？」

　　「別想，Illya，想都別想。」靠在Illya身上的Napoleon雖然被親得雙眼迷濛，但仍笑著清楚地拒絕，「別擔心，我會幫你挑衣服的。」

　　「不，Napoleon，我不喜歡——」一直以來都對Napoleon的花俏風格謝之不敬的Illya聞言拒絕。

　　「不想要讓我幫你挑衣服，就乖乖參加，知道嗎？」親了親Illya的下巴，Napoleon滿意地拉開兩人的距離，「後天晚上我會去接你。」

　　「等等，應該是我去接你。」

　　「當然是我去接你，Illya，別讓無理取鬧的Alpha基因作祟。」

　　「才不是因為基因，而是......Napoleon！該死！等我！」Illya無奈撈起兩人的外套，追上已經離開社室的人。

 

　　***  


　　舞會當天，Napoleon難得老實待在宿舍等Illya敲門，兩人相偕進入舞會會場之後，裡頭的女孩們蜂擁而上，Illya困擾地拒絕殷勤邀舞的單身女孩，而本來就很習慣這種場面的Napoleon則是一邊應付無關緊要的問題，一邊好笑地看著自己的男朋友陷入窘境的樣子。

　　在主持人的引言之後舞會開始，Napoleon先是有禮貌地拒絕邀約，然後攏了攏西裝，從容地走到Illya面前，並對著不死心圍繞著Illya的女孩們開口：「不好意思，請問可以先把Illya借給我嗎？」

　　被點名的人有一種如釋重負的感覺，Illya大狗一般老實向眾人道歉，一邊推開人群走到Napoleon前面，後者得意的低聲說：「你欠我一次。」

　　「有鑑於我乖乖來當你的舞伴了，應該抵銷。」Illya伸手摟上Napoleon的腰，走到舞池中，在音樂的帶領下，他發現自己眼中只有自己的舞伴，原先擔心會影響自己的竊竊私語及視線通通不在所能關心的範圍內，同時也因為如此，他必須強忍想要直接低頭親吻Napoleon的念頭。

　　微微抬頭看進Illya異常溫柔的眼神中，Napoleon狡黠一笑，「拜託，至少忍到這曲子結束，別在這時候親上來。」

　　「你感受不到我正在忍嗎？」難得直視慾望的Illya沒好氣回答。

　　「再三十秒。」Napoleon勾起嘴角提示，在時間的倒數中欣賞對方難耐焦慮的神情，直到歌曲停止，他們同時停下腳步，Napoleon瞇起眼，反手握住Illya的手腕，「不管怎樣都別停下腳步。」

 

　　他們才剛跨出一步，原本中慢的華爾滋舞曲就轉變成現代電音聖誕歌，不論有伴沒伴的人通通衝進舞池，更有人推擠Illya與Napoleon，試圖將兩人拉開。

差一點因為禮貌而停下腳步的Illya幾乎是被Napoleon拖著走，他們在踏出交誼館，Napoleon在Illya沒注意到的同時轉入一個死角，並在後者還沒回過神來的剎那拉下他的領帶，抬頭接下準備發問的嘴。

 

　　在嘴唇貼上的那一秒，Illya空著的手馬上摟上Napoleon的腰，他低下頭像個三天沒喝水的人，飢渴地吸取著男朋友甜蜜的氣息，且不斷縮短兩人的距離，以一種彷彿要把Napoleon塞進自己懷裡的氣勢，次次收緊擁抱的力道。

　　原本放在Illya後頸上的手因為對方施壓在自己身上的力道而向上揪住金色的頭髮，Napoleon藉此緩下彼此的吻，勉強拉開一點距離，喘氣抱怨，「你太誇張了，Alpha。」

　　「你還沒遇過更誇張的，Omega。」不知哪來的念頭，Illya的手往下一滑，移動到那豐潤的臀部上，極佳的手感讓他忍不住捏了兩下。

　　「更誇張的？在我之前？」抓到關鍵字的Napoleon有些不滿地挑眉，他沒聽說過Illya的緋聞，雖然那不代表對方沒交過男友或女友，但真正聽到後的醋勁來得讓他驚訝，Napoleon知道自己不是會介意另一半歷屆情史的人，但這樣挑釁的回話還是頭一次，他在脫口而出之後就有點後悔了，畢竟這太不像他會說的話。

　　觀察到Napoleon語意背後的變化，Illya面對這樣的突發狀況沒有畏懼，反而驚喜——這就像是為了實驗而將兩個勾搭不上的化學物質加在一起，卻發現他們產生了奇妙的變化一樣，Illya故意貼近Napoleon，用鼻尖蹭上對方的，他展現低啞性感的俄羅斯腔回應：「我想你應該會好奇我的接吻技巧是從哪學來？」

　　「該死，你該付點學費給我！」很顯然被激怒了的Napoleon用手指勾上Illya的領口用力扯下，以幾乎是啃咬的方式吻著對方，接著他聽到Illya的笑聲，於是洩憤似地用虎牙在上頭輕咬一口，「激怒我你很開心嗎？」

　　「我只是突然覺得，身為你的男朋友，我應該多少要知道你的底線在哪裡。」Illya難得露出惡作劇的微笑，Napoleon暴力的吻他一點都不介意，對他來說，那就像是小貓生氣的宣告，而另一方面，也是Omega在吸引Alpha注意的一種本能罷了。

　　「所以呢？是哪一任教你接吻的？前任？前前任？男人？我現在倒是真的好奇了。」將手插在胸口，Napoleon一副就是要打破沙鍋問到底的樣子看著對方反問。

　　「你何不說這是我的天賦？」Illya兩手一攤，側過頭一臉正在解釋化學原理的樣子，然後出乎對方意料之外地捧住Napoleon的臉，「同時我也不會覺得，23歲才有初戀是一件很丟臉的事。」

　　平常若是要看到一個身材高大、總是繃著一張臉的金髮男人臉紅害羞，可不是一件容易的事，尤其那個人還是Illya——Napoleon看著眼前的人說完自白之後一邊用母語低吼著“我發誓我絕對不會再說一次”的樣子，只覺得自己像是在欺負一個未經人事的處男（實際上的確是），他伸手帶著作亂意味往Illya的胯下摸去，「我想，我可以幫你經歷很多第一次？」

　　「不，別想，Napoleon。」按住對方的手，Illya像個刺蝟一樣豎起全身的刺警戒說道，「我們談論過這個話題，至少要告知對方父母——」

　　「是是是，要先詢問爸媽『嘿，我跟鄰國王子搞上了，對方是個Alpha，我可以跟他做愛嗎』，然後等著被拒絕。」

　　「Napoleon，那是因為我們身份特殊。」Illya看著對方不悅，他也無奈，雖然他們兩國之間沒有恩怨，但是國家間的政治通常沒有那麼簡單。

　　「當然，我們當然特殊。」Napoleon嘟噥著，「你最好感謝我現在沒有拉著你回去繼續參加舞會！」

　　「而你將會喜歡我幫你布置的聖誕樹。」大概是被節日氣氛感染，平常不耍浪漫的Illya難得主動牽起Napoleon的手，領對方往自己的宿舍出發。

　　「原來Kuryakin王子相信聖誕老人那一套嗎？」空著的手往口袋裡放，Napoleon率性地跟著對方的步伐。

　　「當然不是。」是因為覺得你會喜歡。

　　後面那句話Illya沒說出口，反正他知道在過幾分鐘，現實就會印證他的想法。

　　而Illya不知道的是，走在後頭被牽著的Napoleon早就猜到對方的想法——有什麼人會比被愛情沖昏頭的傻子還要更不像自己？

　　但Napoleon不會說破這件事，因為他們身份特殊，因為他們必須用嚴肅而強硬的外表包裹那被愛情沖昏頭的內在；他需要做的，就只是被對方牽著，然後在這幾個小時裡當個什麼也不知道的傻子，享受一點點普通戀愛的感覺。

 

　　Merry Christmas, Illya.

 

　　他們坐在聖誕樹下，像孩子一樣盯著不停閃爍的小燈泡時，Napoleon語畢轉頭，準確無誤地對上Illya的湖泊藍雙眼之後，他們接吻。

　　此時此刻，他們就像是一般的情侶，無憂無慮地享受著與身份無關的小戀愛。

 

 

-TBC.

 

去年聖誕節寫的！

突然覺得肚子好餓......（欸）

 

 


	5. When I miss you

 

　　長假開始後，學校裡的學生幾乎都回家過節，留下的學生寥寥無幾，其中也包括住在學校附近單人宿舍裡的Napoleon。

　　幾天前的聖誕舞會結束後，Illya隔天中午就回家了，兩人雖然共度一晚，也一起吃了早餐，但Illya死腦筋分開睡的堅持，讓Napoleon又惱又無奈——到底怎麼有辦法耿直成這副德性？

　　即使如此，他還是開車載Illya到機場，然後自己回宿舍。這不是他第一次一個人過節，或是在過節時不回家，他經常如此，與其回去應付那些擾人清夢的親戚媒體，不如待在學校做些研發些模型來得實在。

　　與以往不同的是，突然沒了一個人陪伴，讓Napoleon有些不知所措——太過習慣Illya把自己所有時間填滿的感覺，這也讓他意外發現短短半年的交往時間，影響生活卻如此深；Napoleon躺在沙發上盯著天花板發呆，他想著Illya身上的Alpha信息素、想著Illya的害羞表情、想著Illya堅強又溫柔的內在、想著Illya眉頭深鎖坐在棋盤前的樣子......最後他想到了Illya充滿破綻卻霸道的吻。

　　Napoleon的臀部在那一瞬間有被掐住的錯覺，他肌肉緊繃一秒，放鬆之後奇異的酸麻感自腰椎蔓延向上，他無法控制地顫抖，同時發出自己也意想不到的呻吟——靠！他光是想到Illya就有反應了？

　　對於這個現象完全不敢相信的Napoleon有些驚慌，他從沙發跳起認真感覺自己身體的變化，下一秒轉頭看向日曆——天殺的！他竟然忘了他的熱潮期！

 

　　跳起身，三步併兩步衝向臥室，拉開放著抑制劑的抽屜，將瓶罐裡剩餘的一顆藥丸吞下，因為緊張而劇烈起伏的呼吸並未因為藥物停止，Napoleon憑著本能猜到一顆抑制劑的藥效無法讓他撐多久，他這個月的熱潮期應該會很難過，他需要更多Alpha的信息素才能控制體內的燥動。

　　藥效開始作用後，確實無法完全阻擋Omega的發情，Napoleon無計可施，只能憑著與生俱來的能力找尋Alpha的信息素，他咬牙忍住痠軟的腰桿，忍住下身分泌少許液體的黏膩，果斷用大衣包裹自己，從玄關櫃子上的小盒子裡撈出Illya給他的備份鑰匙，盡可能以最快的速度衝進一個街口外的Illya住處關上門的瞬間，Napoleon整個人癱軟在地。

　　無法阻止體溫升高、腰桿軟麻的Napoleon氣結地搥地板，室內殘留的微小Alpha氣味無法滿足他，感受到下體誇張的濕滑，他絕望地呻吟，如果Illya在這裡就好了。

　　只是想到Illya，一陣酥麻感變從腳底由下而上竄進腦袋，Napoleon打了個顫，揮開身上的衣服，伸手隔著布料焦急地揉著自己隆起的胯間，他在掐上自己的乳頭時閉上眼喊著Illya的名字——他的Alpha，老實但強勢，他知道自己的氣味絕對能讓對方失去理智，但Illya最擅長的就是忍耐，忍到嘴唇抿成一直線，忍到額頭出了薄汗，忍到手指無法控制地顫抖——光是這樣想著就讓Napoleon再度低聲哀嚎，即使是這些小細節，都性感得讓此刻的他可以直接高潮。

　　 _Napoleon？_

　　噢，太棒了，這下還出現幻聽。

　　在地板上蠕動的Napoleon失序地轉換各種角度，試圖讓自己得到更多刺激與快感，不斷摩擦地板的臀部濕答答的，他可以想像那深黑色的西裝布料會被沾染成什麼下流的樣子。

 

　　然後，他突然感受到一陣濃烈的屬於Illya的Alpha信息素，Napoleon根本來不及反應，全身一緊，直接射精。

 

　　「老天。」

　　還沒從高潮之中平復過來的Napoleon勉強瞇起眼往發出聲音的方向看——是Illya， **千真萬確** ，他那應該在家裡過節的Alpha就跪在他身旁，在慌亂的表情之後是明顯的隱忍，他可以感覺到對方在顫抖，Napoleon試著讓自己不要喘得那麼厲害，天曉得他有多 **渴望** 眼前這個人，「Illya…...快點、快，操我。」

　　「你的抑制劑呢？」

　　聽到Illya沙啞著聲音說出這句話，渾身無力的Napoleon還是翻了白眼，「如果抑制劑有用的話，我還會倒在這裡像個蕩婦一樣求你幹我嗎？」

　　「那、那我該怎麼幫你？」湛藍的雙眼因為Omega濃烈的信息素而開始混濁，變深的藍色像是在預告Alpha即將失去理智。

　　「操我，把你的陰莖放進來，Illya，別跟我說你的家庭醫師沒給你上過這些課。」吃力地撐起身體，Napoleon伸手將Illya的脖子拉下，他在吻上對方之後就被暴風一般的Alpha信息素給包圍，這讓Napoleon發出舒服的呻吟，他總算成功讓Alpha願意靠近他了，與此同時，從身體裡分泌出來的液體更加氾濫，他另一手抓住Illya試圖規矩放在他腰上的手，往身後濕淋淋的布料放去，他感受到對方動作瞬間僵硬，卻還是情不自禁一把掐住他的臀部，這引發Napoleon全身誇張地顫慄。

　　Illya覺得理智逐漸遠去，即使如此，他還是堅守最後一道防線，嘴湊到Napoleon的頸上親吻啃咬著那因為發情而稍微腫脹的部分，濃郁的Omega香氣如同百花齊放一般地像他襲來，Illya甚至有一種暈眩感，他的手開始解對方的襯衫，依依不捨離開腺體之後蜿蜒下吻，Napoleon胸前的毛髮似乎是散播著花粉的雌蕊，經過時鼻子上羽毛一般的搔癢感讓他更加興奮，Illya雙手握在Napoleon的胸膛上，以拇指壓捻挺起的乳頭，聽著Napoleon細細的唉叫，Illya嚥下口水，張口含上左邊的乳粒。

　　胸前溫暖濕潤的感覺加上舌尖不時的挑逗讓Napoleon瘋狂，體內的空虛感同時叫囂猖狂，他一邊難耐地扭動身體，一邊伸手按上Illya頭頂稍微施力暗示對方往下——謝天謝地，Illya終於捨得移動，他低頭注視那金色的腦袋緩慢向下親吻著自己的身體，經過的地方因為唾液殘留又接觸空氣而起了小小的疙瘩，Napoleon看著對方終於解開自己的褲頭，並且連同內褲往下一拉——剛剛解放完的性器還沒充血，濕淋淋地躺在他的腿間。

　　Napoleon本來以為Illya會直接幫他擴張（畢竟這才是Alpha的主要目地），殊不知後者一把握住他的陰莖，且張口含入——「唔！」溫柔的口腔讓Napoleon彈了下身體，他加重粗喘，雙腿朝地板蹬了蹬，「Illya…...啊哈，別舔那、啊！」

　　仔仔細細服侍著在自己嘴裡逐漸充血的性器，Illya在其恢復硬度後，雙手往下鑽入地板與Napoleon臀部之間，他托著Omega彈性十足的臀部，深喉的同時掐揉臀肉，他可以聽見上頭的呻吟，也可以聽見那飢渴的穴口因為Napoleon的掙扎動作而發出淫糜的水聲。

　　Illya似乎因為這個而更起勁了，他將對方的臀部抬起讓自己能夠將性器全部含入，且病態地享受著異物抵在喉嚨而產生的嘔吐感，雙耳聆聽Napoleon的低聲尖叫，雙手隨著Omega的扭動在臀上揉捏，憑著直覺認為對方快要射精前，在毫無預告之下，將食指插入Napoleon等待已久的後穴裡。

　　「咿——！」胯部彈起，Napoleon在這一瞬間射在Illya嘴裡，後穴緊緊吸附著Illya的手指，他感受到Alpha的嘴緩緩離開他的性器（一邊吐出來的同時又不斷吸吮幾下，這讓他快瘋了），身體的熱度總算下降了一些，但後穴的空虛感也同時增加——這大概是抑制劑的後遺症，因為太久沒有在發情期時感受Alpha的信息素，一但沒有服用足量的抑制劑，Omega就會像是吃了春藥一樣渾身難耐。

　　在感受體內的手指輕鬆地從一根被加至三根，Napoleon不斷下壓身體，試圖讓Illya纖長的手指碰觸到敏感點；此時，他的Illya正親吻著他，舌頭撩撥敏感的上顎，收吻時甜蜜地吸吮著他的下唇，Illya的嘴才一離開，Napoleon的呻吟便從嘴裡溢出，Alpha轉而向下嚙咬Omega頸上的腺體，濕透的手指找到前列腺後毫不留情地按壓著，他的鼻腔瀰漫著越來越濃的Omega信息素，陰莖也因此漲得發疼，偶爾擦過Napoleon的腹部卻沒有下一步動作。

　　被弄得一塌糊塗的Napoleon在習慣一連串的刺激之後找回一些意識，他發現Illya似乎想藉由手指以及牙齒縮短他發情的反應——這個推理才剛閃過腦海，Napoleon隨即氣呼呼地伸手扯住Illya的領口，強硬地讓對方與自己接吻；趁金髮男人漸漸沈浸在兩人纏綿的吻時，Napoleon以迅雷不及掩耳的速度翻身壓到對方身上，Alpha還插在他體內的手指因為自己的動作而更深入，Napoleon軟軟地叫了一聲，還要命地擺臀用身體蹭著Illya胯間的隆起。

　　「Napoleon！別鬧了！」耳朵上的脹紅蔓延至臉頰上，Illya用力喘氣，沙啞著聲音低聲叫罵，「我知道怎麼樣能讓你比較舒服！」

　　「而我也知道怎麼樣讓自己 **更** 舒服！」Napoleon發瘋似地回話，他低下頭啃上Illya耳後的腺體，身下的Alpha在那瞬間低吼一聲，中途被壓制下來的Alpha信息素再度傾洩而出，Omega發出滿意又爽快的呼嚕，並開始動手解開Illya的褲頭。

　　Illya的手指被Napoleon拉出體內，三根手指之間牽出情色的黏稠，Omega抬起身，一面咬著Alpha的腺體分散注意，一面讓小穴緩緩吞入那看起來紅得發紫的碩大性器。

　　濕軟的肉穴沒有因為太過急躁的動作而受傷，Napoleon因為終於被填滿發出滿足的呻吟，Illya微微翹起的堅硬龜頭準確地擦過他的前列腺，Napoleon縮起小腹，腳指興奮地蜷曲，原先刺激Alpha腺體的嘴現在只能在Illya耳邊喘氣，Omega的信息素黏膩纏人地包圍著Illya，抵在Napoleon髖骨上、原先帶著推拒意味的手轉而抓上，因為施力過度而在白嫩的肌膚上留下幾道手痕。

　　Napoleon咬牙感受快感的堆積，Illya火熱、堅硬又粗長的性器被他的甬道吸咬著，Alpha的信息素透露Illya正逐漸享受這美好的性愛——這頑固的傢伙。Napoleon上下挪動著身體，瞇起眼看著被壓在身下的人在隱忍與放縱之間拉扯，不知怎麼的，看到Illya越是這樣，他就越想要逼瘋對方——於是他收緊臀部，並緩緩往下，讓自己盡可能貼近地板，使Illya能夠進入到難以形容的深處，就好像要把睪丸一起塞進身體裡，化為自己的一部份。

　　那一瞬間，Alpha的信息素充滿著失序與瘋狂；被那暴風一般的氣味包裹著的Napoleon不禁弓起身，這動作讓自己的後穴又吞得更深，就好像要被標記了一樣。

　　想要被標記。想要被這個男人標記，想要被Illya深藍色的瞳孔包圍，想要被這個男人的味道給纏上，想要成為Illya的Omega。

　　Napoleon一邊這麼想著，一邊任由自己更加貼近地面。

　　Illya擰眉用俄文咒罵兩聲，用極大的理智將自己從失控邊緣拉回，他伸手掐上Napoleon的臀部往上一抬，阻止對方將自己帶至子宮口，也阻止自己即將結成的結——他聽見上頭的Napoleon懊惱的抗議，而Illya贏回主導權，他抱著Napoleon起身，一語不發地親上那帶著生理性淚水的眼角，他知道Omega被拒絕標記時會有多沮喪（「你才不懂，你根本不懂！我終於知道為什麼明明你的氣味好聞得要命，追求者卻這麼少的原因了！」Napoleon事後白眼吐糟），但他不能趁著Napoleon發情時做出這麼魯莽的舉動。

　　安撫的吻一個個落在Omega的臉上，Illya在不久之後緩緩往上頂弄，他必須控制自己不要結成結，卻又要維持在一定的水準讓Napoleon可以覺得舒服；兩人交合的地方發出小巧可愛的水聲，原本還埋怨瞪著他的Napoleon也開始迷情意亂地抱住他，讓兩人的吻變得腥羶纏綿，忽然，Illya抱起Napoleon的雙腿，以驚人的腰力及力量一個起身，沒讓對方來得及反應就往臥室走去。

　　原本在子宮口外的範圍內進出的性器隨著Illya的腳步偶爾擦過子宮口邊緣，Napoleon緊抓著Illya背忘情大叫，就在他覺得對方快要結成結之前，就被扔進柔軟的床鋪裡，因為這一個震動，讓不知何時又充血的性器在沒有任何刺激之下三度射精。

　　躺在床上氣喘吁吁享受高潮的Napoleon視線不自覺尋找Illya的身影，當他看見對方想要套上保險套之後，終於放棄了想要讓Alpha標記他的念頭。

　　頑固、古板的傢伙。

　　Napoleon在Illya爬上床後這麼想著，後者趴在他身上，一面推入還沒發洩的性器，一面咬上他的鼻子，「別以為我不知道你在想什麼。」

　　「該死的保險套。」Napoleon側過臉啃咬Illya的喉結，並悶悶不樂地表示，「媽的，我根本感覺不到你！」

　　「真的嗎？」沒等Napoleon頂嘴，Illya用力一頂，幾乎撞上了Napoleon的子宮口，身下的人噎了一下，低下頭咬上Illya的胸口，Alpha沒有痛意，反而覺得一陣搔癢，「你喜歡這樣，Napoleon，你喜歡粗暴一點的對吧？」

　　「見鬼的，要做就快點！」明明已經解放過三次的身體卻因為剛剛一頂而感到無比搔癢，他想要再被填滿，管他有沒有被標記，只要能夠把他填得滿滿的——Napoleon抬起腿夾住Illya的腰，小腿交叉在對方的背上催促著。

　　Illya抬起Omega的臀部，恭敬不如從命的一下又一下地用力衝撞，深入淺出，每一次都準確擦過前列腺、頂在子宮口邊緣；Omega那暫時射不出東西來的肉器又軟又可憐地晃動著，前端不斷溢出透明液體，而以為自己已經暫時解除敏感狀態的Napoleon則是無法自己地浪叫，他的手揪著床單與Illya的手臂，像是漂浮在海上的人緊抓著浮木，最後透過那一層薄薄的保險套感覺到Alpha在自己體內結成了結，卡在子宮口之前，同時，他又小小高潮了一次。

　　等待高潮結束的Illya趴在對方身上，他鮮少感受形成結的快意，更沒有埋在Omega柔軟體內高潮的經驗；他可以感受到自己的信息素與Napoleon的交合在一起，雖然不如真正標記那般緊密，但也讓他覺得無比滿足——至少在某整程度來說，他標記了他的Omega。

　　「還真是好辦法。」渾身濕透的Napoleon用手梳理著Illya的金髮，聲音沙啞地表示。

　　「是的，你不得不承認我很精明。」Illya懶懶地躺在Napoleon肩上，手指來回在對方頸上的腺體來回撫摸著，「你的抑制劑呢？」

　　「沒了，剩下一顆，但因為我的身體渴望著Alpha所以沒發揮效用。」Napoleon一邊說，一邊讓自己靠在Illya身上，他故意挑在靠近乳頭的位置，讓鼻息的吸吐都噴在Illya的胸前，那慢慢泛紅的肌膚讓他開心地勾起嘴角。

　　「這不好玩。」Alpha啞著聲音制止對方，他覺得他的結可能又要再多等一段時間才有辦法消掉了。

　　「你呢？什麼時候回來的？」感覺到Alpha的結正緩緩消退，Omega淘氣地翻身纏到Illya身上，一百八十度的晃動讓結合的地方受到足夠的摩擦，沒有防備的Alpha呻吟了聲，隨即伸手拍了他的臀部當作懲罰。

　　 「今天早上剛回來，本來應該是驚喜。」這大概是Illya有生以來第一次說謊，他告訴爸媽，他有一個化學實驗必須在假期後提出報告，所以草草結束聖誕節的家庭聚會，甚至沒有等到跨年結束就直接回宿舍。

　　「噢，確實是個驚喜。」Napoleon的愉悅全寫在臉上，他整個人趴到Illay身上，任由已經沒有結了的性器從自己的身體中滑出，咬著Illya的胸膛，在上頭留下不淺不深的痕跡，「沒有你的話我大概要痛苦個兩三天。」

　　「幸好我有給你備份鑰匙。」低下頭吻了吻Napoleon的頭髮，Illya順毛似地撫摸著Napoloen的背脊，「要洗澡嗎？」

　　「嗯。」已經找好位置的Napoloen點點頭，然後說出讓Illya無言以對的提議：「我醒來就去。」

 

　　***

 

　　Napoleon再次清醒後，身體沒了黏膩感，床單也被換新了；他眨眨眼，視線對焦在Illya的臉上，他看著那對整齊並蔓延眼角的眉毛，還有那漂亮濃密的金色睫毛，眼皮底下是他最愛的清澈藍眼珠，他們靠得很近，Napoleon甚至都能細數Illya睫毛的數目。

　　他輕輕噘起唇，讓兩人若有似無地接吻，隨即為自己純情又無聊的舉動低聲發笑；他的身體已經不那麼難受了，甚至因為一場激烈的性愛而感到飢餓，Napoleon小心翼翼地掙脫對方的懷抱（他們多次睡在同間屋子，在彼此懷裡醒來還是第一次），起身走到廚房，打算用剩餘的食材做些可以充飢的東西。

 

　　Illya是被鐵器敲擊的聲音吵醒的，精神遊走在半夢半醒之間，他摸了摸身邊的位置，直到確認他的Napoleon不在身邊才睜開眼，然後隨便撈了自己的居家褲套上，往傳出聲音的廚房走去。

　　那是裸著半身的Napoleon穿戴圍裙做菜的畫面——被包裹在深藍色絲綢布料下的臀部渾圓翹起，往上是美好完整的蝴蝶結，再來是光裸、灑滿點點紅印及些許抓痕的背，光是想到兩人在幾個小時前是如何交纏再一起的，就能讓擅長壓抑的Illya感受到胯間的變化——他根本來不及思考，被Omega吸引的身體情不自禁地往前，由後抱住Napoleon，一手探進圍裙裡，撫摸著那如臀部一般結實又有彈性的胸部。

　　「嘿！你該慶幸我沒在切東西！」看起來像被嚇到的Napoleon丟下湯杓轉頭咬了下Illya的嘴唇，「我想弄點吃的，你餓嗎？」

　　「嗯......。」將對方的啃咬轉化為一個甜膩的吻，Illya原本撫摸著Napoleon胸部的手，開始捏起對方乳尖，後者嗯了幾聲試圖阻止，像是已經上癮了的Illya下探握住撐起布料的勃起。

　　「等、等.......Illya，魚湯還在滾......嗯。」

　　當機立斷將瓦斯關掉的是Illya，他將Napoleon帶至沒擺餐點的餐桌一角，讓對方靠在上頭，自己則是一面啃咬著對方的後頸同時拉下那舒適的褲子，手指伸進還柔軟濕潤的小穴裡確認沒問題之後，扶著自己的性器再度插進去。

　　「老天，這下輪到你發情了嗎？」身體因為刺激而畫出漂亮的弧度，Napoleon緊閉雙眼，咬牙調侃。

　　「這是你的錯，Omega。」Illya一邊吻著Napoleon的身體，一邊含糊地說道，「你不該穿上這件圍裙。」

　　「所以你喜歡這個？裸體圍裙？」哼哼笑出來，Napoleon發現對方的喜好之後故意抬高臀部，並且施力夾緊，「還是你更喜歡這樣？」

　　被撩撥的Illya低吼一聲，掐住Napoleon的腰，又是一陣失序的衝撞。

　　最後，一切的清理及晚餐變成宵夜的後續處理，理所當然成了Illya的工作；而躺在床上撫著發痠的腰的Napoleon則是有點後悔，自己好像不該一下子就把Illya開發到這樣的程度。

　　該死！他的Alpha根本是天生的種馬！

　　在坐下時，還有一種被插入的錯覺的Napoleon，在心裡下了關於這次發情期（兩人初次性愛）的最後感想。

 

　　飯後，他們坐在小而溫暖的客廳裡看電視，Napoleon疲倦地打個呵欠，他看著電視裡的人們興奮地倒數，然後是一個個漂亮絢爛又生命短暫的煙火綻放在夜空，他感受著Illya有一下沒一下梳著自己頭髮的手指，還有溫暖厚實的擁抱，以及沉穩律動的心跳；Napoleon沒來由地抬起頭，他這才發現對方似乎已經快要進入睡眠，他好笑地喊了聲：「Illya？」

　　「嗯？」像是被電視看到睡著的老人，Illya迷濛地撐起眼皮，視線下探看著仰望他的Napoleon，「怎麼了？」

　　「沒什麼。」只覺得自己的男朋友真可愛的Napoleon笑開了嘴，可愛的虎牙彷彿在向全世界炫耀此刻的溫馨，「新年快樂。」

　　聞言也劃開微笑的Illya低下頭，找到Napoleon的嘴並在上頭親了一口。

　　看來，趕回宿舍陪其實不愛過節日的戀人（甚至幫他解決了生理困難），確實是一個聰明又超棒的選擇。

 

 

-TBC

 

誰都無法阻止Napoleon被吃掉！

 

 


	6. Compared To What

 

 

　　同一時間結束大學生活的Illya與Napoleon各自回到自己的國家學習治理國家政事，但熱戀期的兩人還是一空閒就見面，這也讓兩人太密切的聯繫被媒體拿去大做文章，甚至拿出兩人在暗巷裡接吻的照片要脅兩邊皇室——這讓Illya與Napoleon乾脆一不做二不休告知雙方父母兩人正在交往且商議結婚的事，突如其來的自白擾得兩方都反對，Illya甚至因為這樣情緒失去控制，摔壞了一整間會客室的東西（從小壓抑情緒得來的結果）；而Napoleon則是被下了禁足令，但一點都沒被他放在心裡，照樣得空就去找Illya，甚至策劃多場會議安排在Illya的城堡裡舉行。

　　兩人的事情在八卦雜誌上鬧得沸沸揚揚，公關們一律給出最官腔也最不真實的答案，但這不是兩人想要的，他們要的是八卦雜誌揭露他們的一切——Napoleon甚至多次提議讓Illya標記他，如此一來他們就能名正言順在一起了；而這個提議也屢次被Illya駁回。

 

**Walk** **（常步）**

 

　　這天，Napoleon Solo在結束經濟同盟會議之後，跟在Illya Kuryakin身後走出會議室，然後一前一後走進Kuryakin皇宮裡的某一個房間。

　　他們都沒說話，Napoleon倒是熟門熟路地走到自己專屬的位置坐下，然後指著Illya身邊的袋子，「裡面的甜甜圈是我昨晚作的。」

　　沒過問就拿出袋子裡的東西，Illya雖然有一種不好的預感，但他還是咬了一口。

　　噢，太好了，這甜甜圈上頭灑的是鹽巴呢。

　　僅僅嘴角抽了一下，Illya把東西放到Napoleon面前的桌子上──這是兩人一直以來的默契，Napoleon只要有心煩事就會自己動手做一些點心，將注意力轉移到某件他不擅長的事上會讓他心情好些；從兩人在一起後，就得負責品嚐這些『心事甜點』的Illya則是會從那些食物上頭分出戀人的心煩等級——眼前這個鹽巴甜甜圈已經是紅色警戒，而他也大概猜得到Napoleon究竟在煩些什麼。

　　「很糟嗎？」看著Illya表情緊繃的吃相，Napoleon才放到嘴邊舔到麵皮，他就用力地吐出嘴裡的東西，「咳！抱歉，你吐掉吧。」

　　「我都吞下去了。」拍拍手上殘留的鹽巴，Illya趕緊往嘴裡灌入一大口水，然後從身後抱住戀人，在對方耳邊低聲說著：「Napoleon，最糟的狀況就是我們拍拖到他們都同意，一切都會好的。」

　　「但我不想要這樣。」視線一直停在正前方的大床上，Napoleon語調平淡回答，「我想到了一個可以在最短的時間內解決的辦法，但我需要你的幫忙。」

　　「什麼辦法？」像隻大狗一樣在Napoleon頸間緩緩磨蹭著的Illya悶悶發問。

　　「標記我。」終於轉頭，Napoleon看著Illya的金髮，堅定地說：「只要你把我標記了，他們就會無話可說。」

　　「不，我想他們會氣炸。」對於會影響國家、政治的事情相當敏感的Illya起身走到Napoleon面前蹲下，趴在對方的腿上，往上看著滿臉愁雲慘霧的戀人，低聲安撫；「我們可以不需要使用那麼極端的方法。」

　　「Illya，你害怕了。」雙手交叉放在胸前，Napoleon皺眉發問。

　　「沒有，我當然不是害怕，我只是......」Illya話還沒說完，Napoleon便直接起身，他有些慌亂，認識以來他幾乎沒看過對方這個樣子，「等等，你要去哪？」

　　「找Gaby，」Napoleon在回話的同時停下腳步，他微微側過身，緩緩地對上身後男人的視線，「我想她會比你更願意幫我這個忙。」

　「Napoleon Solo！」快步擋住對方的去路，Illya痛恨聽到這樣的話從Napoleon嘴裡說出口——明知道男人是在挑釁，卻還是無法控制情緒的自己看起來相當幼稚，即使如此，他還是以近乎粗暴的力道將Napoleon拉到床邊，並推進床鋪裡，Illya在對方要起身之前壓上去，最後一點兒也不溫柔地堵住那似乎還想要繼續胡言的嘴。

 

**Recover** **（恢復）**

 

　　Illya感覺到身下人慢慢軟化，最後收斂強硬的情緒，帶點道歉意味地輕輕回應他的憤怒，這讓Illya無法繼續自己的抗議，爾後慢慢結束這個吻，他有一下沒一下地啄著對方的嘴巴，低啞著聲線問：「別再說那樣的話了，Napoleon，你知道我會瘋掉。」

　　Napoleon抬起頭張口含住眼前濕潤的嘴，「就是想看你瘋掉的樣子，Illya Kuryakin，現在標記我。」

　　聞言，Illya嘆了一口氣，他再度把臉埋進對方的頸間蹭了蹭，悶悶問道：「我當然想標記你，我恨不得把你整個人變成我的。」

　　「那還不快動手？」Napoleon側過臉輕輕咬上Illya變得鮮紅的耳朵，爾後用舌頭輕輕滑過，像是在挑逗一樣地捲著男人的耳垂，「快點，膽小鬼。」

　　「別搗蛋了，Napoleon。」幾乎能說是嚴厲的語氣，Illya稍嫌溫和地喝止對方的動作之後，起身坐在黑髮男人的腰上，牽制那欲作亂的雙手，而躺在床上的男人卻一點也不給面子地晃動腰部，讓彼此的胯間產生摩擦，Illya在感覺到自己下腹的騷動之後無奈問道：「至少讓我知道為什麼一定要在這個時候吧？我們前面不都忍過來了嗎？」

　　而且兩人之中忍得最辛苦的還是想標記、卻為了一堆政治因素只得乖乖戴上保險套的他，現在這到底又是什麼情況啊！

　　「為什麼......」囈語般說著問句，Napoleon將被捉住的手腕往自己的臉頰移動，並湊上去舔吻著Illya抓著自己的手，「因為我們已經一個月沒好好相處了，再加上我現在是熱潮期？」

　　「......噢，的確是。」早就把對方的發情週期記熟的Illya皺眉點點頭，「別想這樣混過去，Napoleon，這不是標記的理由。」

　　看著對方強硬的態度，Napoleon嚥下嘴裡多餘的口水，也許是因為身體進入熱潮期的關係，也可能是因為兩人真的太久沒有獨處，他掙脫Illya的手，抓住金髮男人的領帶，往自己的方向一拉，讓兩人的嘴唇貼著彼此，Napoleon低聲問道：「那就是我的誤會了？我一直以為你很想把我變成你的。」

　　Napoleon的手從領帶開始下滑，沿著整齊扣好的扣子，手指勾上Illya的褲頭之後馬上離開，再以迅雷不及掩耳的速度一把握住衣料下方的性物。

　　「Napoleon…...」慢慢加重呼吸的力道，Illya伸手想要拍開對方的手——他想要弄清楚到底是怎麼一回事——下一秒就因為毫無防備被戀人一扯，整個人趴在對方身上，然後他聽見那滿是誘惑的嗓音在他耳邊如惡魔般地低語著：「所以，你也不想要讓我懷上你的孩子嗎，Illya Kuryakin？」

　　世界上絕對沒有一個Alpha能夠拒絕這種邀請！

　　標記戀人、讓戀人懷上自己的孩子、把喜歡的人完完全全變成自己的——Illya懊惱地低吼，他再度粗暴吻上Napoleon那張威脅力極強的嘴，舌尖來回掃過對方嘴裡的敏感點，直到他覺得身下的人終於軟下身體，Illya用最後一絲理智盡力拉開兩人的距離，他的大手溫柔地撫過Napoleon迷茫的臉，同時低聲問道：「又夢到那個討人厭的夢了？」

　　Napoleon聞言，沒有說話，表情瞬間變回剛剛的憂鬱，處於身體最敏感的時期的他清楚感知道Illya的擔心，於是他點點頭，「對，那個討人厭的夢又出現了。」

　　——那是一個非常糟糕的狀況，Illya回想Napoleon在兩人第一次做愛之前，告訴自己這件事的表情，他現在光想就覺得興致全失——Napoleon在十一歲的時候，第一次發情，但小Napoleon不知道這件事，他坐在皇家司機的車上，渾身發熱，結果坐在前頭的司機是Alpha，把車停在路邊，差點直接上了Napoleon——在那之前，恰巧在附近的皇家侍衛經過，阻止這場悲劇的發生。

　　之後，司機被解雇，Napoleon也接受一連串嚴格的訓練，他必須讓自己在發情期時也不被發現，他必須學著控制自己的氣味，這些訓練的副作用是，他開始與人保持距離，包括他的父母；Napoleon變得不知道該如何表達真實的自己，或者說他自己也不知道Napoleon Solo是怎麼樣的人。

　　Illya一臉悲傷地親吻著Napoloen的臉，嘴裡輕聲安撫著這個可憐的男人——Omega沒有罪，有罪的是那個該死無法控制自己的Alpha！

　　平常總會告訴對方自己沒事的Napoleon，這次一如反常地反身壓到Illya身上，他隨意在對方落下幾個親吻之後扯開Illya的褲子，隔著內褲舔濕蟄伏在底下的慾望，並且慢慢釋放出自己的費洛蒙。

　　「Hey，Napoleon？」忍不住挺胯的Illya不太確定地喊了對方的名字——男人的舉動太反常，雖然開始被氣味干擾，但他還是用驚人的意志力隱忍想把Napoleon壓倒在地的慾望，「至少解釋給我聽！」

　　像隻調皮的貓，Napoleon細細品嚐完從布料透出的誘人氣味之後，緩緩往上解開Illya的襯衫扣子，最後啄吻著輕喘的男人的嘴，「那的確是一個討人厭的夢，但這個夢的最後，有個力氣超大的怪物出現了。」

　　「......喔？」看著Napoleon慢慢劃開的笑容，Illya大概猜到狀況了——總而言之就是他的戀人又耍著他玩而已！

　　Napoleon看著對方恍然大悟的表情，一邊大笑一邊順著那強而有力的力道翻身回到下方位置，他在同一時間抓住Illya的臉親上去，最後咬了咬那雙薄唇：「我是說真的，你最後把整台車給拆了，然後......」

　　「然後？」Illya挑眉等待答案。

　　「然後你標記我。」Napoleon毫不掩蓋地將全身上下的氣味一次散發出來——他聽見Illya低聲咒罵，並感受到對方的肉器擦過自己的大腿內側，Napoleon露出得意的笑容，往他身上的Alpha丟出最後一根稻草，「內射的感覺真的很棒，你真的不想試試看嗎？」

 

**Chase** **（追逐步）**

 

　　金髮Alpha的理智線瞬間斷掉——他敢打賭這是全世界Alpha都會有的反射性動作，Illya吻咬著Napoleon那張調皮的嘴，一點耐性都沒有地拉開此時綁手綁腳的領帶，並一鼓作氣扯開那該死的白襯衫，扣子散落在Napoleon的身體以及床鋪上。

　　Illya不算溫柔地含住並吸吮著男人胸前的乳粒，這使Omega倒抽一口氣，軀體順著慾望弓起，迎向Alpha的嘴，Napoleon此時放任自己的信息素從正值發情期的身體散出，甜膩的氣味一下子纏上兩人，這是從未有過的經驗，即使在這之前他們也有過性愛，但Napoleon從來沒有這麼放鬆過。

　　被濃烈的信息素攻擊理智，即使是全世界最有忍耐力的Alpha也無法繼續忍下去，Illya暗暗呻吟，嘴唇貼在Napoleon的頸動脈上頭，感受戀人因為情慾而加快的脈搏，然後張嘴，像是吸血鬼一樣地咬了上去。

　　淡淡的鐵鏽味夾雜在甜蜜的蜂蜜味道中，Illya著迷地來回舔著自己咬出來的瘀血，他聽著身下的人驚叫，才剛滿意發出哼聲，自己胯間的腫脹就被一向不喜歡當被動者的Napoleon給一把握住，他微微抬起身，挑眉，「不要逼我打你屁股。」

　　看著被自己逼出Alpha本性的Illya，Napoleon露出得意的笑容，側過臉咬上對方的嘴，「你確定你只想打我的屁股嗎？」

　　Illya沒有回答，進而急躁地扯開Napoleon身上僅剩的布料，並將胯間那沾著液體的豔紅肉器含進嘴裡。

　　「噢......」舒服得嘆息，Napoleon起身伸手按住Illya的頭，手指穿梭在那柔軟的金髮裡，他輕輕揪著髮絲，腰部忍不住晃動著，試圖將自己全部塞進對方嘴裡。

　　Illya悉心含舔著突突跳動著的慾望，他不時抬頭與Napoleon對上視線——不論是因為興奮而突然加重呼吸力道，或是仰起頭、緊閉雙眼享受他的服侍，都讓Illya血脈賁張，他的舌頭仔細舔過上頭的筋絡後，將之緩緩吐出，並停留在頂端來回伺候著，Napoleon因為這樣發出細微又甜蜜的哼聲，原先放在身體兩側的手緊緊抓著床單，Illya這時緩緩往下，張口含住下方的陰囊，舌頭在上面繞了一圈，舔過中央，然後換另外一邊。

　　Napoleon覺得自己快瘋了，他伸手想要握住自己的慾望以抒解身體的熱度，卻在那之前被Illya阻止，男人強硬的力道按住他的手腕，並順勢將他往後一推，還沒來得及抗議，嘴巴就先被堵住。

　　他的Alpha很熱，Napoleon由這個吻感受到男人的狀態正因為自己的信息素起了變化，這讓他又得意起來——他伸手摟住Illya，熱切地回應對方的吻，同時弓起身體，故意用腹部摩擦著Illya腫脹的陰莖，他知道只要這樣，他就能得到他想要的——

　　Illya野獸般地吼叫一聲，往下張口含住他因為發情期而又腫又挺的乳尖後，以門牙輕輕咬住，並惡意地左右移動，Alpha聽見Omega痛苦中夾雜舒服的呻吟，才放開牙齒，以舌頭安撫那被自己欺負的小東西。

 

**Swivel** **（迴旋）**

 

　　已經蓄勢待發的Illya這才準備要動手——他起身，將Napoleon翻面並且強迫對方向自己噘起屁股，Illya著迷地握住那結實有彈性的雙臀揉了揉，然後輕輕掰開——那鮮紅誘人的小穴上頭沾著從Napoleon體內流出的透明液體，因為主人興奮而輕輕翕張著，Illya往那兒舔了一口，身下的人同一時間顫抖了起來。

　　在這瞬間，Alpha的邪惡與控制欲一股腦兒出現了，Illya一口氣插入兩根手指頭——因為足夠濕潤，再加上Napoleon正值發情期的柔軟，似乎已經準備好接納他的肉穴期待地吃著他的手指，Illya安靜地用手指在裡頭攪弄著，整個房間只有Napoleon細微的喘息以及液體被攪動的水聲，氣氛情色至極。

　　「Baby，你這麼想要嗎？」抽出手指，Illya看著好像很空虛、拼命收縮著的洞口，沾著透明液體的手沿著Napoleon的尾椎輕輕往上滑，抵達後頸便轉手一把握住Napoleon的臉，同時俯身，親上那不斷喘氣的嘴。

　　「唔......你該不會......想要用手指、讓我懷孕吧......」垂下眼簾盯著Illya嘴唇的Napoleon，一邊輕輕移動身體讓性器摩擦床鋪，一邊用氣音繼續挑釁他的Alpha。

　　「我知道手指沒辦法讓你滿足，親愛的Omega。」Illya啃咬著Napoleon的耳朵低語，之後起身讓對方再度面對自己，他抬起男人的右腿，並扶著自己等待已久的慾望緩緩插入——濕透了的小穴毫無阻礙地接納了他，Illya感覺到自己慢慢地被溫暖的軟肉包覆，甬道在他進入一半時，飢渴地加快收縮著，彷彿在催促他快點全部進入，他伸手輕輕點了一下Napoleon不斷溢出液體的前端，喘息間夾雜低笑說道：「Napoleon，別那麼著急。」

　　「我們可以看到底是誰在著急？」面對揶揄，Napoleon哼哼兩聲一面說著，一面往後一退，與沒反應過來的Illya拉開些許距離，他還沒來得及得意，下一秒Illya就往他的屁股上打了一下，「Ouch！」

　　「別搗蛋。」一直讓著Napoleon的Illya難得嚴厲，他雙手托起Napoleon的臀部，一口氣插到底——即使從前就這麼做過，少了一層保險套的阻隔，快感度卻能夠提升到令人暈眩的地步。

　　Illya緊閉雙眼享受這一刻，嘴裡忍不住發出舒服的呻吟，他的陰莖被緊箍著，Napoleon的肉穴因為腺體被擦過而快速蠕動吸咬著他，Illya看著身下因為快感而快速起伏的胸膛，他不禁伸出大掌摸上那觸感極好的胸部——整個手掌以乳頭為中心，貼上去之後，感受戀人的體溫以及與他同步的起伏，最後輕輕屈起指節，在那白晰的皮膚上掐出淺淺的紅印——就像是在標記一樣。

 

**Same foot lunge** **（同腳劍步）**

 

　　討厭在床事間被當作玩物及被動者的Napoleon（其實都是他自己覺得，Illya明明將他視若珍寶地撫摸），喘了幾口之後抓住在他身上作亂的大手往嘴邊放，他盯著上頭那雙獵犬般的雙眼，將那剛剛進入他身體裡攪動的手細細舔過，從拇指到小拇指，一根根放進嘴裡舔濕，途中不乏誇張的吸吮——這讓Illya又咒罵一聲，一把將身下的人抱起，使Napoleon坐在自己身上——這個動作自然也讓兩人結合得更深，Illya堅硬的性器一次次準確壓在Napoleon的腺體上，再差一點就要頂到那關鍵的子宮口。

　　Napoleon激動得縮起小腹，他無法克制自己不斷扭動身體的念頭，肉穴分泌出更多液體，不斷在進行活塞運動的地方甚至都起了小泡沫，那兒濕淋淋的，液體沿著Illya的身體沾濕他的大腿——其中，Napoleon興奮過度而不斷散發的信息素簡直要讓Illya直接射了，那比過去還要甜美纏人的信息素把他逼到懸崖邊緣，Illya雙手掐上Napoleon的臀部，在插入時放開、抽出時按住，隨著他們的動作而發出的啵啵啵水聲是房間的配樂，Napoleon嗚咽著整個人抱上Illya，後者正好就著位置張口吸吮發紅的乳粒。

　　不斷扭動的腰部開始酸軟，一直被進出的後穴因為快意累積開始加快收縮的速度並夾得更緊——這使得Illya進出有些困難，但Alpha沒讓自己委屈太久，他當機立斷傾身放倒Napoleon，並且扛起對方的雙腿，殺紅眼一般地往戀人體內衝撞。

　　“啪”的一聲，Illya往那白嫩結實的臀肉上不大不小地打了一下，喘息聲中夾帶著滿滿的調戲意味，「別咬得那麼緊。」

　　躺在床上的人根本無暇回嘴，正確來說，他現在只能發出「咿、嗯哈、啊」的聲音，處於發情期的Napoleon因為敏感點不斷被攻擊，早已敞開等待被標記的子宮口不斷分泌液體，他全身緊繃，抓著床單的手不自覺抬起，下腹的快感不斷累積，直到Illya再一次強而有力地擦過他的前列腺之後，越過臨界點的Napoleon弓起身體、拔高音量大叫出來——他在沒有刺激性器的情況下被插射了，無法形容的歡愉感太過強烈，沖刷他全身上下的神經，待他稍稍回神，才發現自己正帶著哭腔，不斷喊著戀人的名字。

　　在上頭的Illya肉器被咬得難受，幾乎是被固定在Napoleon高潮那瞬間的位置，他低聲安撫著Napoleon，並伸手溫柔地套弄著對方鮮紅的可愛肉器，使之又溢出些許精液。

 

**Link** **（連接步）**

 

　　躺在床上偶爾抽搐的Napoleon眨著沾滿生理性淚水的雙眼看著Illya，他感知身體的變化——一個標記的絕佳時機——Omega抬起雙腿夾住Alpha的腰。

　　接受到暗示的Illya一面傾身往前，一面發出摻雜痛苦與舒服的低吟，他感覺到自己的性物往更深的地方前進，直到一塊軟肉包裹上他的龜頭，一股吸引力引誘著他往前，Illya低吼了聲，往那個地方頂入，然後無法自己地射精。

　　屬於Alpha的氣味纏著Omega的，原先如同蜂蜜一般濃郁的味道被甜橙的活潑氣味激活，蜂蜜味最底層的那份香甜瞬間釋放在兩人之間——Napoleon感受到射進自己身體內的暖熱，他縮緊小腹箍住他的Alpha，後者則是在他的頸間留下一個又一個過份激動的印記。

　　沒辦法用任何文字及言語形容的感覺在兩人身上竄流，Illya趴在Napoleon身上粗重喘氣，而後者則是緊摟著Illya的身體——被標記之後的感覺彷彿電流，從腹部蔓延開來，散播至每一條神經——他全身上下都感受著一件事：從現在開始，他是屬於Illya的。

 

**Viennese cross** **（維納斯交叉）**

 

　　金髮Alpha順過氣之後微微抬起身體，側過臉親吻著黑髮Omega臉上的淚痕，然後往那濃密纖長的睫毛輕點幾下，感受掛在上頭的淚珠，最後他選擇了Napoleon微啟、還在喘氣的嘴，低啞的聲音充滿欣喜，「你是我的了。」

　　Napoleon慵懶地抬起眼，任由自己陷入那雙清澈的藍眼睛裡，他湊到Illya的嘴邊，同樣低啞的聲音回嘴，「就不能說些比較實際的感想嗎？」

　　Illya咧嘴一笑，露出可愛的虎牙，他的大手鑽進床鋪與Napoleon的臀部之間，一把握住手中的臀肉捏了捏，「內射的感覺超棒！」

　　「我的榮幸。」Napoleon翻過身——這個動作產生的同時，Illya從他身體裡滑出來，還帶出一些黏呼呼的液體——他趴在他的Alpha身上，伸出舌尖輕輕勾著Illya討喜的虎牙，「但我受夠黏膩的感覺了，我們可以換個地方嗎？」

　　「還要？」Illya挑眉，他的拇指輕輕擦過Napoleon的眼尾，「你剛剛還被我弄哭了。」

　　「那是無法控制的生理性淚水，我的王子。」輕佻地捏捏Illya的下巴，Napoleon咬上去，含糊地繼續說：「還記得嗎？我現在是發情期。」

　　「噢～我怎麼忘得了。」皺起臉煞有其事地回答，Illya摟住Napoleon，一鼓作氣起身，扛著嘴裡喊著要自己走的Omega往浴室走去。

 

　　正好，他們還沒嘗試在浴室裡做過。

 

-TBC

 

本系列的第一篇！！

也是微調最多次、校稿最多次的一篇XD

 


	7. At the wedding ceremony

 

 

　　在Illya標記Napoleon之後，兩國反對兩人交往的國親們也不得不接受這樣的事實——木已成舟，尤其是當Napoleon一臉無辜的樣子蓄意散發自己已經被標記的信息素時，想從中獲得政治利益的國親們各個恨得牙癢癢，卻又無可奈何——每次看到他們的表情，都會讓Napoleon非常開心。

　　於是婚禮順理成章地舉辦了。

　　在Illya與Napoleon的堅持下，沒有大費周章的程序，也沒有誇張的布置，一切都簡潔有力，就是邀請兩國的國親以及周邊國家的重要人物到場參加——其實就算那些人沒來Napoleon也不怎麼介意，反正他從頭到尾視線都只放在他的丈夫身上。

　　即使已經是刪減版，皇家婚禮依舊輕易消磨掉Napoleon的耐性（他不排斥社交場合，但絕對不是渴望Illya的時候），他在兩人必須對著皇室邀請的幾家媒體傻笑切蛋糕時，內心翻了一個超大白眼，於是他在刀子切開蛋糕的那瞬間，偷偷向身邊的人傳送了些許信息素——甜得讓人窒息的那種——他聽見Illya轉頭看向他的同時緩緩深吸一口氣，而他微微抬起頭，回予一個挑釁的微笑，視線內的喉結因此上下滑動，那一個瞬間安靜得就像能聽見Illya的吞嚥聲一樣，Napooleon為自己能夠輕易撩撥起Illya慾望這件事感到相當愉悅。

　　他可以感受到站在身邊的伴侶緊繃的神經，Napoleon佯裝愛死跟大家閒聊這件事，切完蛋糕後又與採訪記者多說了兩句——他才正準備要計算Illya可以忍多久，手腕就被熟悉的溫度包覆，在耳邊響起的聲線略微沙啞，他看著Illya有禮而強硬地表示：「抱歉，採訪到此結束，失陪一下。」之後，做作地回給媒體朋友們抱歉的微笑，任由Illya拖著自己往兩人的房間前進。

 

　　Napoleon幾乎是被甩進房間裡的。

　　Illya的力道之大，由此可以感受到他的慾望已經來到臨界點，Napoleon伸手揪住那個還在檢查門鎖的男人的衣領，往自己身上一拉，抬頭準確無誤地開始一個充滿性慾的吻——他們用力吸吮著彼此，汲取對方身上的信息素，Napoleon感覺到自己身上的襯衫被粗魯扯開，他噴出笑意，這使Illya稍微使立地咬上他的嘴唇，Napoleon壓低下巴，輕鬆接下Illya的懲罰，他伸手抓著戀人的襯衫，金髮男人的細長手指捏著他的下巴，另一隻手揪著他後腦上的髮絲，幾乎是固定著他的臉，使兩人深深吻著。

　　整個房間充斥著兩人胡亂發散出來的氣息，Napoleon一腳勾著Illya的腿，一腳攀上Illya的腰，放肆地扭動腰磨蹭著丈夫的身體；他的手胡亂抓著Illya的衣服，將挺直的襯衫從褲子裡拉出，然後故意用力揪啊、扯啊，讓白色的布料佈滿曖昧的縐折——兩人的嘴怎麼樣也離不開彼此，他們互相深吻著彼此，唇齒交纏，Napoleon好幾度有一種要喘不過氣的乾嘔感，這種感覺促使他更加猖狂地揚起頭挑撥對方的情緒——倏地，Illya起身抽離，並且一把將Napoleon扛起扔進床鋪裡，他注視著Napoleon的雙眼粗喘，爾後緩緩往下親吻著Napoleon的下巴、頸子、鎖骨、胸口，他緊盯著對方的雙眼，一個張口，含住戀人的乳粒，舌尖在上頭畫圈——Illya看著身下的人誇張地呻吟，甚至扭動身體——從Napoleon身體散發出來的氣息，可以知道對方是全然在享受自己的服侍。

　　Illya很快的往下，俐落地扯下Napoleon的褲子之後盯著伴侶胯間的顯眼紅色三角褲挑眉，「好險你的白色西裝褲料子很厚？」

　　「應該是你的視力太差？」泰然自若地躺在床上，Napoleon一點兒也不在意身體的熱度會出賣他的從容，他伸長雙腿，將腳放在Illya的肩上，「我想牧師剛剛看得很清楚。」

　　明知道對方是故意這麼說，Illya還是無法忍受幼稚的妒忌，他兩手一拉，將原本還在Napoleon腰上的內褲扯到小腿，隨後鑽進對方腿間，讓自己被Napoleon的雙腿與內褲困著，連預告都沒有，便毫不客氣地張口吞下豎立在腿間、正興奮著的性器。

　　「啊噢......」腰支一陣軟麻，隨後又因快感沖刷而弓起身體，Napoleon毫不掩飾地挺身，一手按著Illya的頭，雙腳不自覺收合，輕輕夾住埋在自己大腿根部的戀人，「Illya、那邊......啊哈。」

　　Illya一手握著Napoleon的腿，另一手在陰囊及開始濕溽的穴口之間來回滑動，並在毫無預警之下往那看起來好像很空虛的小穴裡插入兩根手指——嘴裡的莖器因此溢出了些許腥膩，Illya在吐出前惡意地用力吸了一口，Napoleon的身體激動地彈了一下，金髮男人起身，看著身下的人帶著生理性淚水的迷濛雙眼，不斷吐出性感喘息的嘴，他伸手拉掉現下充滿情色意味的紅色內褲之後，抓著Napoleon一個翻身，讓身體已經軟趴趴的男人趴在自己身上。

　　「用你喜歡的姿勢？」輕輕吻咬著Napoleon的嘴，Illya甜膩又含糊地說著，「還是你想要從後面？」

　　Napoleon的眼尾發紅，毫不兇狠地瞪了對方一眼，「少囉......唔！」話還沒說完，Illya的手指直接插入他濕軟的後穴，原先想要罵人的念頭因為身體飢渴的吸附而嚥回，Napoleon的雙手往後撐在Illya的大腿上，身體微微往後仰，瞇眼感受著在體內肆虐的手指。

　　Illya熟悉而不困難地探索著戀人的身體，明明不是發情期，肉穴卻緊緊吸附著自己的手指，光是這樣就令他血脈賁張；他的雙眼緊盯著Napoleon的每一個反應，並在對方準備高潮之前一股勁地抽出手指，聽見預期中的甜膩抽氣聲，讓Illya已經堅硬如石的陰莖更加興奮。

　　雙手改抵在Illya的腹部上，拉起身體的高度試圖讓Illya的手指退出，Napoleon同時用輕不可聞的聲音斷斷續續表示：「Illya…...進來......快、操我......」

　　「就這點能耐？」被弄得濕答答的手抓上Napoleon的臀部，他稍稍收緊手指，在上頭掐出一道道不輕不淺的紅印，Illya剛挑釁完後，Napoleon便逕自扶好他腫脹的性器，對準穴口慢慢坐下——這完全是Illya最愛的畫面，看著自己的小兄弟被一吋吋包覆，感受著柔軟甬道的熱度，每一秒都讓他不禁發出讚嘆般的呻吟。

　　終於坐到底，Napoleon一個故意收縮，揉著自己屁股的雙手因此收緊，肉穴裡的性器突突跳著，這使他在情慾中找回訕笑的動力，「就這點能耐？」

　　回應他的是Illya用力往上頂的力道——Napoleon扎扎實實噎了一聲，找不到支點的雙手急忙按在Illya的腹部，試圖阻止接下來的撞擊，卻晚了一步，Illya殺紅了眼的由下往上抽插，他托著Napoleon的臀部，使自己的性器足以退出三分之二，再一口氣重重頂入——他看著戀人的身體因為激烈的頂弄而泛出一塊又一塊的暈紅，得意得不得了，Illya拉住Napoleon的手，往自己的方向一個施力，便輕易讓那個還撐著腰桿的黑髮男人倒在他的身上，原先倔強不願發出聲音的嘴，大約也是因為這樣而鬆懈，在他唇邊吐出一陣陣可愛的低喘。

　　托著不論是觸感還是彈性都極佳的臀部，Iilya直拗地搗弄著，一下又一下的進入，龜頭每次都準確地頂上敏感的腺體，被操到語無倫次的Napoleon在他耳邊用命令的語氣要他好好照顧前方同樣激動著的腫脹，Illya沒理會，輕咬對方的耳朵之後，翻了個身，讓被幹到渾身發軟的Napoleon舒適地躺在床鋪上，他扛起對方的雙腿放到肩上之後，再次緩緩插入那不斷翕張的小穴中，慢慢頂進關鍵的敏感點之後，輕輕退出——就在Napoleon準備要說出揶揄話語之前，突然加重力道狠狠地頂進、快速抽出。

　　Napoleon面對突如其來的攻勢只能縮起小腹，嗚咽著抗議；他的陰莖很脹，全身發熱，就像是被火灼燒一樣，連結的地方濕漉漉的，交合的聲音淫糜地提醒他，“他正在被宛如悍馬的丈夫操幹著”——這個念頭才剛閃過，他的馬眼便敏感地溢出更多的透明液體，一向忠於慾望的Napoleon下意識伸手準備握住自己的慾望好好套弄，卻再下一秒被Illya拉住阻止，

　　「幹嘛？」幾乎沒有兇狠的成分，Napoleon啞著的聲音甜蜜地抗議。

　　「不聽話的孩子，必須接受處罰。」Illya將Napoleon的手放到嘴邊，像是在吃著冰淇淋一般地舔著每個指節，並且刻意讓舌頭擦過指縫之間——那是Napoleon的小秘密，只要在他情慾高漲時撩撥這裡，Napoleon通常都會再次陷入失去理智的情慾之海中。

　　Illya看著瞇著眼，像隻被搔癢肚皮的小貓一樣享受著的戀人，往對方無名指上的銀戒輕輕一吻，之後撈過早些時候被Napoleon隨意扔在床上的領帶（上頭還有花俏的紋路），綁上Napoleon不斷溢出液體的肉器，固定在頂端之後打了一個漂亮的結。

　　「咿——Illya、Kuryakin！」已經在等待宣洩的慾望突然被束縛，如同被堵住的火山口一樣讓人痛苦難耐，Napoleon警告意味的叫喊並沒有使Illya改變主意，對方甚至突然又開始猛烈地進出他的身體，早已累積到點的慾望被越推越高，從豎立在胯間的性器開始，讓人渾身難耐的感覺不斷往四周擴散，身為一個Omega，他甚至開始討好地扭動腰部，後穴奉承地吸咬著Alpha的性器。

　　Napoleon想要偷偷拆掉領帶的手早就被Illya固定在頭頂，他們兩人的臉幾乎就要貼上彼此，眼中只有對方，Napoleon發懵的雙眼看進那雙藍眼中皺眉討饒，後者則是絲毫不放過地插弄。

　　整個房間的信息素濃烈到讓人窒息的程度，無處宣洩的Napoleon渾身發癢，他像一隻被限制行動的獵犬，扭動身體死命掙扎，同時藉由晃動的角度降低體內慾望的難耐；Illya慢條斯理地改以手肘撐住身體維持固定Napoleon雙手的姿勢，另一手伸到下方握住戀人腫脹待宣洩的可愛性器。

　　「Illy…...a…...啊——」雙手被令人難以置信的力道固定在頭頂，失去自由的Napoleon因為前後都被刺激著，而更激動地晃動腰部；緊繃的神經促使美麗的肌肉線條浮出，不被日照的身體透著曖昧的緋紅，Napoleon偏過頭欲向戀人求饒，他的睫毛沾滿生理性淚水，劇烈的吐息噴灑在自己的上手臂，在幾乎是無法好好唸出一個單字的狀態下，Napoleon仍憑著本能帶著乞求意味低聲喊著Illya的名字。

　　鼻息間的粗重氣息出賣Illya表面的平靜，他持續往Napoleon的體內進攻，一面注視著戀人因為失去理智而露出的表情——不同於平時的泰然自若，只要他準確頂在前列腺上，Napoleon就會露出又痛苦又爽快的樣子，發紅的臉，因為無法控制而溢出的淚水都使他進入Napoleon的莖器更加興奮；最後，他在Napoleon張嘴呻吟的同時，俯身壓上親吻。

　　Illya雙手掐上Napoleon的腰際，後者吃痛地喊了一聲，這份痛覺讓體內累積的興奮又多提升了一點，Napoleon覺得自己快瘋了，已經自由的雙手卻忘記解開緊箍著龜頭的領帶，反而是抓上枕頭與床單，嘴裡叫喊著Illya的名字，就在身體因為快感過度累積而發癢難耐時，Illya以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抽掉那條已經濕透了的花俏領帶，並且一口氣插到最底——Napoleon根本來不及反應，早已弓起的腰收得更緊，嘴裡喊出無聲的驚叫，等待已久的慾望瞬間宣洩，他可以感覺到自己的精液噴灑在自己身上，也清楚感受到被自己後穴咬著的性器正突突跳動，Napoleon無法放鬆，他像是發條壞掉一樣地抽搐了快一分鐘，才因為Illya最後的重重頂入而回到現實。

　　「唔！」整個身體因為Illya撞入的那一下而震動，強而有力的精液噴在自己敏感的腸道上，Napoleon一個激靈，又小小到頂一次。

　　不論是Illya還是Napoleon都在這場性愛中品嚐到從未有過的快意，兩人有一下沒一下地親吻著彼此，一面調整呼吸，好勝的Napoleon似乎是不甘剛剛被欺負，在Illya還沒反應過來之前就先壓上去，趴在Illya身上，一下子加深兩人之間的吻。

　　「你怎麼敢這樣弄髒我的領帶？」Napoleon往Illya的嘴唇咬了下，說得一點也不是自己的錯誤一樣怪罪道。

　　反咬一口，Illya微微勾起嘴角，低聲回應：「只要能讓你爽，我什麼都敢用。」

　　「你這傢伙......」難得無話可回，Napoleon恨得牙癢癢，這次咬上Illya的下巴，Napoleon親吻著往下，快速略過Illya結實的身體，張口含上那宣洩過後，仍帶點硬度的性具。

　　一向不傾向單方面享受的Napoleon先是以各種不同角度吸吮前端，在緩緩吞入逐漸充血的慾望；他一手擱在Illya的大腿內側當作支撐，一手挑弄著底下的囊袋及會陰。Illya很快進入狀況，並且伸手撫著他的臉頰當作鼓勵。

　　粗大的龜頭頂在Napoleon的嘴裡，他的臉頰因此凸起，Napoleon抬眼看著戀人這麼進出幾次後，感受到手中肉器的硬度，滿意的在上頭親了幾口，然後抬起身體，開始做起深喉。

　　「噢......」微微頂起胯下，Illya忍不住伸手按住Napoleon的後腦，手指輕輕夾住那烏黑的髮絲，瞇眼享受另一半的貼心服侍。

　　Napoleon悉心舔含著剛剛在自己身體裡肆虐的凶器，上頭每一條脈絡、每一吋肌膚都沾染著他的唾液，Napoleon不時抬起視線，欣賞Illya因為自己而舒服的樣子，直到Illya也微微抬起身體與他對視，Napoleon才展開行動——他故意加大晃動腦袋的動作，並緩慢撅起屁股，讓渾圓的臀部跟隨自己的動作在Illya的視線內犯規地擺動。

　　然後他聽見Illya低聲咒罵，那一串Illya的母語在此時聽起來具有催化的效用，Napoleon感覺到自己胯間應該疲軟的性器開始充血，他於是以模仿性交的方式，讓Illya在自己嘴裡進出；後者沒讓他這麼做太久，金髮男人強而有力的雙手扣住黑髮男人的胳膊，一口氣拉起，使兩人再度面對面——Napoleon的黑髮散亂，幾綹髮絲落在額角，因為口交而泛紅的臉以及嘴角的不明液體都讓Illya再次激動。

　　「再來一次？」Napoleon勾起嘴角，露出玩世不恭的樣子。

　　「別說得好像你不想要的樣子，我親愛的丈夫。」對Napoleon的這種樣子沒輒，又恨得牙癢癢的，Illya向前往對方的鎖骨囓咬著，手指同時再度插入那還濕軟貪婪的小穴。

　　「欸，你就不能......先預告一下嗯、那裡——」再次被刺激的身體敏感地顫抖，Napoleon伸手抱著Illya，臉埋在對方頸間，輕喘的同時聽著自己身後濕答答的攪弄水聲，而他的視線正好能看見剛剛在自己嘴裡硬起的陰莖正隨著Illya的動作微微擺動，光是這樣就足以讓他血脈賁張，Napoleon順著慾望開口，「別摸了，快幹我。」

　　「悉聽尊便。」這次一點兒也不溫柔，Illya脹大的性器直接由下往上狠很插入，懷裡的人因此彈了一下，Illya的手在Napoleon的背上輕輕安撫，下盤的動作卻不容置疑地兇狠，一下又一下，讓Napoleon忍不住張口唉叫。

　　已經知道如何綿延快意的身體支撐著累積在腹部的熱度，Napoleon不斷吐出喘息的嘴有一下沒一下貼在Illya敏感的耳後，除了若有似無的可愛喘息、以及不時傳來的舒服小悶哼，Napoleon突然伸出舌頭舔上的感覺都讓Illya一再失去理智——他往前一撲，將Napoleon推倒在床，一手托著戀人超出床沿的頭部，一手扛起Napoleon的右腿，使開始絞緊的後穴能夠敞開些許空間，Illya的雙眼注視著對方的，加快速度且賣力抽插，夾帶噗滋水聲的肉體交合聲讓兩人完全在狀況內。

　　Napoleon抓在Illya手臂上的手指突然一個收緊，連帶全身上下的神經瞬間緊繃如拉緊的弓弦，他閉上眼，伸長脖子往後仰，弓起身體享受被插射帶來的快感——Illya在同時還刻意小幅度進出，不斷被刺激的前列腺讓Napoleon的高潮又持續了一會兒，緊接而至的是興奮過後的快速痙攣，他的甬道快速蠕動著，這使Illya低吼了聲，重重插入之後再次射出。

　　將戀人拉回床鋪，Illya像是在撒嬌的大狗一樣，一面喘氣一面在Napoleon的頸間磨蹭著；他的手來回撫摸著同樣還起伏不定的身體，最後像是受到吸引一般地往下，手指探入那紅腫濕潤的穴口，才剛壓入一個指節，裡頭的液體便爭先恐後地溢出。

　　「這是一種性騷擾嗎？」懶洋洋地偏過頭，故意用下巴往Illya的額頭上撞了下，Napoleon的身體因為被入侵而戰慄。

　　「當然不是。」嘴唇貼在Napoleon的肩膀肌上，Illya的視線其實看不到後穴此刻的樣子，但他仍緊盯著下方，並緩緩回答，「這是身為一個丈夫的特權。」

　　手指勾出些許白色液體，Illya搶在Napoleon之前接下去：「全世界只有我能這樣細細品嚐你的身體。」

　　然後，他們倆很有默契的以一個吻結束不太適合存在於他們之間的肉麻氣氛——畢竟，他們已經用身體理解了這件事情。

 

　　***

 

　　場外。

 

　　「Gaby公主！剛剛Illya王子跟Napoleon王子......」

　　滿臉焦急的婚禮統籌在繼續報告狀況之前，Gaby便一臉淡定地打斷，「他們到房間裡去享受他們的婚禮，有什麼錯誤嗎？」

　　「呃、可是，還有很多記者在......」

　　「如果他們還需要打擾哥哥們才能寫出報導，那我們是否該考慮縮減每年栽培記者的費用了呢？」將手中的香檳一飲而盡，Gaby衝著資歷尚淺的統籌露出微笑。

　　聞言，這個婚禮統籌瞬間解除緊張的情緒，他稍稍欠了個身，表示自己已經知道如何處理接下來的狀況。

  
　　Gaby又要了一杯香檳，她靠在窗台邊，抬頭仰望上頭緊閉的那扇窗。

　　希望他們還記得明天下午有一場無法取消的貿易同盟會議啊。

 

-TBC

 

對，又是肉。XDDD

 

 


	8. Honeymoon

 

 

　　事實上，Napoleon並沒有很在意是否有蜜月這件事。

　　Illya在婚禮結束之後不斷在他旁邊嘮叨著要度蜜月，但兩人手邊的事情接踵而來，除了媒體的訪問、皇家雜誌的拍攝之外，還有許多國與國之間的協定會議接連發出邀請，兩人從婚禮之後就馬不停蹄參加各種會議、外交，忙到Napoleon根本就忘記有度蜜月這件事了——好吧，其實他沒有忘記，他只是成熟的不覺得這件事有必要被安排進這段忙碌的時間裡。

　　相反的，Illya除了一直問他意見（還被打發）之外，在某一天晚上甚至拿出一堆旅遊景點簡介，將資料一字排開放在床上，要Napoleon快點選出蜜月地點。

　　「你不用這麼在意。」停下擦乾頭髮的動作，坐在床上的Napoleon一臉好笑地看著自己的伴侶，「哪天我們真的有空了，再去也不遲。」

　　「我已經安排好了，Gaby答應要代替我們去應付接下來的幾個活動出席，讓我們至少有兩個禮拜可以好好度蜜月。」爬上床後由後往黑髮Omega的耳朵親了一口，Illya順手接下擦乾頭髮的工作。

　　「你就那麼想要跟我出去玩嗎？」Napoleon隨意瀏覽著床鋪上的旅遊簡介，一面打趣地轉頭，雙手抓著毛巾兩端的Illya一個使力，將Napoleon拉到自己面前，有點賭氣地吻上去。

　　「選一個吧，Napoleon。」貼在對方的嘴唇上，Illya連哄帶騙低聲說道。

　　Napoleon聞言噴出笑意，右手往後隨便一抓，撈起一份旅遊簡介，「就這裡吧，我看看......噢，羅馬，太棒了，我沒去過羅馬。」

　　看著Illya露出無奈的表情，Napoleon咧嘴一笑，露出兩個可愛的虎牙——這讓他看起來一點兒也不成熟穩重，反而有點稚嫩傻氣，這也是他一直都不願在大眾面前隨便笑開的原因——Omega傾身親上他的Alpha提醒，「記得要好好補償Gaby。」

　　「我得警告你，Napoleon Solo，」佯裝嚴肅的語氣，Illya一個施力就把他毫無防備的Omega按倒在床鋪裡，「永遠別在我面前提另外一個Alpha的名字。」

　　充滿佔有慾與刻意的發言讓Napoleon笑出聲，「那何不做些讓我只能想到你的事？」

　　「我的錯，」Illya一邊啃咬著戀人的下巴，一邊含糊地回應，已經與Omega結合的信息素讓他越來越享受於性愛之中，Illya發現自己有時比Napoleon更加容易因為一個小動作就擦槍走火，慶幸的是，他的伴侶從沒讓他有過隱忍慾望的困擾，「我竟然沒讓你感受到我的努力。」

　　在Illya張口含入Napoleon的性器時，後者一面按住在胯間努力的金髮後腦，一面啞著聲音提醒，「只能做一次......咿、Illya…...明天、嗯——」

　　「明天的外交活動都是靜態的。」親親Napoleon的龜頭，Illya惡意舔著頂端的小洞，「你只要坐在椅子上微笑就好，親愛的王子。」

　　於是，除了被Napoleon早些挑起來的旅遊簡介之外，其餘簡介都在一夜大戰之後狼狽不堪。

　　「幸好有先挑起來。」Illya在情事結束後，一邊親吻著Napoleon的頭髮，一邊表示。

 

***

 

　　行前準備幾乎都落在Illya身上，Napoleon賴皮又故意地在出發前一天才開始整理行李（這是為了報復Illya讓他有好一陣子出席活動都只能當花瓶），導致Illya不得不把Napoleon抓上床好好修理一番——完全是惡性循環的決定差一點讓整理好一半的行李又亂成一團。

　　他們的下榻處訂在羅馬特米尼火車站附近，結合復古與現代味的奎里納萊酒店深得Napoleo的心，好心情的他甚至無意間在check in時多衝著櫃臺小姐笑了幾下，這個舉動惹來Alpha的不悅，於是他在進了房間後馬上嚐到一個充滿處罰意味的深吻。

　　Napoleon笑著接下Illya的嫉妒，雙手拉上深灰色背心的胸摺，貼著對方的嘴唇含糊提醒：「剛剛說好要先出去逛一逛。」

　　「現在？」用犬齒輕啃Napoleon的嘴唇，Illya近乎低吼的聲音表示：「不怕我氣瘋嗎？」

　　「就是為了訓練你那誇張到不行的嫉妒心，Alpha。」捏捏Illya的臉頰，Napoleon側身離開牆壁與男人之間的縫隙，走到行李邊，從袋子裡頭挑出隨身物品，「說好了，在晚餐前，先被找到的那個人要無條件答應贏家的一個要求。」

　　Illya無奈地翻了白眼，「真的要玩這個遊戲？」

　　這是Napoleon在飛機上的臨時提議——從飯店開始，整個羅馬都是他們的躲藏之處，可以用任何方式隱藏自己，但是不許以改變裝扮的方式躲過對方；而先被找到的那一方，必須無條件聽從贏家的一個要求——這個遊戲的靈感來自於飛機上播放的特務片中的羅馬場景，而這也讓想與Napoleon好好到處逛逛（或是在床上度過他們蜜月第一天）的Illya很傷腦筋。

　　「當然。」突然很有興致的Napoleon在離開房間前往Illya的嘴角親了一口，「記得別用信息素作弊。」

　　Illya看著那個消失在門板之後的身影，沒好氣卻又無法生氣，他走到窗邊，推開窗戶，由上往下看著車來人往的街道，沒多久便看見自己的丈夫從飯店大門踏出的身影，他不由自主露出微笑。

　　怎麼可以光是看到都覺得幸福？

　　過份矯情卻又真實的想法，讓Illya心甘情願接受這一場對他來說很奇怪又沒意義的遊戲——畢竟，身為一個皇室接班人，是沒有時間動這種歪腦筋的（由此可知，Napoleon應該很喜歡嘗試逃出保鏢的視線）。

 

***

 

　　Napoleon坐在西班牙廣場的人群之中翻閱剛剛買來的報紙，隨意瞥了幾眼在飛機上已經看過的國際新聞，接著是義大利名人八卦，最後是徵人啟事——不知道擔任周末管家一個小時30歐元，是不是需要多做什麼外務？

　　這麼想的同時，靈敏的Omega感覺到熟悉的信息素，他警戒的以報紙遮住露出來的半顆頭，幾秒後感覺到那股信息素越來越遠——Napoleon小心翼翼將報紙往下移，他看著快步移動的Illya越走越遠，心想著到底是Omega天生的感應能力太強還是他的Alpha太遲鈍。

　　結束讀報時光後，Napoleon看了下時間，決定到名品專賣店繞繞，他想著Illya對這種東西興趣缺缺的樣子，若自己拉上對方一起逛的話，Illya大概會在店家的角落跟其他深受其害的丈夫們開起訴苦大會。

　　他其實沒有太強烈的購物慾望，腳步隨意的在擠滿觀光客的店內走著，突然又感覺到那股熟悉的信息素——Napoleon憑著多年躲保鏢的經驗（目前的戰績是75比63暫時領先保鏢），一個跨步靠近一旁的女子，並輕易與其搭上話題：「我覺得比起米色，你更適合深一點的咖啡色，你的膚色很美，咖啡色會讓你的皮膚看起來比較有光澤。」

　　儼然就是店員的Napoleon再次逃過Illya的眼睛——這同時也代表著那維妙維肖的西語口音讓Illya完全沒有起疑。

　　Napoleon悄悄轉頭看著推開大門離去的Illya，嘴角微微勾起，看來他的Alpha真的很認真在玩遊戲啊。

　　於是策略改變。

　　Napoleon故意跟在Illya後頭，他看著戀人挺拔又剛毅的背影，走在熱鬧的街上看起來有些僵硬，非常明顯就是在找人的樣子，相較羅馬悠閒歡樂的氣氛，顯得更加格格不入，Napoleon悠哉地走在後頭，猜想著自己的保鏢哪天發現Illya是個這麼聽話的被保護者，搞不好會委屈地哭出來。

　　這樣的活動持續大約一個小時過後，Napoleon覺得無聊了，他當機立斷結束跟蹤丈夫，一個轉身進入一間餐廳，決定在晚餐前先好好享受美味的海鮮及義大利麵。

 

***

 

　　IIlya不是沒發現Napoleon故意跟在後頭。

　　他的Omega調皮又愛冒險，偽裝成店員的演技生澀又可愛，到位的西班牙口音搭配Napoleon獨特的小鼻音聽在Illya耳裡是一種性感，這使得Alpha必須用盡全身的理智才能壓抑當場將Omega壓上牆壁、並狠狠吻上的衝動。

　　漫無目的地繞了街道一圈，Illya停頓了一下，轉頭發現Napoleon不見了，困惑張望後沒有找到熟悉的身影，他於是就地在咖啡廳裡消磨時間，見時間差不多了，不擅長讓遊戲發展到精彩處的Illya便打算乾脆直接回飯店。

　　在夜晚擁有不同面貌的西班牙廣場讓Illya慢下腳步，他看著把噴水池當許願池許願的情侶們，忍不住勾起嘴角，他才正想到Napoleon，身後就傳來熟悉的嗓音。

　　「別奢望我會跟那些可愛的女孩一樣牽著你的手許願。」

　　「我什麼都沒說。」Illya轉過身，看到騎在機車上的Napoleon有點困惑，「你哪來的機車？」

　　「跟飯店櫃臺借的。」Napoleon一臉得意地朝Illya閃了幾下車頭燈，「那個叫做Venus還是Vera的女孩非常親切。」

　　「你又去調戲人家？」

　　「我只是好好地問她能不能借我機車。」Napoleon翻了白眼，「因為我發現狗仔。」

　　Illya聞言，不悅皺眉，「跟來這裡？」

　　「沒錯，所以說，親愛的Illya王子，」坐在摩托車上的黑髮男人煞有其事地表示，「如果你不嫌棄的話，要不要讓我載你一程，躲過狗仔的偷拍呢？」

　　「感激不盡。」面對愛演小劇場的丈夫，Illya只能配合回話，同時困難地曲起長腿，坐上那台對他們兩個來說太過小巧的白色偉士牌。

 

***

 

　　在勉強能容納兩人的臀部的機車上，坐在後頭的Illya現下發現了腳長的困擾——他必須伸長腳往前鉤住Napoleon的小腿，才能確保自己不會一個不小心就失去平衡。

　　Illya摟上Napoleon結實的腰，短短的路程卻因為前座男人身上散發的氣息，讓原本警戒於狗仔的他開始分神——熟悉的氣味，掌心隔著衣料似乎就能感受到那肌里分明、彈性十足的肌膚，還有幾乎要貼在自己胯部的翹臀，不知怎麼的在此時輕易撩起他的慾望——此時，Napoleon突然一個緊急煞車，因此向前貼上的Illya在內心咒罵一聲。

　　「噢！他們在前門。」很快探頭察看完畢的Napoleon說著，放下腿將機車往後移動，同時感受到自己的尾椎似乎頂到了不對勁的硬物，他以一種可以說是過份優雅的姿勢緩緩轉頭，捕捉到Illya滿臉不知所措與尷尬的樣子，Napoleon故意微微瞇眼皺眉，「你認真的？這個時候？」

　　「先上樓再說吧。」抿起嘴，Illya姿勢僵硬地下機車，並且抓著Napoleon遮遮掩掩地躲開在飯店裡埋伏的狗仔（這下不躲也不行了），以他能夠做到的最快速度回到房間。

　　還沒順完氣，一向不浪費這種機會的Napoleon在他還沒反應過來前便隔著西裝褲一把握上弧度明顯的硬物。

　　「嘿！」Illya縮了一下，停留在自己胯部的手跟著貼上，他嚥了嚥口水，有些沙啞地呢喃：「Napoleon…...」

　　「我剛剛贏了。」黑髮男人湊上前，貼在金髮男人的嘴唇上低聲提醒，「所以，你得答應我一個要求。」

　　Illya光聽就覺得不太妙，他忍著慾望小心翼翼地反問：「......你想要做什麼？」

　　「因為我現在還沒有性致，」Napoleon輕輕說著，手指一面往上，滑過Illya的胸口，最後停在偶爾滑動的喉結上，抓著男人慾望的手稍稍施力，嘴依舊貼在Illya的嘴唇上低喃：「可能要請你自己先解決這邊的問題，然後讓我也進入狀況。」

　　聽完這番話Illya無語，他有些困擾地看著滿臉惡作劇的Napoleon，手一伸直接襲向懷裡人的慾望——說得好像一點反應都沒有的部分，分明就要半勃了！

　　Illya盯著那雙佯裝無辜的藍眼睛，因為角度以及光線的關係，化作神秘的灰藍色，他的手跟著Napoleon的節奏緩緩捋動，但沒幾下便因對方抽身而終止。

　　「願賭服輸，Illya，我想看你自己做。」Napoleon不容拒絕的語氣下了直接的要求，轉身爬上床疊好枕頭找到舒適的位置，半躺在柔軟的床鋪裡，一副儼然已經準備好要觀賞某齣精彩歌劇的樣子。

　　一向不擅拒絕Napoleon的Illya感覺到體內Alpha的血液正焦慮沸騰著——他勃起了，他想要他的Omega，他想要狠狠幹他的丈夫，他想要抓著Napoleon的腰解放在那溫暖的甬道裡——躺在床上的Omega感受到了Illya的慾望，卻只是輕巧地吞下嘴裡多餘的唾液，平穩的聲線催促著站在床前的男人快點行動。

　　Illya壓抑著急欲爆發的慾念，他的眼睛直直看進Napoleon的視線中，並緩緩拉下自己的領帶，解開一顆顆襯衫扣子，露出無法挑剔的精實身材後，慢慢拉開繫在腰上的皮帶，他看著Napoleon吞嚥的樣子微微勾起嘴角，放慢拉下拉鍊的動作，最終，他光裸在Omega面前。

　　一般來說，都是Alpha在主宰情事——Illya在脫下身上最後一塊布料的狀況下，卻有一種自己正屈服於Omega的感覺；他不太在意，畢竟那個人是Napoleon，總有辦法讓他失控的男人，同時，他也知道該怎麼樣拿回主導權。

　　Illya一把握住自己的性器，緩而仔細地套弄著，他的視線沒有離開Napoleon的，他看著自己的戀人加重氣息，空著的手下伸撫弄底下的囊袋；Illya可以感受到自己身上散發的Alpha氣息正暗示Omega即將會發生的事，也察覺到床上的Omega越來越靠近動情狀態。

　　一向忠於感覺的Napoleon絕對不會為了一個遊戲虧待自己——光是這麼看著Illya有些笨拙地自慰，他的褲襠都能因此緊繃——無法自己的加重呼吸力道，Napoleon先是脫下西裝背心，若有似無地在Illya的視線內撫過自己的胯間，然後扯下領帶、拉出襯衫，解開扣子但不脫下，他看著Illya因為無法看見衣服底下的樣子而有些焦慮地加重力道，繼而又解開褲頭，右手探入，使狹隘的空間曖昧地縮動。

　　這是一場安靜的拉鋸戰，隱忍多時的Alpha以過人的理智使自己不被Omega的信息素影響（明明不是發情期，那味道還是甜膩得過份，這還需要別人幫他撩起情慾嗎？）；而不甘示弱的Omega則是在床上勾引著站在床前、肌肉線條越發緊繃，雙腿也張得比一般時候還要開的Alpha，他稍稍拉下自己的褲子，卡在大腿上的黑色內褲限制住他能張開的範圍，Napoleon覺得自己似乎因而更加興奮，他毫不掩飾地激烈套弄著自己的陰莖，並撈過床頭的潤滑劑，百忙之中抽空打開，往手指上擠了不少的份量，他再度抬眼，對上Illya的眸，哼哼喘著警告，「記得，還沒射之前，不準碰我。」

　　被視破意圖的Illya除了無奈便是尷尬，他是能靠手射出來，但不管怎麼說，眼前就有一個美味的Omega，豈有不吃的道理？

　　他看著Napoleon故意在他面前自瀆，甚至將沾滿潤滑劑的手指緩緩擠入尚未濕潤的小穴裡——視線不斷被卡在Napoleon腿間的內褲擋住，這讓Illya非常想直接銷毀那件內褲。

　　明知道自己的身體已經忍不住了，Napoleon仍堅持要Illya完成指令——飢渴的身體渴求著Alpha的入侵，為了減緩體內的燥熱，Omega只得自己安慰後面——他在手指伸入後稍稍舒服了一些，但畢竟手指搆不到癢處（Illya曾說他的手指短短的很可愛，這讓他氣了一個禮拜），Napoleon很快覺得不滿足。

　　以Illya的視野來說，他其實看不到他的Omega把手指插入後穴的畫面，但這反而衍生更多遐想空間——下腹的熱度因為這一連串的視覺刺激而持續累積，他手中的性物又熱又硬，前端溢出透明液體，順著他上下擼動傳出陣陣水聲，Illya看著Napoleon，那因為動作而露出的性感胸膛，小小的乳頭若隱若現，Illya嚥了下口水，咬牙低聲咒罵，隨即加快手上的動作——同時，床鋪上的人也挑釁似地抬高臀部，試圖讓Alpha能夠清楚看見吸咬著兩根手指的地方。

　　在Napoleon刻意的挑逗下，Illya終於受不了瞇上眼，抿唇低哼，同時加快捋動的速度，下意識挺跨，沒一會兒便直接射精。

　　空虛感在餘韻之中產生，Illya才睜眼，映入眼簾的是翻身趴在床上，一面磨擦床墊刺激前頭，一面向後伸手稍嫌困難玩弄自己後面的Omega。

　　這使剛宣洩完的慾望再次充血——Illya毫不遲疑地上前，蹲跪在Napoleon身後，一手掐住那充滿誘惑力的屁股，一手緩緩將插在柔軟穴口裡的手拉出，緊接著插入自己的手指——他的手指長度足以碰到Napoleon體內的敏感點，他感覺到還不算濕潤的甬道緊緊吸咬著自己的手指，等待已久的Omega發出舒服的呻吟，伸展腰部的樣子像是要逃跑，卻同時貪饞扭動的樣子讓Illya忍不住傾身貼上Napoleon的背，他張嘴啃咬著因為隱忍而發紅的可愛耳珠，粗喘沙啞地說：「你在找這裡嗎？」

　　明知故問的問句讓Napoleon想轉頭咬人，但實際上他在對上那雙眼的同時，便著迷地親吻上去——彷彿隔了一世紀的吻開始得濃烈，Napoleon放棄支撐，反手撫上戀人的臉頰，鼻息間因為Illya在身後進出的手指發出小小的哼聲，他全身難耐、飢渴不已，於是將捏在自己臀上的手拉往前方，讓Illya套弄他那忍耐許久的性器，此時Illya的另一隻手按上Napoleon體內被刺激多時的腺體，後者激動地叫了聲，下一秒洩在Alpha手上。

　　在狀況內的Omega高潮後軟在枕頭上，沒喘幾下就轉頭捏捏男人的臉，「你是要等到皮膚都皺掉才肯把手指抽出來嗎？」

　　「我只是怕你還不適應，」Illya一邊佯裝無辜的樣子說著，同時緩緩曲起手指，碾壓前列腺，「請問我有讓你進入狀況了嗎，Napoleon Solo？」

　　被問話的人嗯哼著回不了話，Napoleon把臉埋入枕頭裡感受著後穴裡的手指，隨後轉頭在幾近怒吼卻又維持紳士間抓到平衡朝Illya表示：「你再不進來，這兩個禮拜你就等著吃素吧。」

　　Illya聞言不語，他親了Napoleon的刀子口，接著是耳珠、後頸、結實的背部——Illya在上頭啃出了幾個印子——然後舔上可愛的腰窩，在身下的人低低悶哼的時候移往尾椎，並沿著股縫往下，抽出手指的片刻以姆指掰開不斷收縮的穴口，最後往那兒舔吮幾口。

　　「咿——Illya……啊。」Napoleon奮力扭動身體，想排解再次累積在體內的熱度，他感覺到身後的男人起身，沒好氣地轉頭，「你到底還要等多久？」Napoleon語畢，伸手往後掰開自己的臀，他故意喘得很誇張，散發欲求不滿的信息素，乞求的眼神看著他的Alpha，希望對方用那又粗又長的陰莖填滿他。

　　Illya沒有辜負Napoleon的期待——當他終於插入那又濕又軟的後穴時，讚嘆似地嘆息著，男人低下身找到一樣發出滿足低吟的嘴，與其充滿愛意地纏綿著，Illya沒等待多久就加重進出的力道，這使Napoleon覺得自己好像就要撞上床頭；Illya親吻著那發紅的頸，並捏上許久沒照顧的乳粒，一手掐著身下人的髖骨撞擊著，他們就像是野獸一般享受著最原始的交媾。

　　似乎是因為不太常用這個體位，Illya特別興奮，他撈起Napoleon的腰，使那對美好的臀部衝著自己翹起，然後用幾乎是往死裡幹的力道插進紅腫濕軟的肉穴裡——很喜歡在性愛中聊天的Napoleon此時除了呻吟之外無法說多餘的話，他抓著床單，臉頰貼在舒適的布料上，嘴裡不間斷的是舒服的哼叫低喘，即使不在發情期，他一樣能感受到因為Illya而分泌液體的身體，腦子如同一鍋糨糊的狀況下思及此，Napoleon突然伸手往後胡亂抓著。

　　努力進行活塞運動的Illya見狀，幾乎是在同一秒理解對方的意圖，他伸出手握住Napoleon的，讓兩人的手親密地交扣，並且傾身親吻對方的嘴角——同一瞬間，因為這個動作使Illya的龜頭擦過Napoleon的前列腺，後者揚起頭沙啞呻吟。

　　Illya在兩人都快要進入高潮前，突然起身握住Napoleon的左腳踝，並在身下的人還搞不清楚狀況時，往右旋轉一百八十度——在還是結合的狀態下，這個動作使兩人同時感受到無法言喻的快感。

　　「你、嗯......從哪學來的？」Napoleon緊縮著小腹斷斷續續發問，他的腹部因為性器貼上而染上情色的透明輪廓，交何處磨擦的餘韻還沒消退，身體無法控制地抽搐著，Napoleon甚至有種能夠清楚描繪出體內凶器的錯覺——因為瀕臨高潮而紅燙堅硬的肉器，上頭的青筋突突跳動，龜頭肆無忌憚的一次次擦過不易察覺的腺體——光是這麼想著，就足以讓Napoleon直接射精。

　　「怎麼不說我技巧進步了？」Illya似乎還不想這麼射出，他放慢動作，小幅度在Napoleom體內抽插，前端卻總是準確地擦過點上；Alpha不顧身下人的低聲阻止，一下吸吮胸前紅點，一下啃咬嬌嫩的頸部，原先放慢的速度又逐漸加快，交合的地方濕漉漉的，Napoleon早就蓄勢待發的性器漸漸軟下，叫聲卻越發興奮，Illya觀察著身下的人，因為情慾而通紅的身體，因為動情而濕潤泛紅的眼角，他直覺地加重力道，努力地在那黏膩纏人的肉穴中進出，同時握住那萎軟、看起來有點可憐的性具——

　　「別、不要、啊——！」Napoleon從原來無法自制的哼叫中清醒，他想阻止卻來不及，體內不斷被蹂躪的地方酸軟異常，半硬的陰莖被Illya的大手握住，沒動幾下便到頂——Napoleon身體弓起肌肉緊繃，微翻白眼，肉腔快速蠕動著，這使得Illya咬牙咒罵，動彈不得之餘他趁機打了下Napoleon同樣繃緊的臀辦。

　　雖比不上發情期濃烈，但也足以讓Alpha瘋狂的信息素在這之後瀰漫在兩人之間，Illya硬是拉開Napoleon夾在自己腰上的腿，稍嫌粗魯地再往更深的地方頂入，身下腰軟的男人嗯嗯啊啊地抓著他的手臂，Illya對此非常興奮，他沒看過Napoleon完全失控的樣子，更沒看過那可憐的小傢伙高潮後還不斷溢出透明液體的狀況，他挺胯再抽插了幾下，終於成結解放在Napoleon身體裡。

　　在床鋪上相擁的兩人渾身黏膩，尤其是那紅腫不堪的小穴，隨著Illya滑出的性器流出的液體份量很多，金髮Alpha一面親吻著軟在床上幾乎無法動彈的男人，一面伸手摳弄著那被自己灌滿精液的地方。

　　「嗯......」對方動作溫柔，Napoleon甚至發出舒服的咕嚕聲，且像貓一樣的往Illya頸間磨蹭著，「這是你的性癖好嗎，Illya王子？喜歡用手玩弄伴侶？」

　　　聽著那悶在自己脖子上的聲音，Illya才剛再度探進小穴的手指長驅直入，不偏不倚壓在前列腺上，懷裡的人同時發出無法控制的驚叫，Illya聽了之後低聲笑了，「你明明也很喜歡。」

　　「但我真的累了。」Napoleon意興闌珊地打了個呵欠，「畢竟我現在不是發情期。」

　　「我又沒有要再做一次的意思。」Alpha揉亂Omega的黑髮抗議，「我想要你覺得舒服。」

　　「真是個貼心的愛人。」Napoleon懶厭厭地抬起眼簾，正好與勉強低頭的Illya對上視線，他劃開慵懶的微笑拉長身體吻了下對方的下巴，手指不大安分地揪著男人胸口的金色小捲毛，「那，我就先睡囉。」

　　儘管Napoleon如此隨性無賴，身為一國王子的Illya，不僅是個能夠滿足Omega的好Alpha，更是一個好老公——他撫著Napoleon的頭髮直至對方睡著，然後小心起身幫對方清理身下的一塌糊塗，並拿了飯店毛巾，清理床鋪之後再用幾條鋪在兩人身下，至少這一夜，勉強能夠讓兩人都一夜好眠。

 

***

 

　　Napoleon因為刺眼的光線而逐漸從睡夢中清醒，他慵懶地翻身抱住枕頭，鼻息間發出了舒服的小哼聲；前一晚淋漓盡致的性愛讓他難得貪睡，一邊舒展身體一邊尋找睡在旁邊的人，Napoleon在摸不到人的時候才睜開眼，眨了眨眼瞼看著已經空了的床位。

　　由外而內照射的光線恰好結束在Napoleon面前，因為動作而滑到尾椎上的白色被單若有似無地掩蓋著底下的春光——這是Illya眼中的畫面，他靠在門檻邊，手裡端著早餐，在Napoleon察覺轉頭與他對上眼後才微笑前進。

　　「早安。」Illya將托盤放在床鋪上，傾身吻了對方還在發懶的眼角，「還想睡？」

　　「對啊，昨天晚上為了要對付某條悍馬，我快被榨乾了。」把半張臉埋在枕頭裡，Napoleon佯裝可憐地說著，一面斜眼似笑非笑地瞥向光是這樣就紅了耳朵的男人，「你昨天有幫我清理？」

　　「當然。」Illya一邊說，一邊伸手撫上Napoleon的腰，輕輕地按摩著，「真的累的話，吃完東西再睡一下吧？」

　　「你要出去嗎？」臉頰蹭著枕頭，Napoleon惺忪地問。

　　「沒有，我想下個西洋棋。」忍不住伸手撫摸戀人臉頰的Illya看著對方瞇眼的樣子，聯想到貪睡撒嬌的小貓。

　　「又是西洋棋！你在度蜜月吧，Illya Kuryakin？」沒好氣地瞥了正衝著自己傻笑的男人，Napoleon佯裝吃味地說，「既然那麼想下棋，你何必要特地出國蜜月，不如在家裡放長假啊？」

　　Illya不以為然地回應：「其實有的時候，西洋棋也有別的玩法。」

　　「喔？」

　　「我會讓你知道的。」Illya伸手沾了坨鬆餅邊的奶油，往Napoleon寫滿好奇的臉上抹，並在對方發難前俯身舔掉。

　　在Napoleon的字典裡，這個舉動就是調情，不服輸的心理讓他抓住Illya還殘留奶油味的手指往嘴裡送。

　　兩人緊密的視線中開始出現不單純的曖昧，Napoleon吮得淫靡，還故意讓多餘的唾液從嘴角流出，營造情色的氣氛。

　　「不，別忘了我們可是特地來到羅馬，別把時間浪費在這些事上。」嘴上雖這麼說，Illya在拉出手指後刻意在那雙唇上停留，他看著他的Omega伸出舌頭輕輕舔過他的指尖，露出紳士的微笑收手，「你可以多睡一點，恢復一下體力，我們下午再出去逛逛。」

　　被撩撥又被拒絕的Napoleon有些不滿，抓住Illya的手指放到嘴邊輕啃一口，「你確定？」

　　「我想這樣的行程再好不過了。」Alpha閃過挑釁，拇指一面擦過Napoleon的嘴唇像是安撫，同時將被咬著的手收回，改已撫摸對方的頸項，「多休息一點，我知道昨晚累壞你了。」

　　「既然這樣，那我們今天晚上就別做了吧！」賭氣似地往另一邊背對Illya躺下，Napoleon動作大得讓一邊托盤上的紅茶溢出，他沒理會戀人的驚呼，反而故意又扯了下床單，讓對方急急忙忙把食物從床上挪開。

　　沒有理會Illya彌補似地撫摸，Napoleon打定主意不理會Illya，而後者卻也老實地起身離開房間，在聽到腳步聲越來越小聲的同時，Napoleon挫敗又不敢置信地轉身——對上的是Illya逮到他的小微笑，Napoleon一口氣噎在喉間，無法反駁對方的眼神也無法為“不像Napoleon的舉動”找藉口推卸，他佯裝沒事地起身，套上放在衣旁椅子上的衣褲，走進客廳拿了Illya手中的麵包往嘴裡塞，「所以，我們今天早上的行程是什麼，我的導遊？」

　　「羅馬競技場。」Illya一邊說，一邊翻閱早些到櫃臺拿的旅遊簡介，「到義大利不去太可惜了。」

　　「多麼讓人熱血沸騰。」又搶走Illya抹好果醬的一塊麵包，Napoleon抓起Illya的手，伸出舌頭舔掉沾在上頭的甜蜜，「來義大利確實就是要感受一下古羅馬留下來的風情，你說對吧？」

　　面對蓄意的挑逗Illya以伸手拉下Napoleon給予一個淺吻作為回應，對此不太滿意的Napoleon撇撇嘴沒說話，逕自走進浴室沖澡，順便整理自己突如其來的胡鬧情緒，他不知道自己會突然對Illya不把全部的注意力放在他身上而鬧脾氣，也許是難纏的Omega基因在作祟，被Alpha綁定之後的轉變讓Napoleon有點不習慣，他從來都是眾人注目的焦點，從來沒有過想要吸引某人目光的念頭——而這種感覺在剛剛特別強烈，他發現自己每一個舉動都在逼迫Illya回應他，Napoleon不喜歡這樣，他站在蓮蓬頭下面試圖讓水滴清醒一下自己的腦袋。

　　整裝完成之後兩人一起出發，Illya的金髮在太陽下閃亮奪目，Napoleon察覺路人投射過來的視線，內心不悅卻也不能怎麼辦（總不能去戳瞎別人的眼睛吧？），只能用“果然大家都愛欣賞美好事物”的心情安撫自己。

　　他們先是去了古羅馬市集，混在三三兩兩的觀光客人群中，兩人有一搭沒一搭的閒聊之後又接著抵達羅馬競技場。

　　架構精密的建築讓每個人都放慢腳步，讚嘆之餘不忘仔細聽著租借來的電子導覽；忽然，Illya察覺跟在旁邊的人有些奇怪，他聽完一段導覽之後往Napoleon的方向看，發現對方面色潮紅，且正在解開領口的扣子——不解還好，這一解開，甜蜜的信息素如狂風暴雨似地朝四面八方席來，這讓Illya同時理解一件事——他的Omega正無預警地進入比預期時間還要早的熱潮期。

　　「老天，Napoleon，為什麼......」被突如其來的信息素包圍得不知所措，因為兩人都在戶外，所以Illya的理智仍堅持著，他一手摟過不知道在喃喃說什麼的Napoleon，一手掏出手機打電話聯絡在不妨礙蜜月的情況下待命的管家Oleg。

　　Illya將Napoleon藏進懷裡往出口奔去，途中雖撞倒了幾位路人仍有禮道歉，順便將示威的眼神投射給幾個看起來有覬覦念頭的Alpha。

　　他抓著全身逐漸失去力氣的Napoleon到路口，看見Oleg聰明地駕駛著賓士休旅車抵達，Illya二話不說把軟在他懷裡的Omega塞進後座；Illya坐定後才發現這台車是經過改裝的，前座與後座中間的隔板甚至還附加液晶電視——但他暫時沒空研究Oleg從哪弄來這輛車的，因為他那正在熱潮期的Omega正飢渴地往他身上蹭。

　　「老天，Illya，我覺得我撐不住了......。」明顯正在硬撐著的Napoleon受不了解開襯衫的扣子，雙手來到腰間，顫抖著的手指怎麼樣也沒辦法好好地把皮帶抽開，飢渴的身體亟需Alpha的信息素，他一邊蹭著Illya的身體，一邊胡亂喊著丈夫的名字。

　　「再忍一下，Napoleon。」不知道用幾個深呼吸才成功壓抑想要直接把對方的衣物撕開的念頭，Illya伸手按在Napoleon準備解開褲頭的手上，只見對方更加劇烈扭動身體，甚至直接撲到他身上，貼在腹部的臀隔著衣料蹭著，這讓Illya終於受不了按下Napoleon的頸，激烈的唇舌交纏隨之展開，他的手不是很溫柔地用力搓揉已經硬挺的乳頭，光是想像那粉紅色的乳粒在白色襯衫底下若隱若現的樣子就讓Illya覺得下腹脹疼。

　　Napoleon的呻吟從兩人之間溢出，他抱著Illya的頭用著彷彿要把自己塞進對方嘴裡的氣勢用力勾引Alpha，直到後者伸手往他頸上微微發腫的腺體用力按下，Napoleon「啊～」了一聲軟下力道。

　　此時車子正好停下，Illya就著姿勢將Napoleon正面抱下車，在Oleg及飯店人員的協助下順利抵達房間，Oleg才剛幫忙關上707號房的門，Illya連腳步都來不及往房內跨，Napoleon的舌頭就再次纏上去，這讓他的步伐順勢往後，直到靠上牆壁，形成了一種好像是他被Napoleon強吻的畫面。

　　兩人吻得嘖嘖有聲，Illya感覺到繞在自己腰上的腿逐漸收緊力道，才準備要前往房間前，Napoleon貼在他唇上含糊地開口，「之前就想試試看這種姿勢了。」

　　與在車上完全相反的敘述口吻讓Illya挑眉，他拉開一些距離，瞇眼看著眼角泛紅的Omega，「這是新的惡作劇嗎？」

　　攀在Illya身上的Napoleon隱忍著粗重的喘氣優雅勾起嘴角，手卻下流地伸到自己的臀上，往中間的凹陷擠壓一下，伴隨著鼻間的小小呻吟，他將手放到兩人之間，拇指與食指來回搓弄上頭的淫液再拉開色情的透明線，隨後蓄意放進嘴裡，誇張地吸吮中抽空表示：「一般的惡作劇可沒辦法濕成這樣。」

　　然後他們都聽見Alpha理智線斷掉的聲音。

　　Illya的食指扣上Napoleon的領口，粗啞的聲音含糊說“是你逼我的”，Napoleon還沒有搞清楚狀況，只見那充滿力量的手指往下一扯——「啪」的一聲整齊扣好的襯衫被扯開，沒有來得及緬懷自己心愛的襯衫，Omega感覺到自己的下腹及後穴因為這個畫面更加激動了——更濕、更硬、更想被進入——Napoleon低吟著向後仰，他一手抱住在吸吮自己乳頭的後腦，一手焦急地拉扯著自己的褲頭，腰部沒規矩地晃動，嘴裡模糊不清地催促Alpha快點操他。

　　為了褪下兩人身上的衣料，Illya不得不把人放下，隻手固定Napoleon的後腦讓兩人維持接吻的狀態，舌頭激烈地交纏，後者靈巧的雙手在此時發揮作用，在只剩下內褲的狀態下，Illya才終於放開Napoleon，勉強拉開距離脫下兩人身上的最後一件布料（他甚至還不耐煩地砸嘴，而Napoleon的那件內褲理所當然濕得不像話），最後再度扛起已經向他抬起腿的Omega往牆上壓去，「你是真的很想要用這種姿勢對吧？」

　　「你可以等一下再逼供嗎？」背部貼在牆壁上的男人一邊說又一邊親了上去，他毫無顧忌地發出誘人的聲音，全身上下的信息素濃到要把Alpha逼瘋。

　　Illya的手指通行無阻地一次進入三根，濕漉漉的後穴吸咬著他的手指，渴望被性器插入的Napoleon則是痛苦地嗚咽，他抱著Illya的脖子在耳邊一面親吻耳後的Alpha腺體，一面喪失理智地催促對方，沒幾下乾脆自己伸手握住戀人硬挺的性器，往自己的肉穴插入——順著地心引力以及充分的液體，Illya不但順利進入，還直接抵在最靠近子宮口的地方，他感覺到他的Omega因為這樣而用力縮緊小腹，緊緻的後穴緊咬著他，這促使Illya伸手往那彈性十足的臀部上懲罰地打兩下，隨後在上頭大力揉捏，Napoleon叫聲的音量因此又高上幾個音量，Illya感覺到那亂無章法的收縮，咒罵幾聲後將對方臀瓣往兩旁掰開，咬牙由下往上頂入。

　　堅硬的龜頭一次又一次經過前列腺，然後來到子宮之前，那個為了要繁殖而出現在他身體裡的構造，正因為如此而興奮地分泌出更多液體，Napoleon無法壓抑自己的呻吟，他幾乎不知道自己到底喊了什麼，他只感覺到自己喊得越用力，在身體裡的凶器就會抽插得更激烈，那已經無法再變大的陰莖好像一次又一次變得更硬，原本還有力氣撐住自己的Napoleon最終腰軟了下來，整個人掛在Illya身上，後者順著他倒下來的力道坐上後頭的沙發，這一個顛簸讓Alpha的性器深深頂入，Omega「啊」了一聲，用力收縮之後是無聲叫喊，Napoleon的手指抓上Illya的背，上頭留下幾條紅印，在無預警射精後軟軟地發出舒服的鼻息。

　　高潮後的空白退去後，他感覺到Illya還緩緩地進出自己的身體，沒有經歷讓人又爽又痛的成結過程，Napoleon坐穩身體面對Illya，他看著他的Alpha因為情慾而深鎖的眉頭，伸手撫上，後者看著他，原先慢下的動作又開始加快速度，Napoleon噙著一抹笑意捧住對方的臉，「沒開玩笑吧？你還沒？」

　　「在熱潮期的人又不是我。」伴隨一下下的重頂，Illya有些粗魯地回答，他緊抓著愛不釋手的臀部，深入淺出地搗弄，沒一會兒，似乎是休息夠了的Napoleon開始晃動腰部，他的手抓在Illya的肩上，眼神充滿興致看進Alpha的視線中，早上梳得整齊的黑髮因為一連串的動作而掉下幾綹，Napoleon注意到這件事後，故意把Illya的金髮撥亂。

　　「還喜歡你的馬嗎，Cowboy？」被這個幼稚舉動逗笑的Illya握著對方的腰用力往上頂，一面粗喘調戲道：「記得，既然是騎馬，就要把鞍繩抓好。」

　　突然加快速度讓Napoleon來不及反應，為了不要往後掉下沙發這種災難發生，他只好像前抱住Illya的肩膀，「你、嗯......這個，恐怖——啊！」

　　「你得說清楚一點，這不是爽而是恐怖？嗯？」Illya夾帶腔調及過快換氣的速度在Napoleon耳邊放大，他隻手往上用拇指揉弄Omega一邊的乳頭，這讓懷裡人的呻吟更加毫無章法了。

　　「我、我說......你啊......」再次回到情慾中的Napoleon弓起身體，他可以清楚感覺到Alpha的結正在形成，而對方也同時將性器往身處推送，直到抵達那似乎正主動包覆住結的子宮口，接下來就是射進體內一股又一股的精液，因為這樣又高潮一次的Napoleon一邊喘氣一邊找到Illya同樣正在順氣的嘴唇，張口咬上同時含糊接下沒說完的話，「Peril。」

　　還在高潮餘韻中的Illya聞言睜開眼，他的視線往下與Napoleon對上，並且回應嘴上可愛的吻，「你確定我適合這個稱呼？Peril？」

　　「當然不是在說你。」又噘起嘴親了幾口，Napoleon伸手往後一把摸上沒辦法被操進身體裡的囊袋，「我是在說他，現在他在裡面的感覺跟這個名字很像，Peril。」

　　Illya因為突如其來的接觸而顫抖，連動還沒有消下的結，輕微的移動都足以牽動Omega敏感的神經——Napoleon因此戰慄，隨後得意的像Illya邀功，「看來他非常喜歡這個名字。」

　　「我想不出他不喜歡這個名字的理由。」挑眉回答，Illya接著無預警地扛著Napoleon起身——他的結大概消了一半，但大小還是足以卡在Napoleon的子宮口上（否則怎麼有辦法被稱為Peril？），Omega因為這樣軟在他懷裡，直到他走到床鋪，並且故意一屁股直接坐進柔軟的床上，懷裡的人發出驚呼，好不容易暫停分泌液體的小穴似乎因為這樣又溢出了一點東西來。

　　「你就不能快一點嗎，Peril？」大概是非常喜歡自己取的名字，Napoleon前後晃動著腰部，連接在一起的地方因此而刺痛，但又有無法形容的感覺從尾椎竄進大腦。

　　「你就不能再等等嗎，Cowboy？」學著Omega的語氣，Illya握著亂動的腰部既不阻止也不鼓勵，他知道他的結正在縮小，但是戀人的舉動讓他覺得明明應該要漸漸疲軟的部分，似乎又要開始充血，「這很危險，Napoleon，你應該等它消失。」

　　「我覺得沒有差。」身體的熱度再度回升，Napoleon推倒開始想要制止他的Illya，就著還存在的結開始輕輕地晃動腰部，甚至大膽地上下移動，直到已經大幅縮小但還是存在的東西擦過前列腺——完全沒有過的感覺一下子在他的身體裡炸開來，萎軟的性器再次充血，Napoleon雙手抵在Illya的胸口，咬牙抽氣，「糟糕，我覺得這有點不妙......」

　　「來不及了，Cowboy，」聽起來也在隱忍的Illya這次掐上Napoleon的髖骨，「我覺得Peril這次會好好發揮他的實力。」語尾才剛落下，Alpha便無法控制的再次由下往上抽插，陰莖上的結正好是一個不大不小的狀態，不用找角度都可以精準擦過Napoleon的前列腺；原先暫時離開熱潮狀態的肉穴因為刺激以及Alpha信息素的添加再次濕潤，噗滋噗滋的水聲隨著進出更加明顯，Napoleon最後無法施力地倒在Illya胸前，並在沒有射精的狀態下再次高潮——他的腳指蜷曲、全身緊繃，雙手抓著床單，總是發出浪叫的嘴只能無聲叫喊，在從未有過的空白狀態結束後，他的吐息噴灑在Illya的胸膛，並且精準感受到那再次射入身體裡的精液。

　　這一次，Illya的性器在高潮過後隨著液體緩緩滑出，隨之填充的是Alpha修長的手指，Illya很喜歡這麼做，他摟著無力的Napoleon，手指在裡頭攪弄狼籍，濁白以及透明混雜在一起，弄得兩人黏呼呼的，直到Napoleon被弄得有點癢，他才拉開Illya的手，並且惡意地咬上眼前的乳頭，然後聽著上頭人的哀嚎，「嘿，Cowboy，你得對你的馬溫柔一點。」

　　「你也得對我溫柔一點，Peril，剛剛太恐怖了。」

　　「放心，我會把這個當作恭維。」

　　「拜託，千萬不要。」

　　黑夜漸降，Illya在完成換床單的工作之後爬上床，從後往前摟住Napoelon，「我覺得他們應該給我小費。」

　　「不，我不這麼想。」不著痕跡把對方捏在自己胸部上的手拉下來，Napoleon接話，「我不敢想像洗那件床單需要多久的時間。」

　　Illya聞言把臉埋進對方頸間磨蹭，「不如我們把床單帶回家？」

　　「我不覺得會有人覬覦上頭的味道，Illya王子。」沒好氣地轉頭看了那有點失落的人一眼，Napoleon再一次將放在他下腹的手拉回肚子上，「還有，我的熱潮期還沒過，你現不用急著一次做完，我們可以好好睡一覺嗎？」

　　「喔。」語氣中難掩失落的Illya這次終於規規矩矩把手放在Napoleon的肚子上，緊緊抱著他的Omega入睡。

　　而Napoleon的話說得一點也沒錯。

　　Illya在迷糊之中感覺到熟悉的重量壓在他的腹部上，上頭甚至異常潮濕，這使得他不得不從睡夢中甦醒——映入眼簾的是跨坐在他身上，用濕答答的臀部蹭著他的Napoleon，見到他醒來，後者一邊喘著一邊勾起嘴角，伸手握住不知什麼時候充血的陰莖，緩緩坐上去。

　　「你是真的很喜歡Cowboy這個名字對嗎？」剛睡醒的啞音讓Illya聽起來有點慵懶，他的手放在Napoleon的大腿上，並不急著進攻的Alpha因為Omega的晃動而舒服嘆息，「起來多久了？」

　　「大概半個小時......嗯。」回答同時後穴毫不費力將整根性器吃進去，Napoleon發出舒服的嘆息，「操！Peril，我覺得你更大了。」

　　「因為他必須滿足你貪吃的嘴。」還沒完全醒來的聲音回覆下流的話，Napoleon似乎很喜歡這個，Illya可以感覺到包裹著自己的柔軟甬道收縮幾下，他伸手捧住貼在自己大腿根部的臀肉捏麵糰一般地掐揉著，「我覺得我好像根本不用去收集旅遊景點介紹。」

　　「早跟你說過了、喔！」用自己喜歡的角度頂到自己敏感的地方，Napoleon一個重重坐下，手撐在Illya的胸上喘氣，「記得提醒我回去告訴醫生，長期服用抑制劑熱潮期不但會不規律，還會該死的情慾高漲。」

　　「我不認為是因為抑制劑的關係。」Illya悠悠回話，手指甚至慢慢插入還含著自己性器的地方，他聽著Napoleon細微的阻止，看著那由胸膛擴散至全身的紅暈繼續說：「你會情慾高漲是因為你本來就很想要。」

　　「去你、的啊——」在細小的叫聲過後，Napoleon順利吃下Illya作亂的手指，擁擠的肉穴濕淋淋的，並沒有造成任何困擾及傷害，只是完全被撐開的感覺讓他有點不適應，Napoleon於是捏上Illya的胸部當作回報，「我看你只是因為怕自己撐不住，所以才用手指哈......嗯啊。」

　　挺胯往上頂，太過熟悉戀人身體的好處就是可以輕易就找到那不明顯的敏感點，Napoleon腰軟倒下，額頭頂在Illya的胸口，仍不甘示弱地伸出舌頭有一下沒一下舔著可以撩撥到的部分；刻意的舉動完全激起Alpha的控制欲——Illya沒有預警直接拔出在對方體內的手指，隨手抓了剛剛扔在一旁的白襯衫，抱著Napoleon起身，在懷裡的人還沒搞清楚狀況之時，一鼓作氣將對方的雙手往後反綁，並在同時往上插入，過大的力道擊碎Napoleon還沒說出口的抗議，Illya伸手一推，輕鬆把淘氣的Omega推倒在床上，他抓著白嫩的大腿根部，沒有預告的加快抽插。

　　被反綁的Napoleon側臉貼在床單上，隨著被進出的律動蹭著床單，他全身發熱，被綁住的手沒辦法好好幫自己舒緩這股熱度，一直被摩擦的甬道又濕又滑，Illya的陰囊次次拍打在他身上，這讓他甚至有了下肢麻痺的錯覺，身體的熱度累積至無法再升高的臨界點，Napleon受不了胡亂求饒叫喊，迷情意亂的樣子讓Alpha忍不住壓低身體堵住那口不擇言的嘴。

　　原本快速的抽插改以緩慢的重頂，雖然速度不快，但每一次都準確擦過前列腺，堅硬的龜頭最終抵達子宮口，幾下之後Napoleon繃緊身體準備迎接高潮，沒料到Illya卻在這時又很心地停下，硬生生被打斷高潮的人只得自己扭腰討好對方，「Illya、嗯啊......快點，快點，操進來。」

　　Napoleon騷浪的把腿張得更開，身體奮力往前試圖讓欲離開的性器停留，捉弄他的Alpha在快要完全退出時突然用力插入，讓Napoleon打飽嗝般地噎了一口，在完全敏感狀態下的身體緊縮，後穴咬住Illya的性器，他聽見上頭的人咒罵一聲，火辣得出乎意料，Napoleon知道自己本來就很喜歡對方失控的樣子，但不知道自己竟然會因為這樣而射出來。

　　在快速蠕動的甬道裡進出原不是一件容易的事，但熱潮中的身體把這件事變得很簡單，Illya把Napoleon折半，雙手按在對方的後膝上，毫不留情地進出，此舉幫助Omega延長高潮，他看著不斷溢出透明液體的通紅性器軟在Napoleon的腹部上，而剛高潮的人正雙眼迷濛地看著他，嘴裡低聲喚著他的名字，嘴角還有來不及嚥下的唾液——全身上下都被弄得濕漉漉的，Illya感覺到不能再硬的性物抖動幾下，用力將之送入Omega的身體裡，並在結成時再度射入一股又一股的精液。

　　待快意綿延一陣，Illya抬高Napoleon正無力顫抖的腿，往上頭落下一個個吻，躺在床上還被反綁的人發出貓一般的呼嚕聲；Illya在等待結消去之後抽出自己的性器，原本想要把情人拉起，卻在看到那似乎因為充滿精液而微微突起的小腹時打消念頭——Alpha憐愛地在上頭撫摸、舔吻著，彷彿裡頭已經孕育了生命，直到Omega終於因為不適而沙啞喊著他的名字，Illya才戀戀不捨起身，抱起Napoleon並幫忙解開綁在身後的雙手。

　　一掙脫束縛，Napoleon雙手直接纏上Illya的脖子，熱潮的餘溫未退，熱切的吻來得理所當然，在喘不過氣之前停下，頂著亂髮、氣息紊亂的Napoleon仍維持一貫優雅的語氣低聲表示：「你射了好多進來。」

　　「只要能餵飽你，這點東西算什麼。」語畢，Illya又將對方壓倒在床鋪裡。

　　第三天的最後一輪的情事結束，Napoleon覺得身體的燥熱明顯退去，Illya在成結後就一直待在他體內沒有出來，兩人就著相依的姿勢有一搭沒一搭地聊著，即使話題結束也不影響這溫馨的氣氛。忽然，慵懶躺在Illya身上的Napoleon起身，Illya困惑發問，「怎麼了？」

　　「我突然想吃榴槤。」Napoleon自己也不知道為什麼他忽然那麼有興致，食慾瘋狂地叫囂，使他動作迅速地套上褲子——即使胯下還黏答答的他也不在意，「還有魚子醬。」

　　「啊？！」跟不上速度的Illya腦子混亂，但看著Napoleon急切的樣子，只好迅速整裝，套上衣服之後跟在後頭，一起上街尋找榴槤與魚子醬這兩種絕對搭不上邊的食物。

 

***

 

　　他們結束蜜月後的一個多月，Napoleon雖然心裡有譜，但還是跑去找了皇家御醫做最嚴密的檢查，直到那位老醫生和善地告訴他，他已經懷孕一個月了，他才終於敞開心胸接納這一份喜悅。

　　有個生命奇蹟似地在他的肚子裡，而這是他與Illya的結合，是上天給的禮物——天曉得長期服用抑制劑的其中一個後遺症就是不易懷孕，他原本做好可能兩三年內都不會成功懷孕的準備，沒想到這件事竟然降臨得那麼順利！

　　有什麼是比蜜月寶寶更棒的禮物？

　　Napoleon坐在花園裡等著出席軍事演習的Illya回家，他一面啜飲花茶，瞇起眼看著駛入的黑色轎車，裡頭的人下車後筆直朝他走來，並彎腰給他一個淺淺的吻，「身體還不舒服嗎？」

　　「好得不得了。」Napoleon將對方拉下，又吻了一會兒，「但我偶爾還是挺不舒服的。」

　　「說清楚一點。」Illya皺眉，他起身半坐在桌上，雙手抱胸，一臉現在沒講清楚誰也不許離開的樣子問，「御醫到底說了什麼？」

　　「他說，」不知道為什麼有點緊張，Napoleon覺得心臟好像要跳出喉嚨了，他難掩嘴角的微笑，緩緩對上那雙滿是擔憂的雙眼，「有個孩子在我的肚子裡，所以我的飲食習慣才會改變，前幾天的嘔吐也是因為這樣。」

　　Illya在對方說完之後眨眨眼，把剛剛聽進去的字句重複吸收三次才慢慢站直身體，聲音有點顫抖地確認，「你的意思是......Napoleon，你是說你懷孕了？」

　　「我想如果懷孕這個詞的定義沒錯的話。」也跟著起身，Napoleon噙著笑意靠上去，雙手無意義地勾纏著Illya的領結，「我想就是這個意思。對，我懷孕了。」

　　「而我們都要當爸爸了！」眼神一亮，Illya的臉上就像瞬間炸出了無數顆星星，思緒與反應終於重新接通之後，他一把將Napoleon抱起並俗套地繞了兩圈，在對方慌亂制止他的時候才思及這樣也許會傷害到寶寶，神經質地護著Napoleon的肚皮，「抱歉，沒事吧？老天，我到底在幹嘛......」

　　「你在慶祝。」Napoleon拍拍Illya的手臂，「慶祝他的到來。」

　　「或者是她？」

　　「你比較想要女孩？」

　　「都好。」拍拍Illya的胸口，Napoleon抬眼看著對方，「不管是男是女，都是我們的孩子。」

　　手小心翼翼貼上那尚未隆起的肚皮，Illya低聲覆述：「對，我們的孩子。」

　　那個畫面溫馨得讓一旁總是不動如山的Oleg都忍不住濕了眼眶，這讓正好與他對上眼的Illya不住微笑。

　　“臭小子，沒想到還能看你當爸爸。”Illya覺得Oleg的表情似乎正在對他這麼說。

 

-TBC

 

這章字數爆得超徹底www

 

 


	9. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意！本篇有大量的男性Omega孕期描寫及性愛描寫，注意有雷啊～～～

 

　　自從知道他們有個寶寶正在Napoleon的肚子裡孕育成長後，Illya開始變得神經兮兮——除了大量刪減Napoleon的例行行程之外，還特意請廚師設計專屬菜單，這些都不打緊，最讓孕中Omega想翻白眼的是，Illya竟然把肚子還平坦的他當作懷孕九個月的孕婦對待，連下個階梯都要大驚小怪。

　　「嘿，你需要什麼東西，我可以幫你拿就好。」Illya緊跟在後面，他小心翼翼摟住Napoleon的腰，「下樓梯很危險。」

　　「你這樣突然出現才危險。」停下腳步轉頭表達自己的不滿，Napoleon說過不止一次了，「我很好，我非常健康，所以我需要活動身體讓寶寶也能健康長大。」

　　「但是......」Illya還想說些什麼，但一切結束在Napoleon的皺眉表情之下。

　　覺得這樣下去不行的Napoleon特意把第二次產檢的時間改成Illya可以出席的時間，並在沒有告知的情況下把剛結束活動回家的Illya拎去一起會診。

　　Napoleon躺在床上讓護士在他肚皮上塗抹透明凝膠，因為沒睡午覺的關係讓他覺得有點睏；倒是一旁的Illya，眉頭緊皺、神情嚴肅，好像他才是懷孕的那個一樣。

　　皇室御醫整理完資料後過來接手，他拿著超音波探頭在Napoleon的肚皮上移動著，然後指著螢幕上頭的一個很淺的輪廓，轉頭慈祥地告訴Illya，「這就是寶寶。」

　　Illya很認真地看著螢幕，他像是失去言語功能一樣地杵在螢幕前，御醫沒理他，繼續檢查了幾個地方之後收起超音波探頭，抽了毛巾讓Illya幫Napoleon把肚皮擦乾淨。

　　Napoleon的手揪著捲在腹部上方的衣服下擺，他看著Illya滿是溫柔的表情幫他把肚皮擦乾，光是這畫面就輕易將他原本的不耐撫平——仔細想想，Illya也只是再履行身為Alpha、丈夫、父親的責任及義務而已，他實在沒必要對這件事情生氣；即使如此，該做的事情還是得做，Illya跟Napoleon再聽見醫生說寶寶健康成長的時候，Illya緊繃的神經終於放鬆了一點（這是透過信息素知道的），Napoleon在下一秒乘勝追擊發問：「為了讓寶寶更健康，我是不是應該多做一些運動才對？」

　　「噢，沒錯。」老醫生慈祥表示，「我們正要討論這個問題，Solo王子的體重偏高，這不太好，因為懷孕前期的營養大部分還是會被母體吸收，而且有氧運動會促進血液循環，讓寶寶長得更好，我想游泳是非常棒的選擇。」

　　Illya在一旁聞言，又皺了眉頭，「游泳？你確定？」

　　「是的，Kuryakin王子，游泳非常棒，這可以減輕五個月時浮腫的狀況。」

　　「不會引發感染之類的嗎？」察覺Napoleon拉他來一起產檢的用意，Illya做最後掙扎。

　　「我想皇室的游泳池不會有感染的疑慮。」老醫生表情看起來有點困惑，「而且，Kuryakin王子你不也是會陪伴在Solo王子身邊嗎？」

　　Illya想反駁什麼，看著醫生的臉卻找不到任何詞句，他轉頭看了Napoleon，對方則是噘嘴皺眉發問：「你難道不想跟我一起游泳嗎？」

　　於是Illya敗陣。他看了一下自己的膝蓋，然後又抬頭，「抱歉，我知道我過度保護了，但我真的不希望Napoleon跟寶寶受傷。」

　　「我很確定他們都健康。」醫生和藹地回答，在診斷書裡又多加了幾個字之後抬頭衝著Illya微笑，「但我也想提醒你，即使他們都健康，但不代表前三個月可以進行房事，以Napoleon王子的身體來說，這倒是比較危險的部分，子宮太過激烈的收縮都對小孩不力，我不建議你們這麼做。」

　　「呃......我們最近都沒有......」被這麼提醒的Illya突然脹紅臉，他聽見Napoleon在旁邊大笑，又覺得自己實在沒道理這麼害羞，「因為Napoleon最近都睡得很沉。」

　　「那真是太好了。」醫生愉悅回答之後把病歷交給護士，「那麼，下個月再過來檢查就行了，如果Napoleon王子有問題，也可以隨時過來檢查。」

　　兩人離開醫院，Illya摟著Napoleon的腰，後者原本想要掙扎，但是感覺到那些充滿控制及佔有的信息素後做罷，他們兩個坐上皇室專車返回皇宮。

　　Napoleon一坐上車就開始昏昏欲睡，他靠在Illya的肩榜上，Alpha卸下防備後淡淡的信息素讓他覺得舒服，他將自己的手搭在Illya的手上，他想著他就要有自己的寶寶了，一個跟喜歡的人生出來的小孩——這可是他從來沒想過的，Napoleon從前根本沒想過自己會懷孕，他把自己當作Omega抑制劑實驗品的其中一個理由就是他沒打算懷孕。

　　之後Illya稍稍收斂了點他的過度緊張，他開始恢復Napoleon跟他一起的行程，只要那些活動行程不超過一個小時，Napoleon都會到場參加——但這不代表他們已經將這件事告訴全國人民了，因為Napoleon心底還是有點害怕，他怕他先前服用的過多抑制劑會影響胎兒，如果真的要說，他甚至會害怕寶寶會流產，他看過很多類似的研究，服用過多抑制劑的Omega第一次懷孕流產的機率比一般Omega還要高出兩倍。

　　所以Napoleon其實是比Illya還要膽戰心驚的那個，他雖然看起來總是昏昏欲睡、享受美食及生活，但他每天晚上都睡得不太好，而Illya當然發現這件事了，他一開始以為是Napoleon做惡夢，所以會在模糊之中湊過去從後摟住他的Omega，釋放一些安撫的信息素，在感受到對方情緒穩定下來後才繼續睡眠；但這個狀況持續得有點久，Illya在問出原因之後有點心疼又有點哀傷地摟住Napoleon，他靠在他的Omega耳邊低聲安撫：「別擔心，寶寶會健康出生的。」

　　而那樣的呢喃，就這樣簡單的讓Napoleon相信這將會是事實——他的Illya可從來沒對他說謊過。

　　自從陪Napoleon一起產檢之後，Illya聽醫生的話，也在一週的行程裡安插兩人一起游泳的活動。

　　還算平坦著的肚子讓Napoleon成功套上自己的那件泳褲，他原先還有點害怕自己會因為食慾增加而變胖（老實說這讓他對自己有些沒自信），但就在穿上泳褲的那刻，莫名的成就感在心裡油然而生，他沒等Illya就直接跑到泳池邊，隨意做了幾下暖身操就直接跳進游泳池裡。

　　Napoleon來回游了兩圈之後才爽快地停下，他趴在岸邊抬頭看著Illya沒好氣的臉，「你不下來嗎？」

　　「你比我想像中還愛游泳？」

　　「那是因為我快悶得發慌了！」伸手拉了Illya，他把對方扯進泳池裡，Illya摟住他，Napoleon笑著掙扎，然後在Illya吻上他的嘴之後停下動作，「我們好像沒在水裡約會過？」

　　「但我們擅長在屋裡約會。」把Napoleon抱得高一點，Illya向上輕啄著對方咧咧笑的嘴，「仔細想想，我們好像應該做點更多的嘗試？」

　　「Kuryakin王子終於想開了嗎？」Napoleon乾脆把自己的重量都放到對方身上，嘴唇貼在Illya的鼻子上說：「順便告訴你，我以前在健身房游泳池可是很受歡迎的。」

　　「你去一般健身房？」

　　「當然，我為什麼得待在一個大箱子裡獨自運動？」

　　「穿著這件泳褲？」Illya皺眉捏捏手裡的臀肉。

　　「毫無疑問就是這件。」成功挑起Alpha醋意的Napoleon露出兩顆可愛的虎牙，「你真幸運還可以看到它，我原本還怕我沒辦法塞進這件泳褲裡。」

　　「可別委屈了我們的寶貝。」Illya低下頭，親吻了Napoleon的左胸。

　　一個小時的游泳時間結束後，兩人回到房間盥洗，礙於Napoleon剛剛在泳池邊真的差點滑倒，Illya心驚膽戰地跟在後頭，甚至堅持要一起進浴室，「如果我不在你身邊，天曉得會發生什麼事！」

　　Napoleon只好答應，他們把衣服放到置物架上後，各自佔了一個位置要洗澡，Napoelon在脫下泳褲前看見Illya隨手將泳褲丟往洗衣籃的動作，他不自覺嚥了下口水——Illya也注意到這件事了，他抬起頭與他的Omega對上眼，然後逼自己深吸一口氣，「不，Napoleon，現在才兩個月多一點。」

　　「再一個禮拜三個月，正確來說。」耐不住性子的Napoleon上前，雙手捧住Illya的臉獻上自己的嘴，「還記得嗎？醫生只有說別插入，沒有說不能做其他事。」

　　Illya皺眉，他只猶豫了一秒就伸手摟住Napoleon，他隔著彈性良好的泳褲揉捏對方的臀，用自己的半勃磨蹭著那被困在布料中的慾望，Napoleon發出了小小的喉音，這對一個多月沒性事的Alpha來說無疑是一種誘惑，「該死，你不能這樣誘惑我。」

　　「一個巴掌拍不響，親愛的。」Napoleon一把握住Illya充血的性器，他緩緩套弄著，「而且我也好久沒見到Peril了。」

　　「一個月又三個禮拜。」啣著對方的嘴含糊表示，Illya不得不承認這感覺太棒，他正在被他的Omega手活，而他的Omega因為懷孕而更加飽滿的胸部正蹭著他，Illya低吟聲，拍拍對方的臀部示意，「進浴缸裡。」

　　Illya一邊打開浴缸的水龍頭，一邊扯下Napoleon身上的泳褲，他在將之扯至小腿時順勢蹲下，視線對上後者從泳褲彈出的肉器，他不慌不忙地含了上去；Napoleon發出貓一般的咕嚕聲，他按住Illya的後腦，臀部及大腿的肌肉因為刺激而緊繃著，他有時閉上眼粗喘，感受Illya的舌頭纏繞自己的感覺，有時低下頭看著Illya服侍自己的樣子，不管是哪個都讓他難耐不已。

　　Illya的鼻腔裡充滿Omega的味道，他太久沒感受到這個了，自從Napoleon確定懷上孩子之後，他們除了每天晚上交換信息素之外，就沒有任何更深入的動作了，這麼想著的Illya抬高身體給Napoleon做了深喉，後者發出了長長的呻吟且毫無顧慮的在他嘴裡解放。

　　高潮之後是更難耐的空虛感，Napoleon拉起Illya，他抱著對方接吻，他品嚐著自己在Illya嘴裡的味道，身體盡可能與對方貼近，然後用腹部蹭著Alpha直挺的性器，他在接吻的空檔中懇求：「Illya、ah…...插進來，拜託。」

　　「冷靜點，Napoleon。」手來回撫摸著Napoleon的背脊，Illya同時散發更多信息素安撫他的Omega，他咬著對方的嘴唇，「把腿併攏。」

　　「我不想要 **只有** 這樣。」Napoleon聽起來有點絕望，「我想要你插進來的那種。」

　　Illya沒有理會他，他把自己的性器插入Napoleon的雙腿之間，根部的軟肉及上方的囊袋都讓他瘋狂，他按著對方的臀、吸咬著被吻得紅腫的嘴，緩緩擺動身體，Napoleon發出不悅的聲音抗議，但Illya只是安撫地親吻他，空著的手掐揉那豐滿的胸部。

　　Napoleon扭動身體，雖然這樣的快感比不上被貫穿，但他可以理解Illya的顧慮（也是他該顧慮的），他只好握住對方的腰，催促Illya動得更快；規律的摩擦漸漸滿足不了他，Napoleon伸手想要愛撫自己的後穴，但那個地方出乎他意料之外的乾澀，貿然插入一個指節都讓他發出驚呼，「噢......」

　　Illya發現這件事之後拉住他的手腕，他慢下動作直至停止，Napoleon難耐地哼了兩聲，Illya親吻他的耳朵低聲哄著：「進去浴缸裡，Napoleon，快點。」

　　Napoleon坐進去浴缸裡，過多的水因為他的進入而陣陣溢出，他看著Illya也跟著踩進浴缸之後，迫不及待地趴到對方身上，「Illya，拜託你......」

　　「噓，冷靜下來，Cowboy。」Illya摸摸Napoleon頸上的腺體，他的嘴貼在對方的鎖骨上之後緩緩往下，然後含住不知道什麼時候充血的乳粒，Napoleon拱起身體想要更多，Illya卻故意只伸出舌頭用舌尖頂弄乳頭。

　　Napoleon失控地唉叫著，他的頭靠在Illya的肩上，對方的挑逗讓他渾身發癢，他賣力地晃動著腰部，讓自己的臀部去磨蹭Illya的陰莖——他很想要，非常想，這已經超出平時可以忍受的範圍了，沒有Omega可以在感受到Alpha動情的信息素之後還能冷靜的，而Illya的體貼對現在的他來說簡直是一種折磨，或者說是懲罰——「看在老天的份上，Illya，拜託你，碰碰我。」

　　Illya轉而吻上Napoleon的嘴，他把對方撈進懷裡，收緊力道，然後握住Napoleon軟在自己腹部上的性器，另一手探到身後，輕輕地來回撫摸著充滿縐折的入口，喘著氣咬牙表示：「這裡好緊，你 **完全沒有** 準備好，Napoleon，這會受傷，而這可能會讓我們後悔。」

　　「可是我、癢——」像是被責怪的孩子，Napoleon大口喘氣，眼眶發紅，他的雙手胡亂撫摸著Illya的身體——鎖骨、嘴唇、肩膀、胸部、腰側、陰莖——他渴求著一切，同時開始怨懟於自己懷孕這件事，「可以用潤滑劑，Illya，就用那個，我想要後面被填滿。」

　　Illya莫可奈何，他從Omega的信息素中感知到對方的燥動，而他試圖轉移注意力的任何撩撥都只會讓對方更難受——於是他安撫地親親對方脖子上的腺體，伸手從浴缸邊的小籃子裡拿出潤滑劑，Napoleon看到那個東西時眼睛一亮，對方自動自發地起身，雙手扶著他的肩膀等待他的擴張——Illya剛剛的愛撫甚至沒有讓他的性器再次充血。

　　「我不會插進去。」Illya連自己都佩服自己的自制力，他親吻著Napoleon的腹部說，「但我會幫你，所以別慌張，好嗎？」

　　Napoleon急躁地點點頭，他又讓自己往Illya的方向靠近，他幾乎整個肚皮都要貼到Illya臉上了，然後他轉身，思索對方的手指到底是因為什麼原因而還沒插進他的身體裡。

　　Illya耐心地等待潤滑劑的溫度升高，然後在外圈按摩著——在性事中他不常做這件事，幾乎所有時候Napoleon的後穴都保持著隨時歡迎他進入的狀態——Illya又倒出更多潤滑劑，他一邊親吻著Napoleon的肚臍一邊按摩著穴口，然後在Omega凌亂的催促下探進一個指節，黑髮Omega迫不及待地往後挪了臀部，試圖吞進更多，這讓Illya皺眉，他打了下Napoleon的屁股，「安分點。」

　　Napoleon又哼了聲，他撐著Illya的肩膀小心翼翼地上下晃動著身體，他把Illya的手指當作可以滿足他的性器（事實上對於現在的狀態來說是真的夠了），他看著Illya無奈的眼神劃開一抹笑，然後用舌頭舔了舔被吻紅的嘴唇，「既然你不讓Peril出動，就勤奮一點吧，Illya王子。」

　　「我不會上當的，Cowboy，不會。」他的否定像是在幫自己建立信心，Illya摟上對方的腰，將Napoleon固定在自己與手臂之間，他的手指深入淺出地緩緩抽插，接著是第二指，然後是一次三根手指，他每一下都可以按壓到Napoleon的前列腺，包裹自己的軟肉迫不及待地收縮著，Illya必須咬牙才能忍住想要進入的念頭。

　　Napoleon用力動著腰部，他想像自己被填滿，被他的Alpha塞得滿滿的，然後他的Alpha每一下都可以按上自己的前列腺——那種感覺棒極了，他舔舔嘴唇，雖然現在深入他體內的 **只是** 三根手指，但這對現在來說夠了，他可能也沒辦法要更多，因為Illya每一次準確的按壓以及惡作劇似地揉捏都讓他發出很大的呻吟，不知道什麼時候勃起的性器突突跳動，他想起Illya還沒有射精，於是他往後按住對方的手腕，終於恢復理智地喘氣表示：「一起，Illya，我想要一起。」

　　Illya理解他的意思，所以他慢慢抽出手指，潤滑劑沾在他的大腿內側，這讓Napoleon沒來由的覺得很羞恥（明明之前能比這更濕），他坐在浴缸邊緣，身體靠在牆上，他之前恥笑過浴缸與牆壁之間的空間大得愚蠢，但就在他看到Illya能夠跪在他的大腿兩側，並握住他們兩人的性器時，他打從心底感謝設計者，他們至少可以安全又方便地使用這個空間——「唔！Illya…...快點，咬我、我想要那樣、啊！」

　　張嘴咬上湊到自己嘴邊的腺體，Illya在咬上之前才發現那個有自己印記的地方竟然腫起來了，他咬上去之後同時加快捋動的速度，Napoleon嗚咽一聲，兩人一前一後射精。

　　他用舌頭輕輕舔著剛剛咬過的地方，還握著兩人的手沒有馬上放開，Illya感覺到Napoleon因為自己的動作而輕輕抖動，他在對方的肩膀上落下一個個吻，「好點了嗎？」

　　「嗯。」終於舒服一點了的Napoleon慵懶地點點頭，他打了個呵欠，「我想睡了。」

　　「讓我把你清乾淨。」Illya把對方又抱回浴缸裡，然後看著小貓一般的Napoleon想睡的樣子覺得好笑，跟剛剛慾求不滿的的樣子截然不同，他確認了信息素，在安心之後覺得困惑，打算找時間好好詢問醫生這對一個初次懷孕的Omega來說是不是正常的現象。

 

　　而他們還沒等到下一次產檢，就在隔天急忙回診。

　　Napoleon在起床上廁所時發現內褲有血跡，他慌亂而無法反應，等到他回神過來時，Illya已經出現在浴室門口問他是否一切都好，Napoleon記得自己看著Illya然後搖搖頭，而後者很快發現不對勁——白色布料上的暗紅色印記顯得怵目驚心，儘管那只佔了整塊布料的百分之一，Illya迅速幫Napoleon穿好衣服，然後兩人在Oleg冷靜又精確的帶領下在最快的時間抵達皇家醫院。

　　他們很快被安排進入診間，Napoleon仍魂不守舍，而Illya則是焦急地告訴醫生Napoleon的出血狀況。

　　醫生理解狀況後讓Napoleon躺上病床，用超音波仔細檢查了一圈，然後宣布：「寶寶健康，由於血量很少，我想應該是抑制劑以及子宮收縮造成的。」

　　「我們昨天......我是說，我昨天有用手指幫Napoleon。」覺得自己還是必須說明狀況的Illya強忍害羞情緒表示，他的耳朵很熱，但他覺得他必須為了Napoleon的身體狀況說清楚，「是因為那樣的刺激嗎？我保證我沒有插入。」

　　「也有可能，而且我想熱潮期應該多少也有影響到。」醫生皺眉翻閱病例確認之後表示，「由於Napoleon王子長期服用不同種類的抑制劑，停用之後除了讓他的熱潮期容易不固定之外，也會造成他的信息素不穩，我想我們得抽血確認一下目前信息素分泌是否過高。」

　　從病床上做起身的Napoleon緩過情緒了，他安分地讓護士幫他抽血，他們只等了半個小時（醫生在這期間堅持告訴他們一些關於懷孕初期出血的原因，Napoleon覺得自己快瘋了），結果就出來了。

　　「看樣子我的判斷沒錯。」醫生指著突然上升的圖表說，「Napoleon王子熱潮來了，但因為懷孕所以狀況比較不明顯，我的意思是基本上它不應該要顯現，我會開一些安胎藥以及孕期專用的抑制劑，但四個月後的性行為是安全的，你們可以放心。」

　　Illya向醫生道謝，然後領著Napoleon回到車上，「所以，在四個月以前，我們必須凡事小心。」

　　「又不是我的錯。」Napoleon嘟囔道，「我又不能控制它。」

　　「嘿，我沒怪你，我只是提醒我自己。」Illya有點懊惱，畢竟他是清醒的那個——但他被Napoleon的舉動及信息素沖昏頭，他不應該這樣。

　　他們沈默許久，Napoleon緩緩打破沈默，「但你不能否認，那真的很棒，我的意思是這可是暌違兩個月——」

　　Illya愣了下才大笑出來，他終於放鬆了，他伸手把Napoleon抱進懷裡，「但你得讓我們兩個之中的其中一個來扛這個失誤。」

　　「那一定是你了。毫無疑問。」Napoleon在車子停下之後下車，他給了Illya一個吻，然後對著司機說：「記得先讓Illya去吃早餐，他不能空腹參加博物館的開幕。」

　　「我會照顧好Illya王子的。」Oleg說完，緩緩啟動引擎。

　　Illya這一天的行程有點滿，他回到城堡時已經晚上八點了。

　　他迅速與秘書確認完隔天所有行程之後回到臥室，Napoleon蜷曲在床上，平穩的信息素讓Illya安心下來，他坐在床邊看著他的Omega安穩的睡臉，他的手才忍不住碰上對方的臉，Napoleon就醒了，緩緩睜開眼睛的樣子就像小動物一樣，Illya忍不住低下頭給他一個吻，「今天還好嗎？」

　　「一切都好，就是有點睏。」回答的同時，Napoleon伸手拉下Illya，「但我想我們都會好好的，對吧？」

　　「當然。」Illya抓起Napoleon的手，往戴著戒指的無名指上吻了幾口。

　　度過不太順利的懷孕初期之後，他們就能放心不少了。Illya滿心期待時間能夠過得快點，然後Napoleon肚子裡的寶貝更強壯一點，如此一來，至少他們就可以不用這麼擔心了。

 

　　***

 

　　Napoleon覺得非常不滿。

　　他們在一個禮拜前的戶外訪問中宣布了懷孕的事情，這原本應該是一件讓人開心的事——至少目前看來，全國上下都還沈浸在他們將要有一位小王子或小公主的喜悅中，但Napoleon卻在一個禮拜後變得暴躁易怒，原因無他，全是因為Illya的過度保護。

　　懷孕這件事因為上次的小插曲比預計的還要晚公開，所以現在是Napoleon懷孕的第十八週，也就是說，已經四個月了——而讓他生氣的原因正是如此，已經懷孕四個多月了，Illya待他還如頭三個月一樣小心翼翼！

　　他不止一次跟Illya抱怨過這個，後者卻總是很快轉移話題，不然就是給他一個擁抱還有很多的親吻來安撫他，Napoleon不討厭這樣，但是他需要、甚至算上是迫切的需要一場真正的性愛；這件事他問過醫生了，面對他的面紅耳赤，他的那位專屬老醫生卻還是用最專業的語氣跟他說這是正常的，因為即使在孕期，Napoleon的熱潮還是比一般懷孕中的Omega明顯，這代表Napoleon身上的賀爾蒙會強化性慾，而他的Alpha竟然試圖忽略這件事——他甚至不止一次裸著全身躺在床上，而Illya竟然一次也沒撲向他！

　　面對另一半的焦慮情緒，Illya的最後一個辦法是直接聽取Solo皇室的意見，把Napoleon從前的很要好的伴讀請來照顧孕中的Napoleon——畢竟他沒辦法取消所有活動無時無刻不陪在Napoleon身邊。

　　在完全沒有告知Napoleon的情況下，Illya在某天下班之後順道繞去機場接Waverly——Napoleon的伴讀——在對方上車並自我介紹後，他才發現原來他也是一個Omega。

　　「我覺得讓您特地來接我對Napoleon王子有些失禮。」Waverly禮貌客氣地坐在後座的另一邊，明顯拉開兩人的距離，「以我對Napoleon王子的瞭解，我知道他不會喜歡你這樣。」

　　「Napoleon在看到你之後就會理解。」Illya皺眉表示，「更何況還有Oleg在場。」

　　「不，Illya王子。」笑著搖頭，Waverly的動作就跟Solo一樣緩慢優雅，「當你這麼想就代表你不清楚一個Omega的佔有慾絕對可以媲美Alpha。」

　　Illya沒有回話，他只覺得這個人的眼睛底下充滿著傲慢——難怪到現在還沒人標記他，Illya壞心地想著。

　　他們一同回到城堡，Illya領著Waverly走進辦公室，Napoleon正在裡面處理一些他可以協助的文件，聽見動靜後抬頭，他先是望向Illya並投以微笑，再看見後頭的Waverly，Napoleon驚喜起身，「天啊，Waverly！好久不見！你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　「因為Illya王子的邀請。」Waverly回以一個擁抱，他看著Napoleon滿臉不解的樣子補充，「聽說你的孕期不是很順利。」

　　「噢！」Napoleon挑眉，他看向Illya，然後又轉回去看Waverly，「所以你是來幫我的？」  
「陪你聊聊天？」

　　「太棒了，Waverly，你知道，我快悶壞了。」沒有多加理會也想說些什麼的Illya，Napoleon拉著他從前的伴讀兼好友往外走，直接前往餐廳。

 

　　Waverly看向Napoleon，那個總是容光煥發、充滿自信的王子正為了房事愁眉苦臉——他在接到Illya的邀請後有打電話問Napoleon為什麼要透過Illya找他，而Napoleon卻驚訝地表示他根本不知道Illya有做這樣的打算，並在之後告訴Waverly他大概知道為什麼Illya會想要請他過來一趟；他搖搖頭，感嘆婚姻關係真的很麻煩，「我想我們都知道你遇到了一些小問題。」

　　面對Waverly的提問，Napoleon用一個嘆息回覆，他用湯匙攪拌著杯子裡的淡褐色液體，寧神的花香因為這個舉動撲鼻而來，他卻一點也沒有放鬆的感覺，「懷孕四個月會有性慾，是很正常的，你知道吧？」

　　「非常清楚，而且你在電話裡提過。」Waverly啜飲著威士忌，他把左腿抬到右腿上，「不要跟我說你的Alpha沒有能力滿足你。」

　　「他當然有能力。」Napoleon很快反駁，然後很快喪氣表示：「但他不想。」

　　「這是我聽過最荒唐的事了。」

　　「我甚至......全裸。」紅著耳根，Napoleon壓低聲音說，這些東西他不敢在電話裡告訴Waverly，如果被監聽可就變成小報頭條了，「但他只是把被子纏到我身上，甚至不直接抱我！」

　　「他害羞？」

　　「不，我能感受到他在壓抑，信息素的感知。」

　　「噢，對，身為一個不被標記主義者，對這方面確實比較不瞭解。」

　　Napoleon對Waverly開玩笑的回話再度嘆氣，他用有點絕望的語氣問對方，「幫幫我，你會來可不只是要聽我吐苦水吧？」

　　「我以為你會比較想先解決Illya王子私下聯絡Omega這件事？」

　　「他是為了我。」再次嚥下所剩不多的醋意，Napoleon在短時間內整理完情緒繼續說，「我很清楚他為什麼會找上你，所以我不會多想。」

　　「真是感人。」Waverly用戲劇化的語氣說道，「但我覺得你們必須討論一下這個話題，因為......」

　　「我知道。」稍嫌不耐地打斷對方的話，Napoleon焦躁地用手指梳理頭髮，「我會找時間跟他討論這件事，抱歉我情緒不太好。」

　　「能夠理解。」挑眉，Waverly拿出手機像是在查詢什麼，「好，我想我兩天前寄出的東西應該已經送到你房間了，就用包裹裡的東西對付你的Alpha吧。」

　　「什麼包裹？」

　　「回房收禮物吧。」Waverly起身，「我要去休息一下，兩個小時的折騰我有點累。」

　　 

　　Napoleon回到房間後看到Illya在裡面下西洋棋，後者看到他後起身，「我以為你們會想要再聊得更久一點。」

　　「我們在電話裡聊過了。」Napoleon一邊打呵欠，一邊坐在自己的位置上，「Waverly破壞了你想給我的驚喜。」

　　「他先給你打電話？喔不，我已經跟他說過——」

　　「不能先跟我說？」把話接下去，Napoleon有點不耐煩，「要不是我瞭解你，這句話還真容易讓人吃醋。」

　　「什麼？不，我沒有那個意思。」Illya反駁，他到底是招誰惹誰，在一天之內被兩個Omega懷疑他有出軌之心，而其中一個還是他的伴侶，「告訴我你沒多想，Napoleon，我只是、」

　　「想給我一個驚喜。」揉揉眉心，Napoleon抬頭終於對上Illya的眼睛，「我真的必須跟你談談，Illya，我不需要這樣的驚喜，我愛Waverly，但不代表我會接受你一次又一次拒絕我之後，私下打電話找他商量。」

　　「我 **並沒有** 找他商量，我只是得知也許請他過來能夠讓你更輕鬆，所以我這麼做了。」

　　「這如果被狗仔拍到會被怎麼說？“孕中的Napoleon無法滿足他的Alpha”？」Omega忍不住提高音量，他快瘋了，他每天都要壓抑自己的性慾，然後用完美無瑕的面具出現在眾人面前讓大家看看他健康的樣子，好讓所有人相信孕中的他一切都好，「而且你為什麼就是沒有想過，能夠讓我放鬆的其實是你？」

　　「我們都知道這可能會造成——」Illya試圖反駁，但還沒說完就被打斷。

　　「算了，Illya，如果你不想談就離開。」Napoleon雙手抱胸，這是他想結束對話的下意識舉動，然後憤怒及失控的理智讓他說出了更傷人的話：「說真的，今天晚上在我真的睡著之前，我不想再看到你。」

　　Napoleon坐在自己的位置上看著Illya **真的** 離開房間，偌大的室內只剩下他一個人，空氣凝結了一會兒，他突然往前方無辜的矮桌踢了一腳，上頭的黑白棋因為他的動作東倒西歪。

　　沒想到他們竟然也會為了愚蠢的三角關係吵架，Napoleon低聲咒罵後自嘲地想。

 

　　他們很難得沒有一起吃晚餐——在各自都沒有其他行程並且待在城堡的情況下，Oleg把晚餐送上餐桌之後Napoleon下意識瞥了眼門口，Illya並沒有在那裡，所以他忍不住問了Oleg，「Illya呢？」

　　「他說他要在辦公室吃晚餐以反省自己的無理。」Oleg面無表情回答。

　　「噢，希望他可以藉此知道自己又多愚蠢。」翻了白眼，Napoleon知道這是Illya裝可憐的手段，他才不會上當。

　　而事實是，今天晚上他缺乏食慾。

　　Napoleon用叉子玩弄盤子裡的食物，才吃了兩口他就覺得飽了；Omega嘆了口氣將椅子往後推，然後戳戳自己的肚皮，「我跟你說，小子，你不必跟我一起沒食慾，該被處罰的是你那死腦筋的爸爸！」

　　當然沒有人會回應他，Napoleon掀開衣服看著自己稍微突出的肚皮，他的左手貼在肚子上，想要看看他的小傢伙是否會貼心回應他什麼，但連個細微的胎動都沒有。

　　Napoleon又嘆了口氣（這一天的第五十八次），他起身走回房間，給自己開了擴香機，拿了放在一旁的其中一瓶精油往裡頭滴了幾滴之後，走進浴室，如此一來他在盥洗過後就會有舒適的空氣迎接他。

　　沒一會兒，他洗完澡、套上舒服的絨毛睡袍，踩著比一般還要軟的室內拖鞋回到房間——光是這樣都讓他昏昏欲睡，即使時間才剛過九點。

　　Napoleon爬上床之前發現靠近門的櫃子上有個包裹，他才想起來Waverly早些告訴他有驚喜這件事，於是他拆了包裹，攤開裡頭的布料，定神一看之後刷的一聲紅了臉——內容物是一件黑色的吊帶襪。

　　老天，這根本就是情趣用品！

　　在內心哀嚎的同時，他又忍不住好奇，Waverly若照從前的尺寸幫他買的禮物，他現在還穿得下嗎？

　　這大概是全世界懷孕的人會想知道的事，Napoleon拉開睡袍上的結，他坐在床沿慢慢套上吊帶襪，在絲質布料完整包裹他的小腿及大腿後，他有點不安地站起——感覺上好像穿不下啊？Napoleon心裡想著，同時拉住兩邊的布料往上提，小心塞好胯間的性器之後，他發現他已經完整穿上Waverly所謂的驚喜禮物了。

　　這傢伙肯定把水腫可能多出腰圍也算進去了。Napoleon心想著，他走到鏡子前看著自己穿上吊帶襪的樣子——這看上去真是太奇怪了。

　　才剛給自己下完評語，他都還來不及脫下身上多餘的布料，就聽見開門聲——該不會是Illya回來了吧？

　　腦海才剛閃過這件事，房門就被打開，Napoleon沒時間脫下身上的絲質布料，就急忙拉攏睡袍躺上床，Illya放輕的腳步才剛到床邊，Napoleon在心裡感謝自己已經躺好，現在只要等對方去洗澡他就可以快點把這 **該死的** 吊帶襪脫掉——他們可是還在吵架呢！

　　但Illya似乎沒有要前往浴室的意思，Napoleon感覺到身邊位置的凹陷感，他眉頭一皺，Illya的手就覆上他的右手臂，之後那熟悉的呼吸就在耳邊輕輕吐息，Napoleon放慢呼吸，他要自己小心別被對方發現自己還沒睡著，這念頭才剛出現，Illya的聲音就在耳邊低低響起：「我很抱歉，Napoleon，我太自以為是了，但相信我，我只是希望你開心點，畢竟我短時間內沒辦法每天都陪著你。」

　　Illya肯定是用信息素發現他還沒睡的！

　　Napoleon有點不甘心，但對方都先拉下臉道歉了，他再繼續生氣也太沒道理，於是他睜開眼轉頭對上Illya的藍眼睛，「我也有錯，我反應過度了。」

　　「不，你有權對我生氣。」雙手抱住對方，Illya輕輕把他的Omega翻身面對自己，他的額頭頂著對方的，「剛剛Gaby說這一切都是我自以為是，我缺乏思考，如果真的被狗仔拍到我們不知道又要花多少時間解釋這個誤會。」

　　「你剛剛去煩Gaby了？」Napoleon笑出來，他輕輕碰上Illya的脖子，指尖正好貼在Alpha的腺體上，穩定的信息素讓他很放鬆，再加上剛剛弄的擴香機，噢，他好像挑到了橙花是不是？

　　「嗯，我可沒多少地方可以去。」握上Napoleon的手，Illya蹭蹭對方的掌心，「聽Oleg說你今天吃不多？」

　　「問問你的孩子。」這話才剛說出來，Napoleon就有點後悔，他在心裡祈禱著Illya不要去翻他的睡袍，雖然這麼想，但他在Illya的手覆上腹部時感覺到下體一陣躁動——看看他在幹嘛？穿著吊帶襪若無其事跟Alpha談和解——噢，太棒了，看來橙花精油的催情功效真的還不錯呢。「等等，你要先去洗澡嗎？」

　　「剛剛在客房洗好了。」Illya困惑，「你沒看到我都換好睡衣了嗎？」

　　「真的耶，我剛剛沒注意到。」他盡全力不著痕跡地拉長呼吸的時間，但突如其來的慾望讓他忍不住蹭了雙腿，「那快睡吧，你明天還要早起。」

　　Illya覺得奇怪，他很確定Napoleon的聲音在抖，「Napoleon？你確定你沒事？」說著，Illya手伸進對方的睡袍裡，腹部下緣的絲質觸感讓他困惑，而他的戀人在同時也倒抽了一口氣，於是Illya直接將腰上的結拉開，「哇噢！這是怎麼回事？」

　　「就是你看到的這麼回事。」Napoleon受不了又呻吟了聲，他把臉湊到Illya面前，閉起眼仔細地呼吸著，淡淡的Alpha信息素讓他好過一些，同時也讓他的身體更加激動並分泌更多體液，他可以透過磨蹭雙腿感受到大腿根部的黏糊感，迷糊之中他戰勝了慾望，Napoleon深吸一口氣緩緩說：「我去浴室一下。」

　　他根本還沒起身，甚至還沒睜開他的雙眼，就被Illya壓到身下，整個人被Illya籠罩的安全感彷彿是上個世紀的事情，他才不管Illya是不是真的要幫他解決這個小問題，他拉下Illya的睡袍，抬頭吻上對方，另一手則從領口探進撫摸對方的胸；而Illya卻不如Napoleon所想的冷靜，他也被逼瘋了——被眼前的畫面、接近一個多月的禁慾——天曉得他在這當中有幾次都在失控邊緣，他必須把自己的大腿捏到瘀血才有辦法忍下一切，而他的小壞蛋卻什麼都不知道還穿吊帶襪來誘惑他！

　　情慾來得又快又猛，Napoleon脫下Illya的衣服，雙手飢渴地在對方身上胡亂撫摸著，當他碰到腿間的勃起時鬆了一口氣，他輕輕結束瘋狂的吻，瞇著眼看著上頭的Illya，他的Alpha已經沒了理智，沒停頓一秒就低下頭往他的腺體啃咬，「噢，輕一點，Illya，那裡現在很敏感。」

　　「輕一點？你在穿上這個之前就沒想到會有這樣的結果嗎？」Illya一邊說，一邊用手指勾起內褲與襪子之間的黑色鬆緊帶，然後無預警放開，啪的一聲，白晰的皮膚很快出現一條清晰的紅印。

　　「但你不得不說這很棒。」Napoleon蹭著Illya的耳朵，他故意用鼻尖碰觸對方的腺體，接著享受Alpha隱忍的呻吟，爾後深吸一口氣，抓住對方的手往自己已經濕透了的腿間放，「拜託，Illya，我們忍太久了，而且我保證我已經準備好、唔。」

　　Illya一邊咬著他的腺體一邊將他的內褲往左邊挪，食指與中指長驅直入，Napoleon體內的體液讓他毫無阻礙地進入，並且按上那熟悉的點，許久沒有被這樣刺激的Omega忍不住弓起身體，突起的腹部頂上Illya的腹部，這讓Alpha頓了動作，Napoleon近乎哀求地表示：「他不會怎樣，他好好的在睡覺！」

　　「不，我不擔心他。」Illya低下頭安撫地親吻對方，「我只是覺得你現在真的的超級性感！」

　　聞言，Napoleon收起雙腿夾住Illya的手，「那就不要浪費這件吊帶襪。」

　　Illya給他一個“真拿你沒辦法”的表情，伸手抱住他之後翻個身，輕鬆讓他的孕夫坐在自己腰上，「不知道Cowboy的騎術是否生疏？」

　　Napoleon緩緩給身下人一個微笑，他的拇指勾住卡在髖骨上的黑色鬆緊帶慢慢往外側拉，在兩人視線膠著、安靜到只能聽到彼此的呼吸聲時，鬆開對那條帶子的牽制，那響亮拍打在肉體上的聲音讓兩人都倒抽一口氣，有一部分是因為疼痛，而絕大部分是因為——你不能否認，這真的 **太火辣** 了。

　　Illya的手指摸上因為勃起而撐出內褲的龜頭，Napoleon低聲嘆息，但他仍忍著沒動作——他大可馬上抓著Alpha的陰莖直接坐上去，但這不是他們的默契，他們知道忍耐是為了更好的——Illya的食指與中指在溢出透明液體的頂端畫圈，然後順著筋絡往下，隔著微濕的布料輕撫而過，他隨意順著線條碰觸下方的囊袋後，前進至會陰，Napoleon此時咬緊下唇發出可愛的哼聲，他的視線緊跟著他的手指，Illya看著坐在自己腰上的人，後者稍稍撐起膝蓋，讓他的手可以繼續往後——但Illya沒有這麼做，他的手指來回在被前後液體弄濕的會陰處撫摸，這讓Napoleon必須咬住自己的手指才能隱忍過度的呻吟——這種被困在喉間的聲音事實上非常美好，Illya想著，他濕答答的手指終於把卡在中間的布料往一邊拉，然後碰上那暌違的穴口。

　　Napoleon在感覺到Illya的手指時鬆開牙齒，他的腹部因為這跟從前性愛過程中相較之下顯得輕微的刺激而顫抖——如果他肚子裡的寶貝還沒有長那麼大的話，Illya的位置能夠非常清楚地看到那收縮的畫面——Napoleon順著慾望讓自己太過急切地絞緊Illya的手指，他想讓Illya知道雖然他正在懷孕，但他全身上下都渴望著這一切——親吻、Alpha信息素（濃烈的那種）、性愛、還有 **高潮** 。

　　他太認真感受在體內的手指而忽略Illya的動作，後者不知什麼時候勾住他左腿上的黑色鬆緊帶，往外拉緊後又放開——「嗷！」Napoleon驚嚇地叫了聲，他因為這樣而坐下，後方把Illya的手指全部吞了進去，他埋願地瞪著那笑得一臉惡作劇的Alpha，「這很痛！」

　　「因為你把我咬得好緊。」Illya另一手碰上Napoleon的背，他坐起身吻上後者的嘴唇，含糊表示：「我都快要嫉妒我的手指了。」

　　「那就不要一直故意忽略我的暗示。」氣憤地咬了對方的嘴唇，Napoleon同時讓自己更貼近對方，這些都還不夠，他想要更多，「快進來，Illya，我想要你。」

　　充滿挑逗的粗喘竄入Illya的耳膜、刺激他的感官，他一下子抽出手指，Napoleon的身體又因為這個彈了一下，小聲的抽噎讓Illya有了更多想要欺負對方的念頭，他雙手握住那豐滿的臀部示意對方稍稍起身，他的嘴剛好可以貼在Napoleon的肩上，Illya終於放下他所有理智與顧慮，他一面咬住Omega脖子上的腺體，一面用自己的龜頭撐開對方的身體。

　　被緊繃的布料限制住的身體因為Illya的進入而更加興奮，Napoleon抱著Illya嗚咽——這真的 **太爽** 了，他咬牙瞇眼感受那熟悉的肉器一吋吋打開自己的身體，也感受著自己的身體多為這件事瘋狂——更多不應該在孕期出現的透明液體溢出，現在不止他的腿根，就連Illya的胯下也又濕又黏，上頭都是自己的味道，「老天，這真是......Illya，我知道你也想念這個。」

　　「對，我想念你。」除了必須控制速度及力道之外，Illya的陰莖偶爾會被自己剛剛拉到一旁的布料給刮到，這增加了一點刺激感，他必須用更多理智才能克制自己想要直接開操的衝動——噢，還有那濃烈甜蜜的信息素，「你不覺得你的味道有點太濃了嗎？」

　　「如果你現在才覺得它嗆鼻，也來不及了。」Napoleon雙腿繞上Illya的腰，他隨著節奏緩緩上下挪動自己的身體，被鬆緊帶箍著的龜頭可憐地發紅且不斷流出透明液體，前方的刺痛以及後方的刺激讓他下意識加快上下晃動的速度，Illya連忙抓住他的腰阻止，Napoleon懊惱地靠在對方肩膀上唉聲抗議，「求你，親愛的，至少快一點。」

　　「如果你現在才覺得這個大小不夠滿足你，也來不及了。」學著Omega的語氣，Illya一把將Napoleon推倒在床上，他雙手扛起那雙大腿中間以下都被絲襪包裹的腿，身下的人自動自發把左腿擱在他的肩膀上，用套著黑色絲質布料的右腳磨蹭他的胸口並給他一個挑釁的眼神，Illya勾嘴一笑，伸手拉起Napoleon下腹上的黑色帶子，重重彈了對方一下，他看著對方瞬間全身顫抖的樣子表示：「這是小處罰。」

　　「那大處罰呢？」

　　面對這種刻意的挑撥，Illya已經很懂得該如何處理了，他伸手拉下對方腰上的布料，並幫Napoleon脫下右腿的絲襪，他在那被勒出紅印的肌膚上落下一個個親吻，之後攤開那少量的布料在Napoleon面前展示，「你覺得該怎麼被處罰？你幾乎要把整個內褲弄濕了。」

　　「噢，我真的很抱歉，但我不是故意的。」Napoleon握著自己終於被解放的性器，另一手撫摸自己突起的腹部下緣，他知道Illya會注意他 **所有的** 動作，所以他緩緩舔了嘴唇，壓低聲音繼續說：「所以我願意接受任何處罰。」

　　Illya往Napoleon的大腿根部嫩肉捏了一把，後者因為驚嚇而叫出來，濕透的小穴因為這樣快速翕張幾下，Illya再度往裡頭塞入手指，他不太溫柔地攪動那被體液弄得濕答答的地方，「我得好好想想，把褲底舔乾淨你覺得怎麼樣？」

　　下流的對話讓Napoleon更加興奮，他捋動自己的手動得更快了，但小穴的空虛感越發明顯，「舔乾淨的話，你會獎勵我嗎？」

　　「獎勵？你指的是什麼？」

　　噢，他的Illya王子正天殺的開始引誘他說些不堪入耳的話了，Napoleon舔舔嘴唇想著，希望他們房間沒被監聽，不然這段會被標上很高的價錢，「獎勵我濕答答的小洞，你看，它正在邀請你。」

　　Illya看著Napoleon往下玩弄自己的手指，理智瞬間消失——他原本還想要多延續情色的對話，但現下看起來應該是不用了，Illya按著對方的腿根，拉出插在小洞裡的手指，性器毫無顧忌地插入濕滑的肉穴，他的囊袋貼在對方的臀部上，被那處的體液弄濕了，Illya低下頭輕輕啣住Napoleon充血的乳頭，「這個回覆你覺得怎麼樣？」

　　「很棒、呃——別，不要咬，會痛。」Napoleon瞇著眼睛享受被填滿的感覺，一手推著在胸前作亂的腦袋，「Illya，我說了不要啊......」

　　「但你把我夾得很緊。」用舌頭安撫那粉紅色的乳頭，Illya一邊緩緩挺腰，一邊用食指輕輕撥弄著剛被自己用嘴欺負的地方，「它是不是比之前還要大了一點？」

　　「廢話，你知道有種東西叫哺乳嗎？」

　　面對Napoleon沒好氣的白眼，Illya突然眼神一亮，他把一半的注意力轉移到Napoleon的胸部上，腰的動作沒有停，緩而深的力道及速度正好能滿足他懷孕快五個月的Omega；於是他給自己找了一點樂子，Illya的手指先是四兩撥千斤地搔著Napoleon的胸毛，指尖有一下沒一下地蹭過挺立的乳首，他觀察著身下人的反應，而對方似乎還沈浸在身體被填滿的快意裡，Illya的雙手開始揉捏Napoleon的胸部，他先是雙手各掌握一邊，然後稍稍施力掐揉，Napoleon的身體像是被他吸住一般地隨著他的動作弓起，接著宛如被喚醒一般地睜開眼睛，「哼哈！」

　　Illya透過對方收縮的反應知道身下的Omega被這個刺激到了，他於是更加賣力——握著整個乳房掐揉、用手指夾住尖挺的乳頭，Napoleon因為這樣焦躁地扭動身體，Illya用手指擰住乳尖，在身下人哽咽著的同時低下頭張口含上——Napoleon拔高呻吟，自從兩週前開始，他的乳頭就越來越敏感，乳房逐漸變得比從前更加豐滿，這下又被Illya溫柔又粗魯地對待，從胸部開始蔓延到全身的電流簡直要讓他瘋了，扭動身體的樣子不知道是要躲避胸上的挑逗還是迎合身下的活塞運動，他用手軟軟地推著胸前的腦袋，「Illya，不要這樣......哼啊。」

　　埋在Napoleon胸前的Illya沒理會這不構成阻礙的拒絕，為了方便動作，他把Napoleon抱起，抬高對方的身體一邊頂腰，左手扶著對方的背，右手安撫空著的左胸，而自己的嘴則是貼在右胸上賣力地吸吮著；他可以感覺到包裹自己性器的部分收縮越來越快，Illya不急著加快動作——即使他們被醫生允許有性生活，這也不代表可以跟以前一樣瘋狂——Napoleon抓著他呵呵地發出氣音，整副身體因為情慾而透出漂亮的粉紅色，他原本抵著Illya的肩頭的手轉而環上對方的頸，亟欲宣洩的性器貼在Illya的腹部上蹭著。

　　體內那不疾不徐的抽插根本沒辦法滿足他，但Napoleon卻因為胸前的刺激而被推到高潮邊緣，他一手按著Illya的後腦，另一手往下握住自己的性器快速捋動，他的每一吋肌肉都越來越緊繃，直到攀上久違的高峰。

　　Illya在Napoleon射精的時候用力吸吮被自己悉心玩弄已久的乳頭，這使Napoleon的高潮被強制延續，他的身體一下一下抽搐著，因此他能夠更清楚感受到體內的硬物，Illya終於捨得放過他的乳頭，Napoleon整個人軟在對方懷裡喘氣；Illya安撫地親吻對方的耳朵，然後輕輕把對方放倒，他幫Napoleon把褲襪全部脫掉，接著有點心疼地輕輕摸上那被絲線、鬆緊帶箍出紅印的腿，「以後太小的話就別穿了！」

　　「我剛剛也只是試穿而已啊。」Napoleon持續摸著自己的性器及下方的囊袋，高潮過後讓他看起來有點慵懶，「誰知道你剛好進來了。」

　　「別忘了我還在裡面。」Illya難得說雙關，他看著躺在床上笑得很美的Omega，手搭上對方的腰，開始專注地進出——那個高潮過後更加緊緻的地方在他每一次退出時都努力阻止他，他的龜頭不斷戳上Napoleon的前列腺，應該要進入不應期的Omega被戳到發出甜蜜的哼聲。

　　他們就這樣對視著，Napoleon隨著Illya的動作發出若有似無的悶哼；而Illya的每一次抽插都因為顧忌到Napoleon有孕而刻意放鬆力道，這使得他的高潮來得更慢——但此時的氣氛卻溫馨得意外，他們兩個看著彼此，誰也沒說話，直到Illya在快要射精之前退出來，Napoleon在Illya要自己解決之前起身，伸手握上那久違的肉器，沒幾下就幫對方射精。

　　Napoleon看著手上沾的的液體，沒多想就往嘴裡送，在他要舔上之前，Illya按住他的手，「別，你最近食慾不是很差嗎？亂吃東西等一下又要吐了。」

　　「不試試看怎麼知道我能不能吃這個。」語畢，Napoleon含住自己的手指，他用力吸吮，然後告訴對方，「好像沒有任何嘔吐現象。」

　　Illya無奈地笑著，他在Omega嘴裡的手指彎曲纏上舌頭，Napoleon似乎覺得這個很好玩，他們兩個就像是兩個在嬉鬧的孩子，直到Illya瞥見時鐘上顯示的時間才驚醒般地抽出手指，「都這個時間了，我們得叫人來清理一下。」

　　「但我想就這樣睡。」孕中的Omega胡鬧表示。

　　「那至少把身體洗乾淨，Napoleon」像個無法生氣的父親，Illya看著已經躺好準備睡覺的人，趴上去親吻對方的臉頰，「我保證我等一下會抱著你睡，我們去洗澡好嗎？」

　　Napoleon聞言，伸手摟住Illya，「你對我太好了。」

　　Illya用另外一個吻回應。

 

　　***

 

　　在那次的情事過後，Illya不再拒絕Napoleon的需求，而後者也因為這樣恢復了食慾，Waverly某天在陪Napoleon喝下午茶的時候，慢條斯理地問：「你最近還有維持游泳的習慣嗎？」

　　「當然有，Illya也很堅持這個。」

　　「真是謝天謝地。」Waverly翻了白眼，「他也看出來你變胖了。」

　　Napoleon瞪大眼睛，「我哪有！」

　　「有。」Waverly把剩下的花茶喝完，「而且你現在的狀況根本就是得了爆食症。」

　　Napoleon把最準備要送到嘴裡的蛋糕放下，他瞪了對面的Omega好友一眼，忿忿起身離開，而坐在位置上的Waverly則是慢條斯理地拉過原本擱在對面的盤子，開始吃了起來。

　　讓人不准跟著，Napoleon走到花園某處之後靠著大樹坐下，孕期已經來到第21週，隨著肚子變大，不適的感覺也越來越明顯，最讓他感到煩躁的就是水腫。Napoleon靠著樹幹放空，他的手放在自己凸出的腹部上——從懷孕到現在，他還沒感受到很明顯的胎動，他與寶寶之間的連結除了臍帶之外就是信息素了，寶寶傳來的生命跡象很穩定，但是穩重到不怎麼動的狀態讓Napoleon總會在Illya興致勃勃貼著他的肚皮講話時，覺得有點愧疚，他戳戳肚子說，「寶貝，你好歹也動一下，爹地可是很希望跟你互動的啊。」

　　Napoleon看著天空，想像著寶寶出生後，Illya跟他帶著寶寶在花園裡野餐的樣子——這原本想都沒想過的畫面，讓他感到神奇，他的身體裡不但有另外一個生命，14週之後他們就可以見面了！

　　遠方傳來腳步聲，Napoleon不用看都知道是Illya，他抬起頭與男人對望，後者在他身邊坐下，「怎麼了？」

　　「Waverly說我胖。」牙癢癢地把剛剛發生的事情說給Illya聽，對方只是把他抱進懷裡，「醫生說這是水腫，正常現象。」

　　「你老實說，我是不是真的——」

　　「而你現在這個狀況，叫做產前憂鬱症。」Illya的拇指碰上Napoleon的嘴角，打斷對方的話，「我是不是要做點什麼讓你別胡思亂想？」

　　聞言，Napoleon劃開狡黠的微笑，「你有什麼好的提議嗎，Illya——」

　　「怎麼了？」對方突然停頓並且往後縮一下的表情讓Illya手足無措，他察看著Napoleon是否還有其他異狀，幾秒後對方轉頭一臉不可思議地看著他，「剛剛有胎動！」

　　「什麼！」Illya驚訝地叫道，他的手覆上Napoleon的肚皮上，像是一個剛得到新玩具的男孩，「在哪邊？我該怎麼做？我想感受他！」

　　「別急，別急。」Napoleon笑著吻了下對方的下巴，接著把手放到Illya的手上，慢慢地挪動位置，「我看看......嘿，小子，給點面子，再動一下吧！運動時間還沒結束！」

　　Illya讓Napoleon移動自己的手，接著對方在側腹停下，他的掌心被一個宛如棉花撞擊一樣的力道碰上，就在他準備尖叫的下一秒，又是一次他與兒子隔著肚皮的親密接觸，「我感覺到了！他踢我！他剛剛踢了我！」

　　「他在跟你擊掌。」Napoleon笑得很得意，他的眼睛閃亮亮的，讓Illya忍不住親了上去，在一個纏綿細吻之間，他們又感受到了一個不小的胎動，Napleon笑出來，「他在吃醋。」

　　「該要吃醋的是我吧。」Illya不怎麼滿意地弩弩嘴，他放鬆身體，讓自己倒在樹幹邊，懷裡抱著他的Omega，他傳遞一些信息素給對方，然後得到了相同的回應。

　　此刻不需言語，他們三人心意相通。

 

　　***

 

　　第一次胎動之後，Napoleon就越能感受到孩子的存在，Illya也越來越覺得自己身負重任，每天洗完澡後，幫Napoleon塗抹妊娠霜是他目前最重要的功課。

　　雖然是從Omega懷孕初期就有開始幫忙，但Illya對於明顯隆起的腹部似乎比較有興趣，他甚至開始研究起各種不同的產品，挑選過後給Napoleon使用，這一陣子，甚至還買了保養乳房的乳液及按摩油，連孕夫本人看到產品時都覺得神奇。

　　「你說這個是什麼？」

　　「胸部緊實乳液。」忙了一整天的Illya一邊幫Napoleon塗抹妊娠霜，一邊打了一個呵欠，「就跟妊娠霜的道理是一樣的，今天護士問我要不要，我就拿了一個想說給你試試看。」

　　「那這個呢？」躺得很舒適的Napoleon拿起另外一條小乳液，瞇起眼罩著上頭的字唸出來：「乳尖修護膏？欸，這什麼意思！」

　　「舒緩疼痛。」完全忽略Napoleon想要開黃腔的誇張大叫，Illya在結束針對腹部的按摩之後，拿起剛剛被丟在一旁的胸部緊實乳液，他擠了一些在手心摀熱，然後拉開Napoleon的睡袍，並幫忙把下擺蓋好，以免對方著涼，「你不是常常抱怨襯衫把你的乳頭弄得很痛嗎？」

　　這倒是事實，Napoleon的乳頭已經進入一個敏感得不可思議的境界，裁縫師換了好幾種布料，都無法解決他穿上後會刺激胸部這件事，幸好產期進入第23週的他已經完全不需要工作，每天只要穿著寬鬆的睡袍，吃飽睡好等待寶寶出世即可——之前總是他興致勃勃想要嘗試各種運動，這陣子也因為腿部嚴重的水腫而興趣缺缺，水腫讓他心情很差，他覺得自己腫脹得跟氣球一樣，這可不是他想像中的懷孕，雖然每天晚上Illya都會一邊按摩他的腿一邊在上頭親吻，但這一切都讓他想要快點把寶寶生出來。

　　「噢，那邊可以小力一點嗎？」這幾次Illya幫他按摩乳房的作業越來越困難了，脹痛的點很多，以過去的力道來說，這完全是會讓他想要直接揍Illya的過程——老天保佑，希望到時候不要得到乳腺炎或者出現擠不出奶水的狀態。

　　「這樣太大力？」看著Napoleon皺眉的樣子，起了惡作劇念頭的Illya用撫摸的力道在對方的胸部上畫圓，出乎黑髮Omega預料中的舉動，金髮Alpha成功獲得一個可愛的呻吟，他大狗般地笑出來，Napoleon皺眉往他的手拍了一下，「嘿！把我的手打傷了可沒人這樣幫你按摩了喔！」

　　「Waverly可以代勞。」因為調整後的力道而打呵欠的Omega說著，「我們可以睡了嗎？」

　　「等等，你得讓我嘗試這個。」Illya拿起乳尖修護膏，打開後往手指上擠出微量內容物，「搞什麼？感覺很像油。」

　　「你沒買錯？」

　　「當然沒有，這些東西醫生都確認過了，很安全。」回答之後，Illya有點猶豫，他的食指才剛碰上Napoleon，後者就倒抽一口氣並有點不安地看向他，Illya悄悄深吸一口氣忍住聲線顫抖的狀態，努力用開玩笑的語氣說：「冷靜，Cowboy，這只是按摩。」

　　“那你他媽的來體驗一下乳頭癢得要命還要被壓揉的感覺啊”，Napoleon在心理大叫，Illya的手指又揉了上來，力道不大不小，正好能夠挑起隱藏在底下的慾望，但對方十五分鐘前打呵欠的樣子在腦中浮現，Napoleon咬牙忍下身體的騷動，隨著對方的動作，幾個悶哼不小心洩漏，他懊惱地低吼一聲，抓起一旁的軟管試圖閱讀上頭的成分表轉移注意力，「......這東西可真貼心。」

　　「怎麼說？」Illya好不容易讓自己冷靜，現下正一邊閱讀說明書的指示幫對方的乳頭按摩，聽見Napoleon的聲音才分心接話。

　　「上頭說『因為使用天然的可可油，所以連哺乳也不用害怕』......他們最好提出實驗報告，這樣寫萬一出了什麼事情怎麼辦啊？」準爸爸Napoleon義憤填膺表示，他現在對與嬰兒相關的話題相當敏感，不過現在的狀況卻讓他沒辦法好好思考要怎麼寫信告知業者修改標語，反覆出現在乳頭上的搓揉感太過鮮明，他一開口就不小心洩出呻吟，原本應該是責怪的視線，進了Illya眼裡就變成委屈及挑逗，Napoleon感受到對方隱忍下來的狩獵氣息，他下意識舔舔嘴唇，啞著聲音問：「你明天活動是下午才開始對吧？」

　　「......你想讓我試試看舔了這個是不是真的沒問題？」一樣是啞著的聲音，Illya在問的同時用手指夾住尖挺的乳頭，Napoleon尖叫的同時彈了一下，他的拇指又馬上安撫地搓揉，Illya將粗喘毫不掩飾地送到Napoleon耳邊，「如果你不累的話我們可以來試試看。」

　　「不要把我拖下水......喔嗯。」還沒挑釁完就因為Illya舔上乳頭而完全破功，Napoleon伸手抱住埋在胸前的頭，弓起身體送上自己，「Illya，不、不要用牙齒啊......。」

　　Illya聞言抬眼，他的舌頭還停留在對方的乳尖上，Napoleon也稍稍抬起頭與他對視，lllya後者埋怨的表情下笑著收回舌頭，然後親了上去，「鬧著你玩的。」

　　他一邊說一邊拉開Napoleon鬆垮的睡袍，手指很輕易就滑入對方的肉穴裡，「你說，你會不會太濕了？」

　　「不濕一點怎麼能把你吃進去？」Napoleon順著Illya的力道翻身，他坐在對方的腰上，一手扶著肚子，一手撐起身體讓對方進入，他在被填滿時發出滿足的嘆息，「我覺得、我們是不是要好好想一下關於胎教的問題？」

　　Illya配合地刻意壓低聲音，「我想別吵醒他就好了？」

　　對於Alpha的裝模作樣，Napoleon翻了白眼，然後開始已經驚人的腰力晃動身體。

　　因為專注及Napoleon的高敏感度，所以兩人很快高潮（Illya是靠著對方的嘴射出來的），Alpha依舊負起清理的責任，他才剛拿毛巾回到床邊，他的Omega就已經昏睡過去——懷孕讓他累壞了，Illya一面清理一面想著，過去Napoleon可不會這樣，他會在榨乾兩人的最後一絲精力之後繼續耍耍他的嘴皮子；Illya幫兩人都清理乾淨之後回到床上，Napoleon轉為側睡狀態，他的手小心翼翼貼在對方隆起的肚子上輕輕撫摸著，然後感受對方的呼吸及平穩的信息素，跟著入眠。

 

　　***

 

　　金髮男人躺在床上，這個下午是他久違的平日休息時間，原本的計畫是他陪Napoleon一起度過整個下午（順便放Waverly假，聽說最近他跟Gaby有點曖昧），但他們獨處在房間，再加上Napoleon的產期越來越接近後段，兩人就越來越容易擦槍走火——就跟現在一樣。

　　他那有孕28週的戀人正趴在他的身下幫他口交——這不但不是他要求對方的，還是親愛的丈夫堅持要做的——Illya在感受到Napoleon一個深喉的瞬間倒抽一口氣，他伸長手撫上Napoleon的黑髮，手指穿梭在其中，配合對方含弄的動作輕揉著。  
外頭突然下起大雨。

　　猛烈的雨聲搭配等等他們會做的事，簡直絕配。Illya才這麼想著，原先甜蜜含著自己性器的Napoleon就慢慢吐出嘴裡的東西，改用手緩慢地套弄兩下，之後蛇一般地移動到Illya面前，親暱地接吻。

　　對這一切的突然停止感到不解的Illya正想詢問，Napoleon就劃開一抹深具計畫的微笑，「我們來下西洋棋好嗎，Illya？」

　　「啊？」不確定自己有沒有聽錯，Illya皺眉詢問。

　　「下一盤棋，」Napoleon一邊說一邊走下床，同時故意似地晃動著Illya最愛的臀部，走回時，那隆起的可愛肚皮也讓Illya有些激動，Napoleon對於戀人的視線感到相當滿意，他在兩人中間

　　放下棋盤，「如果你贏了，我們就繼續做下去。」

　　「你難道想讓我一直維持這個狀態嗎？」Illya無奈又無力，他看出對方的惡魔點子了，「拜託不要，Napoleon。」  
  
　　「我知道你能維持這個狀態下完一盤棋，親愛的。」帶著滿滿的笑意及惡作劇，Napoleon湊向前往Illya的嘴角親了親，同時低聲提醒：「一樣是這樣的下雨天。」

　　過去的某段回憶瞬間回到腦中——他向Napoleon告白的那天，正是用著如此失禮的姿態與對方對奕——Illya掩面低聲哀嚎，「......噢，你那時候有發現？」

　　「對，我發現了。」用床單包裹身體，Napoleon挪了個好位置，「那時候你紳士地輸了，這次要不要試著用你的黑棋贏過我？」

　　於是，兩人突發的對羿展開了。

　　Illya一面含淚下棋，一面想著他一定要去跟皇家御醫問清楚，是不是每一個懷孕的Omega都會惡魔化。

　　他在下了第五步棋之後難耐又哀怨地看向Napoleon，只見對方哼哼一笑，對著自己的腹部說：「寶貝，你看好，這就是Daddy好色的下場，一邊跟別人下棋一邊發情是一件很不禮貌的事。」

　　Illya聞言，乾脆翻了棋盤並且把淘氣又邪惡的戀人摁倒，然後在男人欲拒還贏的抗議中繼續剛剛未完的情事。

　　外頭的大雨還繼續下著。

 

　　情事結束後，Illya摟著昏昏欲睡的Napoleon，他的手放在對方的肚皮上，沿著那渾圓的線條來回撫摸著，他可以感覺到對方的信息素還在動情狀態，所以他的動作很輕，「你還想再來一次？」

　　「我最近越來越覺得奇怪。」Napoleon帶著鼻音有點疲倦地表示，「他好像會壓迫到我的前列腺。」

　　「喔？」這下Illya驚訝了，他沒聽過這個，低頭吻了對方的額頭，他低聲問：「讓我看看好嗎？」

　　Napoleon點點頭，在他們注視著彼此的情況下，食指輕而易舉進入那還柔軟的小穴裡，他很快找到前列腺，只是剛碰上而已，Napoleon就喘了一下，並且按住他的胸口，「他剛剛動了，你有感覺到嗎？他好像在頂我。」

　　「而且你更濕了。」Illya用一種發表實驗結果的語氣表示，他的手還在對方身體裡，「這不太妙，你會......」

　　「一直很容易興奮。」倒抽一口氣，Napoleon伸手摸上自己不時有明顯突出的肚皮，釋放信息素試圖安撫肚子裡的寶貝，「他很調皮，剛剛那一下最過份，你沒趁我睡著時亂教他使壞吧？」

　　「我對這方面一向被動。」Illya想了一下決定幫忙自己的Omega，他按上前列腺揉了揉，他們在肚子裡的兒子同時胎動，Napoleon不住顫抖，嘴裡喊不出拒絕或迎合，頂在腹部上的性器抖了兩下就射精，「而且還很快。」

　　「閉嘴。」Napoleon一邊喘氣一邊瞪向Illya，他疲倦地打了呵欠，「明天帶我去看個醫生吧？」

　　「請醫生過來好了。」起身走進浴室拿毛巾，Illya又準備了一盆水以方便直接幫對方清洗，未料再次回到床邊，就看到Omega再度握上自己的性器擼動，「Napoleon？」

　　被喊的人嗚咽兩聲，因為隆起的腹部顯得比從前還要纖細的雙腿交疊蹭了蹭，Napoleon的聲音破碎表示：「又想要了，Illya，幫幫我，嗯哼......。」

　　這下Illya原本冷靜的性器都硬了，他深吸一口氣，試圖壓下慾望卻被Omega無差別攻擊的信息素弄得失去理智，Alpha爬上床，拉開對方的腿，再度插入濕透的小穴裡。

　　身下的Napoleon軟如爛泥，嘴裡又軟綿綿地哼唧著，刺激著Illya的感官，他加快速度卻控制力道，努力在對方承受得了的範圍內操到Omega再次高潮，並失誤射進對方體內。

　　再次高潮的Napoleon因為體力耗盡，所以很快就昏睡過去，留下Illya小心翼翼地幫他清出體內的精液，他把所有都整理完後，決定先去洗個澡再準備晚餐，以免Napoleon醒了會餓。

　　隔日，Illya將醫生請到皇宮裡，醫生告訴他們，胎動時男性Omega的前列腺常常會被壓迫，進而讓Omega情慾高漲，「這樣的狀況不會很多，大概30週之後就會減緩。」

　　「但這樣的話......」在斟酌用字的Illya支支吾吾，他最後放棄婉轉，「這樣會讓Napoleon很累。」

　　「胎兒調皮的時間不會很長的，Illya王子，你們可以陪他說說話。」老醫生親切地指導著新手爸爸們，「你們不用陷入是否該行房的困擾中，在孩子調皮時跟他說說話，這很有幫助，他的活動就是因為對外在的一切充滿好奇。」

　　「你也許現在就該說床邊故事給他聽。」Napoleon在一旁打趣。

　　「這很棒。」老醫師認同道。

　　於是，除了每天幫Napoleon抹各種保養乳液之外，Illya也開始練習說故事，他第一次為孩子準備的故事就是〈奇奇莫拉（Kikimora）〉，Napoleon才剛聽到開頭就皺眉——Gaby最近跟Waverly從書房裡搬出了好多她與Illya小時候用的童書，Illya不在時他也給肚子裡的孩子說了不少故事，「我不認為奇奇莫拉是好的選擇，她不是會讓小孩做惡夢嗎？」

　　「對，但是我們的小鬥士應該對這個會有興趣。」

　　「才不會，我寧願讓他聽三隻小豬的故事。」

　　「不行，那太不成熟了。」Illya搖頭阻止，然後在Napoleon無言的抗議下妥協，「好吧，那不死的科舍伊（Koschei）你覺得怎樣？」

　　Napoleon無奈地笑出來，「太血腥了，你沒有可愛一點的故事嗎？」

　　他們僵持一陣，眼看就要道睡覺時間了，Illya拉過Napoleon，拍拍對方的肚皮像是在安撫裡頭的孩子，他的聲音緩緩流洩而出，「從前，有個小男孩，他從懂事以來就被教導要作一個獨當一面的人，他自己一個人睡在一個大房間裡，他的母親不會給他讀故事書，他的父親領著他練體能，他沒什麼朋友，但是他不孤單，因為他在長大之後遇到了他人生中最重要的人。」

　　在Illya停頓時，Napoleon抬頭與對方對上眼，他給他的Alpha一個微笑，伸手拍拍放在自己肚皮上的手背，「你有感覺到嗎？他也在拍拍你。」

　　「有。」Illya貼到對方的側臉上，他低沈渾厚又帶著口音的聲線傳入Napoleon耳裡，「這個故事怎麼樣？」

　　「迫不及待要聽續集了。」Napoleon也轉過頭給對方一個吻。

 

　　***

 

　　距離產期越來越近，Napoleon的行動越來越不方便，即使他仍維持游泳、運動的好習慣，但他的食慾越來越差，胎動雖然比較沒有那麼困擾他了，但光是頂著一個肚皮移動就讓他耗盡體力，甚至連Waverly都表示：「你看起來就像是七十歲的老爺爺。」

　　「才不會有小孩子在七十歲老爺爺的肚子裡。」Napoleon沒好氣地白眼，隨手拿了一張紙給自己搧風，「空調是壞了嗎？」

　　「現在是舒服的78度呢，親愛的Napoleon王子。」Waverly笑瞇瞇地裝模作樣回道：「懷孕果然會讓人容易體熱？」

　　覺得自己被揶揄的Napoleon慢條斯理放下紙張，「聽說你最近跟Gaby吵架了？」

　　「這叫溝通。」沒有任何波動的回答讓Waverly重新掌控氣氛，「是說你什麼時候要卸貨啊？我覺得你的肚子快爆了。」

　　「我還必須帶著他至少六個禮拜。」說完還大口嘆氣的Napoleon看起來有點愁雲慘霧，「醫生說其實跟其他人相較起來，我的肚子算小了。」

　　「真的？他沒看過你懷孕前的樣子吧。」

　　「拜託你，不要增加我的產前憂鬱症狀好嗎？」

　　「你看起來一點都不憂鬱。」Waverly在說這句話時很誠懇，「我不認為你碰得到產前憂鬱的邊，少自以為浪漫了。」

　　「天殺的，你是來滅我的嗎？」Napoleon氣得牙癢癢，一開始對於Waverly能夠陪伴他的感動隨著兩人的對話消失殆盡，「要嘛就把你的感情問題說出來，要嘛就滾回你的房間去。」

　　Waverly做了一個鬼臉，他伸手摸摸Napoleon的肚皮，「男孩，願你平安出世，然後比你的爸爸們都要成熟穩重。」

　　「快滾吧，渾身Alpha味道的Omega！」

　　「小心你的胎教毀在你的情緒上。」

　　送走Waverly之後，Napoleon又做了幾回助產瑜珈，然後將最新一張小王子正在伸展的超音波照片發佈在皇家Instagram上，才上傳幾秒，就有數百個人給他愛心，Napoleon看著自己從開始收集超音波照片以來的發佈內容，不禁感嘆時間過得真快。

　　這時，肚子裡的William又動了——這是昨天Illya在說睡前故事起的靈感，他說他之前就有夢過他的男孩叫做William，想到那個有時有點傻氣的Alpha，Napoleon露出微笑，他摸摸肚皮，之後起身走到櫃子邊，想著要用些什麼樣的精油來舒緩神經時，突然尾椎一陣痠麻，他頓了一下低下頭說：「William，你又再調皮了嗎？」

　　像是要宣示存在感，胎兒不甘示弱地又動了兩下，這兩下明確壓迫到Napoleon的前列腺，他的腿一軟，趕緊摸上床沿讓自己躺下，他本來想要等體內的躁動結束，但是William調皮地在他覺得自己恢復理智後又再度壓迫他的敏感點，無法忍受的Napoleon拉下褲子，伸手握住自己的性器之後快速捋動著，他想要快點結束這件事，但缺乏Alpha的信息素讓在孕中他更無法自己到頂——Napoleon撈了手機，馬上給Illya撥電話。

　　『怎麼啦？』

　　輕快的語氣讓Napoleon發出呻吟，在潦草的情況下進入狀態的身體很不合理地躁熱，他的呻吟讓Illya提出視訊需求，Napoleon沒多猶豫就直接開啟，並且讓鏡頭準確拍到自己迷情意亂的臉，他對著Illya說：「先說好，是William…...嗯。」

　　『你該慶幸我在車上了。』Illya看起來有點無奈，但舔嘴唇的次數顯示他也有點浮躁，『還好嗎？』

　　「不好。」Napoleon嗚了一聲，他的另外一隻手從前面往下探，插入自己濕潤的穴口，「我不知道自己有沒有辦法弄出來。」

　　『我回去大概需要兩個小時。』Illya的聲音聽起來很沙啞，『別等我，Napoleon，你可以用東西代替。』

　　聞言，Napoleon虛弱地笑了笑，「你不會吃醋？」

　　『才不會。』回答的速度有點太快，這顯得有點欲蓋彌彰，Illya知道自己躲不過Napoleon的法眼，『對，我承認我會吃醋，但是你不該等我這麼久，你會太累。』

　　Napoleon起身，以最快的速度從床邊櫃子最下層的抽屜裡，撈出被塞在最裡面的跳蛋（他曾經想用，但是被Illya臭臉駁回），他一手拿著手機，一手把跳蛋放到嘴邊，並伸出舌頭舔了舔，「我真的用了喔？」

　　『但我要看。』

　　Napoleon大笑出來，「你不要妨礙Oleg開車。」

　　『我有把隔板拉起來！』

　　Illya一臉堅持的樣子讓Napoleon沒辦法，他一邊讓鏡頭跟跳蛋一起沿著身體往下移動，他們誰也沒說話，Napoleon在把跳蛋塞進體內時覺得有點羞恥——畢竟Illya是隔著鏡頭觀看這一切的，而透過視訊做這件事，真的 **他媽的太火辣** 了，他甚至在開啟跳蛋抖動身體時，聽見了Illya的呻吟，Napoleon將鏡頭移回自己面前，他忍著呻吟問道：「你還好吧？」

　　『剛好可以為你生完之後那兩個月做練習，』Illya明顯深吸了好幾口氣，『上次醫生有說......』

　　「真是辛苦你了。」Napoleon一邊喘氣一邊笑，他調高震動度，然後發出長長的呻吟，他翻身側躺，讓手機面對自己立著，一手擼動自己的性器，另一手隔著衣服隨意搓揉自己的乳頭——這就像是獻給Illya的專屬表演——這個念頭閃過之後，Napoleon放慢速度，但這反而更深度刺激他的身體，他幾乎要忘記Illya正在看這件事，很快解開襯衫扣子刺激自己敏感的乳粒，套弄的動作配合跳蛋越來越快，沒幾分鐘後他成功讓自己射精。

　　『累了？』看著Napoleon久久沒睜眼，Illya問道。

　　Napoleon緩緩睜開眼，點點頭，然後翻身抽了衛生紙幫自己簡單清理，「William好像也睡了。」

　　『真是個 **糟糕** 的胎教。』Illya語畢，他們兩個一起大笑出來。

 

　　***

 

　　Illya為了陪產，已經請好假期了，預產期前一個月，他都會陪著Napoleon，直到William順利來到這個世界上。

　　這天下午，是Napoleon產前最後一次游泳，他們待得比平常更久，Napoleon在自己結束運動時，惡作劇把在岸邊處理一些必須由他批准的公文的Illya也拉下水，身穿休閒服的Illya被弄得渾身濕透，Napoleon不但被水花攻擊，還被Illya一抱住，腰間被對方修長的雙手搔癢，「等等，這犯規，Illya、哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

　　兩人胡鬧一陣，Napoleon雙腿纏在對方的腰上，伸手將那半乾不濕的金髮往後梳理，「我有點緊張。」

　　「關於什麼？等等我們進房間後的事嗎？」

　　Napoleon聞言大笑，他的緊張情緒很輕易地被這句意外的反問給打碎了，他雙手抱住Illya的脖子，右手沿著對方的後腦摸上耳朵、脖子、胸膛，他看著Illya的眼睛回答：「那個部分我倒是很期待。」

　　「喔？」

　　Napoleon神秘一笑，他咬上Illya的耳垂，「你難道不想要趁我的Alpha回來之前做點什麼嗎？」

　　Illya一臉無奈，但他很快在Napoleon要從他們剛剛營造出的劇情跳出前捏了捏後者的臀部，「直接在浴室你覺得怎樣？」

　　他們很快回到房間、進了浴室，Illya扭開水龍頭，溫暖的水灑在兩人身上，他們很快把自己身上的布料卸除，有志一同隨意丟在旁邊之後，Illya摟住Napoleon親吻上去。

　　除了Napoleon突起的肚子擋在兩人之間以外，他們就像是回到蜜月時那般狂熱的性愛，Illya倏地結束他們的吻，然後動作溫柔地將Napoleon轉身，手指沿著凹陷的脊椎往下，探入股縫並在外頭按摩幾下之後插入那沾上不少黏稠體液的穴口。

　　Napoleon享受地拉長身體，他伸手往後捏上Illya的腰，「可以了，快點進來。」

　　確認完裡頭濕度及柔軟度的Illya沒讓對方等太久，他扶著自己的性器緩緩插入，兩人的喘息與水聲堆疊，Illya故意湊到對方耳邊低聲表示：「如何？你的Alpha也會這樣對你嗎？」

　　Napoleon低吟一聲，他沒辦法承受這個，他得承認偷情的設定讓他更加興奮，他的停頓讓Illya抓住他頂在肚子上的陰莖催促，Napoleon只好哼唧努力穩住氣息回答：「不、他根本不碰我......嗯，你是最棒的，Illya…….。」

　　活塞運動又持續一陣，因為姿勢所以Illya的動作不敢太大，他在高潮前退出Napoleon的身體，後者很快貼起雙腿，讓對方可以在他大腿根部進出。

　　下方囊袋被火辣的硬物磨蹭，Napoleon托著自己的肚子，一邊捋動自己，接著Illya一邊喘氣一邊提出一個很誘人的提議，他說著的同時掐上Napoleon敏感的乳頭，「要不要試試看靠這裡？」

　　先是驚嚇呻吟，爾後喘氣轉頭的Napoleon找到Illya的嘴，他黏膩表示：「怎麼覺得你最近有點色？」

　　「只是不想浪費這麼敏感的時候。」Illya有點不好意思地把臉埋入Napoleon的頸間。

　　黑髮Omega聞言笑出來，他抓著Illya的手往自己的胸部放，並且鼓勵道：「那就盡力而為吧？」

　　Illya熟知按摩的力道及方法，他 **當然** 知道，他可是每晚幫Napoleon塗抹各種保養產品的人；他先是從最外圍緩緩往內按壓，在靠近乳頭時又故意在乳暈上逗留，讓Napoleon難耐地扭動身體，Illya喘著笑出來，「如果我碰上去你就射了怎麼辦？」

　　「不會有那種事啊哈——」因為細緻的前戲而被提升到最高的敏感度超乎Napoleon的想像，他弓起身體靠在Illya身上，被捏著的乳頭癢得不得了，他全身都在顫抖，說不出任何一句話來，他只能一直喊著Illya的名字，然後在忽輕忽重的力道下哼聲抗議，Illya好心地握住他脹紅的性器，手心才剛覆上龜頭，Napoleon就顫抖著射精。

　　Illya在這之後持續逗弄著Napoleon胸前可愛的敏感點，他從對方腿間退出，一邊幫自己手活一邊延續對方的高潮，接著把Omega的股溝弄得一塌糊塗。

 

　　他們好不容易喘過氣來，兩人悠閒慵懶地幫彼此洗完澡，然後躺進床裡偷個閒，在天南地北的閒聊之際，Napoleon突然眉頭一皺，他摸上自己的肚皮，想確認William是胎動還是想離開舒服的羊水圈了，抱著他的Illya也從信息素裡察覺不對勁，他很快起身觀察對方，「很痛？」

　　「嗯，好像不太對......。」Napoleon抱著肚子，突然緊縮的感覺讓他不知所措，他大口喘氣試圖順過呼吸，沒幾秒就感覺到腿間一陣非比尋常的濕潤，「老天，Illya，我想William是個急性子。」

　　聽著這樣的玩笑，金髮Alpha靈敏地打電話到醫院，並且通知Oleg及Waverly，一些女僕匆匆跑進房間，Illya抱著Napoleon往外跑，一邊囑咐身後的女僕們需要帶的東西。

　　接著，他們到了醫院，被醫生關在外面的Illya焦慮地踱步等待，直到他聽見孩子的哭聲。

　　他抬頭看向抱著嬰兒的醫生，耳朵裡嗡嗡嗡迴盪著William宏亮地宣告他平安出生了——Illya幾乎在看到小孩的同一秒掉下眼淚。

　　他們都要當爸爸了。

 

-TBC

 

因為內容太多，所以連發文前空兩格都好累喔（喂XDDDD）

希望大家覺得好吃！！！！！！（跑走

 

 


	10. The Next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意注意注意！本篇有男體產乳撲累！！！！雷者快逃～

 

　　William是早產兒。

　　比預期還要早2個禮拜出生這件事其實讓Illya與Napoleon擔憂，尤其是Napoleon，身為一個Omega，隨時擔心寶寶的健康是他們無法抹滅、與生俱來的使命。

　　護士在William出生之後讓Illya看過便將寶寶送進保溫箱裡觀察，Illya接著衝進產房關心Napoleon的狀況，他的Omega看起來虛弱又疲憊，瀰漫著鐵鏽血味的產房讓Illya胸口抽了一下，「Napoleon，嘿，辛苦你了，謝謝你。」

　　「但是寶寶不健康。」那雙藍眼裡從未有過的不安隨著淚水浮現，Napoleon根本感覺不到醫生及護士在幫他縫合傷口，他抓著Illya放在他臉上的手哽咽詢問，「他是不是不健康？」

　　「不，我敢發誓，他是我見過最美的天使。」Illya吻上Napoleon的眉心，他釋放了一些信息素安撫他的Omega，「聽著，你太累了，你該好好睡一覺，然後我們再一起去看他。」

　　「你可以先去看他。」Napoleon滿臉的不安顯示他的情緒根本沒有因此平靜，「然後告訴我他很好。」

　　「我現在就能告訴你他非常好。」Illya不斷親吻著Napoloen，除此之外他不知道他還能做些什麼，醫生在他要繼續說話之前宣布傷口縫合完畢，他們要將Napoleon送到單人病房，Illya握著對方的手跟著，他看著想睡但又不敢閉上眼、滿臉擔憂的Omega就覺得愧疚，他該做點什麼。

　　於是，在Oleg與Waverly的協助下都打理好之後，單人病房只剩下他們兩個，Illya用從未有過的命令口氣告訴他的Omega，「聽著，你現在必須睡一覺，而我絕對不會離開，比起William，我更擔心你。」

　　「但我想感受他。」支撐不住的眼淚從Napoleon的眼角落下來，「Illya，拜託你，去幫我看看他。」

　　「如果你不睡覺，就一切都免談，好嗎？」不忍心的Alpha再次緩下語氣，「嘿，我的Cowboy到哪去了？我想要我們是神采奕奕一起去看William的。」

　　Napoleon看著Illya許久，才緩緩放鬆神經，接受Alpha傳來撫慰他的信息素，「你說的對，我們要一起去看他。」

　　「雖然不想這麼說，但我剛剛已經搶先跟他見面了。」Illya故意輕鬆地說道。

　　「這不公平。」終於敵不過疲倦的Napoleon閉上眼睛，他抓著Illya的手，「我當時可是痛得要死。」

　　看著Napoleon的睡臉，聽著對方沉穩的呼吸，Illya再次親上Omega的額頭，「你是我最美好的。」

 

　　***

 

　　事實證明Illya是對的，醫生說William雖然早了一點出來，但是足重，觀察五天之後無恙就可以離開保溫箱，跟爸爸們一起回家。

　　在這之後，Napoleon的哺乳也很順利，Illya表示這一切都要歸功於他每天認真協助按摩，他坐在Napoleon身邊看著還閉著眼的William張嘴找奶頭，Illya笑著輕輕戳了那軟嫩的臉頰一下，William大概以為找到奶了，張嘴便誤打誤撞成功吸食奶水，這畫面讓兩人都笑了，「說不定我真的幫你暢通乳腺了。」

　　「說不定是我本身體質就很好。」Napoleon輕聲回道，他的所有注意力都在寶寶身上，Illya覺得那柔和的眼神、溫馨的畫面都應該要被畫下來，成為城堡內部裝飾的一部分。

　　由於Napoleon出院時擔心William會被人群驚嚇，所以他們沒有對外公佈離院時間，並另外發新聞稿給大家，告訴所有人小王子很健康，而他們將於小王子五個月大時開記者會公布小王子的名字。

　　而這溫馨的三人生活只過了兩個禮拜，Illya就覺得有點不對。

　　某天夜半，他被William的哭聲吵醒，他身邊的人連忙起床走到嬰兒車旁邊，一邊哄著孩子一邊拉下自己的衣服給小孩餵奶，微黃燈光下，Illya瞇著眼看著Napoleon比產前還要豐滿的乳房，腦裡不知怎麼的起了邪念，他那不該在三更半夜活絡的血液不聽使喚地匯聚在他的胯間，Illya很快掀開棉被衝進廁所，以免自己做出什麼荒唐事來。

　　原以為只是一時的突發狀況，未料Illya每次看到Napoleon拉下衣服的畫面都會覺得身體一陣熱，他甚至還夢到Omega懷孕前，他們那些瘋狂火辣的性愛場面——而哺乳中的Omega絕對沒有心思理會他——深知這點的Illya每回都很認命地自己到浴室解決。

 

　　這天下午，Illya結束一個Gaby要求他出席的會議之後回到房間，只見Napoleon獨自在陽台，落地窗大開，他直覺想到四月的風可能會讓孩子受寒，於是大步走到Napoleon身邊，「怎麼不在屋裡？」

　　被摟住的人轉身衝著他那稍帶倦容的戀人微笑，「享受一個月以來的獨處時光。」

　　「我剛剛沒注意到William不在房間。」Illya皺眉，他伸手握住對方撫摸自己脖子的手，「Waverly帶走他了？」

　　「嗯，他說他要讓我休息。」軟綿綿地往後拉長身體，然後又攤回Illya懷裡，Napoleon攀上對方的脖子，他附在對方耳邊黏糊地道：「順便讓我解決Illya王子的一些小麻煩。」

　　宛如微風一般的挑逗讓Illya措手不及，那在哺乳期間不應該有的Omega香氣此時濃烈得讓他暈眩，Illya甚至覺得那中間還摻了點過去沒有的奶香，他語調不穩卻盡力保持冷靜，「但是傷口......」

　　「你再猶豫下去，Peril都要內傷了。」Napoleon翻白眼，他知道他的戀人不夠浪漫，但是再猶豫下去他也要跟著冷感了，沒讓Illya猶豫太久，Napoleon的手隔著褲子摸上還潛伏在腿間的性器，「聽說他最近晚上都失眠？」

　　「你怎麼不自己檢查看看？」一手托著Napoleon的臀，一手架著對方身體，Illya幾乎是半拖半抱地將人帶回房間內，然後讓兩人一起跌入床鋪裡。

　　Napoleon身上寬大的哺乳衣因為一連串的拉扯震動而落下肩膀——這也代表現下展露在Illya面前的是那為了哺乳而更加豐滿的胸部，Illya在同一秒倒抽一口氣，他著迷地伸手碰上，如同半個月前那樣緩緩按摩著。

　　因為敏感度比過去還要高，Napoleon被這樣一揉忍不住哼唧兩聲，他舔舔嘴唇、張口喘氣，低頭看著Illya專注的視線，Napoleon在某個想法閃過的同時，將自己的身體壓低，把自己的胸部送到對方嘴邊，而Illya沒有遲疑地張口含上，「嗯哈——」

　　Illya輕鬆接下軟在自己身上的Napoleon，他翻身讓對方躺在柔軟的床鋪裡，並且更加賣力地用舌頭舔弄著充血的乳頭；沒料到會這樣的Napoleon全身無力，他的專注力無法從胸口分散，發軟的感覺太恐怖，他下意識想要將衣服拉起，Illya就會撥開他的手，然後把他的領口再往下拉一點，總是忙著簽核公文的漂亮手指此時正情色地挑逗著他的每一根神經；Illya太專注於舔弄他的左邊乳首，使得被忽略右邊空虛至極，兩邊極端的感覺讓Napoleon扭身抗議，但Illya沒理會他，甚至用牙齒輕輕咬了他挺起的乳頭，Napoleon整個人用力彈了一下，原先抓著床單的手隔著衣服捏上自己的右胸，他動作粗魯，白色的哺乳衣因為溢出的乳水很快就變得透明。

　　自己粗魯的力道加上Illya的偶爾齧咬，Napoleon漸漸習慣這疼痛中帶著快感的刺激，他的衣服因為吸收過多的奶水而貼在他的身上，這讓肌膚看起來好像被奶水滋潤著；Illya持續以舌頭及牙齒不規律交替刺激，在Napoleon似乎漸漸習慣之後，他看著身下人迷情意亂的樣子，突然重重吸吮一口——濃郁的乳香在他的味蕾及鼻腔蔓延開來，Napoleon原本幫自己撫慰乳房的手按上他的背，他在聽見緊繃的呻吟後又用舌頭溫柔地舔弄著乳首，Napoleon帶著哭腔喊著他的名字求饒，Illya這才緩緩從攻擊許久的地方移開，然後隔著濕透了的衣服含上另外一邊。

　　「嗚嗯。」Napoleon又彈了一下，水分與空氣帶出的涼意在碰上溫暖的口腔後消失殆盡，他顫抖著身體，空著的手伸到下方想要安慰自己不知道什麼硬起的性器，他自以為悄悄地不為人知，卻在碰上前一秒被Illya抓住，Napoleon眨著沾滿水珠的眼睛看向撐起身體的Illya，他說不出任何話，慾望在他身體裡叫囂著，他想要乳頭繼續被啃咬，想要陰莖被套弄，想要身後被填滿——而Illya卻只是摸摸他的眼角，然後吻上他的嘴，於是他抗議似地哭哼，嘴裡喊著對方的名字，語帶求饒。

　　Illya終於捨得結束他們纏綿激烈的熱吻，Napoleon的臉因為眼淚、汗水和口水而狼狽，Illya用手幫對方抹乾淨，接著往下，他一邊吻著產後的身體，一邊溫柔撫摸，Napoleon不耐煩地扭動身體催促，但Illya仍維持慢動作的輕柔，在他好不容易抵達Omega希望他到達的地方，張開嘴含住通紅的龜頭時，Napoleon發出滿足的呼嚕，他沒有給對方很深的口活，僅維持含著前端吸吐的狀態，舌尖不時擦過馬眼，觀察著Napoleon沒有任何不適之後，手指沿著陰莖往下撫弄囊袋，指尖擦過會陰時，身下的人帶著哭腔悶哼，Illya吐出嘴裡的性器，低身看著會陰上已經淡了的疤痕，他疼惜地舔了舔、吻了吻，不時用手指安撫似地撫摸，另一手托著Napoleon顫抖不已的臀部，「辛苦你了。」

　　「唔......光說不做。」不耐煩地回話，Napoleon嘴硬但聲調發軟，他在Illya再度舔上那敏感的癒合處時抖著聲音要求：「Illya，我需要實質的獎勵。」

　　「更有誠意一點？」這次用指尖挑弄的Illya笑著說。

　　「嗚。」Napoleon覺得床單都要被他揉爛了，他再度用手刺激自己的乳房，這次Illya沒有阻止他，從乳首噴出的液體把他的身體弄得更濕，同時，他那不應該在哺乳期間濕潤的後穴也一塌糊塗，「王子殿下，請給我獎勵。」

　　Illya知道自己更硬了，他深呼吸兩次，讓自己的情緒再次穩定下來之後，吻上濕潤的豔紅穴口，身下的人大力抖了一下，Illya緊接著伸出舌頭戳刺濕軟的小穴，Napoleon的雙腿因為這樣而努力張到最開，他想要更多、更深入的刺激——很快不滿足的Omega伸手推著Alpha的額頭，嘴裡催促著，「別玩了，快插進來。」

　　聞言，Illya起身跪坐在對方面前，他用領帶擦擦自己的嘴，像是剛吃完一頓美味的餐點一樣，他衝著對方微笑，並沙啞表示：「我連衣服都還沒脫呢，親愛的。」

　　Napoleon懊惱地咒罵一聲，他微微撐起身體拉扯Illya的領帶讓對方再次貼到自己身上，然後翻身換位，他一手扯開領帶，一手扯開襯衫的扣子，但因為手忙腳亂而使動作停滯，很快放棄與扣子糾纏的Napoleon直接掏開Illya的皮帶及褲頭，並且一口氣連著內褲往下拉，他看見那熟悉的充血時倒抽一口氣，Napoleon抬起頭對上Illya的眼睛，伸手往後抹了自己分泌出的體液，然後握住Illya微濕的性器。

　　這火辣的畫面讓Illya更加難耐，但他隱忍，這是他的長處，他注視著Napoleon急切地把他的性器弄濕，濕透了的白色衣服貼在他身上，襯托左邊乳頭綻放的漂亮粉色——那因為哺乳而剃掉的胸毛此時在他眼裡成了不一樣的美景，Illya的手才剛碰上那個地方，Napoleon就敏感地呻吟，Illya看著對方扶著自己的性器準備坐下，他連忙抓住那人的腰放慢動作，「慢點。」

　　Napoleon皺眉抗議，但礙於Illya的力道控制，他只好慢下動作，緩緩讓Alpha粗大的性器進入自己的身體，每進入一點，Napoleon都發出痛苦又舒服的嘆息，他的身體還處在被撐開的恐懼中，但他濕潤的小穴又矛盾地想要被填滿，體內因此溢出更多透明液體方便他動作，Napoleon在好不容易吞進Illya的所有之後停下來喘氣。

　　Illya此時緩緩起身，這微小的動作都牽動Napoleon的每個細胞，後者隨著他的動作斷續抽氣，Illya將懷裡的人托高，使他可以張嘴安撫稍早一直被自己忽略的右胸，Napoleon在他含上乳房的同時絞緊他的性器，原本軟在他肩上的手瞬間收緊，Illya輕輕拍了對方的臀部一下，「別用力。」

　　「嗚哼。」有點委屈地吸吸鼻子，Napoleon覺得自己全身上下都一塌糊塗，他的眼睫毛上都是淚珠，夾在兩人之間的性器可憐地溢出前液，身後被填滿的部分濕得不像話，他的身體開始習慣被撐開的感覺，全身上下的細胞不斷發出 **“** **操我操我** **”** 的訊息，「Illya、哈......Illya，我想要、用力。」

　　回應他的是乳首被重重一吸，Napoleon哼啊一聲，他感覺到自己的身體噴出了什麼東西，一股夾雜著自己信息素氣息的奶香瞬間瀰漫在兩人之間，他覺得這有點羞恥，而Illya則是強迫他看自己狼狽的樣子，「你得看看這個，Cowboy，你全身都被自己弄濕了。」

　　不知道為什麼，這踩到Napoleon的底線，他把臉埋進Illya的脖子裡，報復似的往那耳後的腺體上咬一口，他聽見Alpha的低吼，他也感覺到在四周炸裂開來的情慾信息素，Napoleon忍不住顫抖，他的身體下意識對Alpha的信息素屈服，但他本身卻覺得這樣棒極了，至少他的王子暫時不會再用下流的方式對待他的乳房來分散自己的情慾了——Napoleon才剛這麼慶幸，就感覺到對方突然重重一頂，他的身體像是被從中間貫穿一樣的撐開，「啊、哈啊——！」

　　Illya的理智被碾過去，他的信息素與Napoleon剛剛噴乳時釋放出來的交雜在一起，當這個味道竄入他的鼻腔時，他的血液便持續沸騰，這使他無法克制自己的速度及力道用力往上操，他的Napoleon被他頂得七暈八素，在眼前白晃晃的乳房以及可愛的粉紅乳頭不斷誘惑自己，Illya乾脆讓對方躺下，他一邊用舌頭玩弄那張狂的乳粒，一邊深入淺出地操幹著Napoleon的體內深處，他的結很快就因為嘴裡嚐到的乳水而噴發，他將性器推進熟悉的地方，Napoleon在他身下抽搐顫抖著，Illya抓起對方的腳踝，那因為在高潮邊緣而蜷曲起的腳趾非常可愛，這讓他忍不住放到嘴邊舔吻；Napoleon發出舒服的哭聲，他的性器隨著他的聲音抖動著，Illya的手才剛碰上去，那通紅的陰莖就流出高潮的濁白。

　　但Napoleon的高潮沒有因此結束，卡在他身體裡的結正折磨他，撕裂的疼痛是所有Omega無法避免的過程，但他知道只要忍一忍就可以獲得更快樂的——像是心有靈犀似地，Illya在結稍微縮小時緩緩畫圓移動，這個動作深刻地操開Napoleon的子宮口，後者的聲音像是被抽離身體一般，只能發出“喝喝”的氣音，他剛高潮結束的身體再度繃緊，並在Illya輕輕一頂時嗚咽一聲——更多體液從子宮裡溢出來，並因為Illya還塞在他甬道的性器而爭先恐後流出，原本就很濕了的臀部簡直像是剛從水池上來的，而Illya沒放過他，那個剛剛好可以卡在他身體裡的結造成了進出困難，也進而刺激了Napoleon極度敏感的內壁。

　　「不、不要鬧了，Illya，啊！」再次壓上前列腺的結讓Napoleon不知所措，他推著對方，但那強勢的力道及信息素又讓他無法拒絕，雙腿癱軟無力被扛著，在對方第五次用結擦過前列腺後，Napoleon渾身一緊，直接迎向了一次乾高潮。

　　再次被絞緊的Illya罵了髒話，他用力拍了Napoleon的臀部，「放鬆點。」

　　「誰讓你這麼玩？」疲憊不堪又敏感的身體因為Illya的力道再度緊縮，Napoleon顫抖一下，聲音像是被擠壓出來似地軟綿又可愛，「別再動了。」

　　「是誰說要解決我的小困擾的？」不甘示弱的Illya彎腰咬上Napoleon的乳房，很快充滿在嘴裡的奶水讓身下的人顫抖不已，Illya把嘴裡的奶水通通喝光，「我嫉妒William很久了。」

　　「他是你兒子......啊。」

　　「我是你的另一半。」不曉為何突然固執起來Illya趁著後穴放鬆一些又開始動起來，「還是你的Alpha。」

　　被撞得無法思考的Napoleon只求對方快點射精，他的身體處在極熱狀態，一直被高潮感圍住的感覺像是被一團白雲圍住，幸好輕飄飄的不安全感在那一股股精液射進體內之後全然消失，他軟在床鋪裡，仍嘴硬評論道：「可悲的沙文主義。」

　　覺得舒暢許多的Illya沒計較，而是低下頭吻上Napoleon的眼角，「那是因為我愛你。」

　　「當爸爸這件事讓你也學會說情話了嗎？」

　　「如果你不愛聽，我可以立刻停止。」

　　Napoleon聞言笑著拉下對方，給Illya一個深而纏綿的吻。

 

　　***

 

　　由於William成長的狀態比他們想像中的都還好，所以Napoleon在他四個月大時，就帶著他出席慈善活動，搶先看到小王子這件事讓全國人民都歡欣鼓舞；Napoleon也開始了從生產完畢後就沒有經營的twitter，他放上幾張William的照片，轉貼次數都遠高過Illya或Gaby出席活動的新聞。

　　某次他也心血來潮，貼了一張Illya背著William在廚房研究食譜的照片，隔日Illya的形象值上升不少，各大報導都爭相評論著Illya王子是個貼心的好丈夫。

　　一個月後，他們在城堡大廳舉辦了公布小王子名字的記者會，各地的皇室親族也都遠道而來，Illya緊張又興奮地透過麥克風告訴大家，「Kuryakin三世，我在此公布，他的名字是William‧Henry‧Kuryakin。」

　　回應他的是一陣歡呼及掌聲，Illya傻呼呼地笑了，他幸福又滿足地摟過一旁的Napoleon，「我聽說賭盤贏面最大的名字是Alex？不，抱歉，讓各位失望了。」

　　台下的人哄堂大笑，場面溫馨又感人，Gaby很快上台做結尾，「各位，抱歉，我不是想要破壞大家的興致，而是William現在需要他的爸爸們了。」

　　大家這下安靜下來，且清楚聽見小王子的哭聲，每個人都感到溫馨感動，這下Kuryakin皇室又多了一個可愛又活力充沛的新成員了！

 

　　活動結束之後，Napoleon帶著耍賴不睡的William來到花園散步，遠遠的他就看到Gaby跟Waverly也在草原上野餐，於是他選在花園坐下，微風擁抱他跟William，懷裡還興奮著的小孩兒正朝他揮揮手，哇呀哇呀的不知道想說些什麼，Napoleon拍拍孩子的身體，「乖乖睡啦，多睡一點才會長得快喔。」

　　William似乎以為他的父親正在跟他玩鬧，所以衝著父親笑得很開心，這讓Napoleon無奈一笑，只好搬出睡前故事這個絕招，「好吧，聽好，這個故事結束就要好好睡覺囉。」

 

　　從前有個叫做William的王子，他從還是胚胎時就受到人民愛戴，他活潑好動，即使早了一點點來到世界，仍舊堅強努力地長大，他有兩個愛他的爸爸，一個寵他的姑姑，還有很多關心他的人民。

　　Kuryakin皇室的故事，將由William小王子繼續傳承下去。

 

　　Napoleon說到這兒，懷裡的孩子也睡了，他小心翼翼調整抱著他的姿勢，然後感覺到有人靠近，溫暖的信息素讓他安心；Illya在他身邊坐下，心滿意足地用手指碰碰William軟嫩的臉頰，他低聲問，「Gaby跟Waverly有跟你說他們什麼時候要結婚嗎？」

　　「你什麼時候也學著八卦了？」

　　「我這是在為我們打算。」Illya說得一臉得意，「如果Gaby結婚，然後生了個女孩的話，我們就可以直接讓Gaby登基，退休遊玩了。」

　　「先把你兒子養大吧，王子殿下。」Napoleon湊過去，接下Illya給他的吻。

　　在未來來臨之前，他們需要做的就只是把握現在，然後抱著期待，一同迎接下個篇章。

 

 

—The End

 

結束了！

關於皇室，當初真的沒有想到會寫那麼多；關於蘇美，我得說他們就是肉文扛霸子（ㄍ

希望大家都看得開心喔～

番外部分就留給有收本本的朋友們吧OWO

以上！

 

 


End file.
